


「本马达」Badlands 1-25（完结）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 双教父AU，从禁酒令开始跨度大概比较长，NC-17





	

1.

1924年春，纽约，第十八号修正案实行第四年。

 

派对进行到一半，Matt借着上厕所的功夫走到地上的花园餐厅里透气。

将近午夜时分，餐厅里黑着灯，悄无声息，地面下私人派对的喧闹鼓噪全然没有传到这里。

Matt点根烟，深深吸一口后痛快吐出烟雾。他来到纽约刚满三天，习惯了加拿大清冷的空气和寂寞的氛围，对人挤人的纽约和纽约人喝酒不要命的劲头还有些不太习惯。

烟快吸完时，Matt透过掩映的枝丛看到门口停下辆车，前面的黑衣保镖下来打开后座车门，一个穿着一身白西装，身量很高的年轻男人从车上走下来，门口盘查的守卫看到他的脸，谨慎地对他们一行人搜索再三。

Matt离他们有段距离，光线又暗，借着月光只隐约看到年轻男人骨感英俊，刀锋般的侧影，脸上似乎没什么不耐烦的表情，反而挂着一个浅浅的看不出愉悦还是讥讽的薄笑。

一番搜身后，一行人总算被放行。白西装男人走在最前面，后面跟着他的三个人都是一身黑，在Matt的视线里经过却没看到阴影里的Matt。

晚上喝了很多酒，Matt不经意舔舔自己在酒精里泡了一晚的湿红嘴唇。

等前面几人拐进门后，Matt估摸着也到了自己回去的时间，好歹这次派对是特意为他举办，他消失太久有扫主人颜面。

 

Matt久居加国，名声却早传到纽约。托禁酒令的福，几年经营，Matt通过陆路以及五大湖开辟出若干条私酒运输线，运过来的酒够把纽约变成威尼斯。这次移居过来，刚一落地，当地最有势力的黑道大佬Weinstein就在麦迪逊大道上这间时髦的地下酒吧设宴请他当座上宾。在里面的派对上有人为Matt介绍过了，道上有名有姓的几个人物或亲自参加，或派出代表，明示暗示想和Matt进一步约谈合作事宜。

那个白衣男人会不会也是其中之一。

Matt笑笑，穿过暗门走下楼梯回到酒吧里。舞池中央，浴缸里的滑稽剧表演换成了钢管舞女郎，Matt刚刚看到的白衣男人坐在对面显眼的银色皮长沙发里，身边被手下，妓女，还有敬酒的人簇拥，迷幻彩灯从他身上扫过去，再扫过去，倒像他才是这次派对的主角。

“那是Ben Affleck。”

Matt靠在吧台上，Weinstein派来接待他的枪手Kevin见他回来坐到他旁边说。

“这两年道上的新晋红人，Whitesell对他很是器重。”

Matt不置可否笑了笑：“我怎么没听说过？”

“现在你听说了，不要小看他。”见Matt没当回事，Kevin加重语气，“别看他这幅样子，像个徒有其表的电影明星，其实很有服人的资本。三年前刚退伍回来时还是个籍籍无名的小辈，带着几个人在小赌场里混了一段时间就敢去Whitesell的私人赌场叫板。他的成名战是两年前，只凭三手牌就赢下Whitesell在四十二街整条街的赌场，当场散掉一万刀给在场所有人当小费，那年他刚满二十岁。现在替Whitesell打理三十四街到四十九街的整片生意，据说年收入比过去翻了几番。”

Matt挑挑眉，表示自己理解了。在以命博生活，人人嗜赌如命的黑道上，牌技高超又出手豪爽的确容易收买人心。

“人聪明，有胆色，拳头硬，长得也高大英俊，你还是和他相安无事的好。”Kevin最后总结道。

“Whitesell倒是聪明，人和钱全是他的，我是不是该去和他合作？”Matt开玩笑问。

“Whitesell的势力在全城能排上前三，也是个不错的选择。不过论分成，没有谁的价格比Weinstein更合适了，你自己考虑。”Kevin很有风度地拍拍Matt的肩膀，起身找个舞伴活动筋骨。

艳舞女郎表演结束，音乐换了首时下流行的爵士舞曲，一时间舞池里到处是翩翩起舞的暧昧男女。Matt的视线穿过摇曳的人群，粘在对面众星捧月的男人身上。隔着迷离光影，对面的人好似感应到什么，抬脸朝Matt的方向看过来。

Matt没有避开他，反而从头到尾看个仔细。

长腿交叠端坐的男人手里夹根烟，懒懒靠着银色椅背，旁边有人伏在他耳边说了什么，男人回了一句，对面的目光忽地都集中到Matt身上。

光线明灭不定，中间还升起熏红轻薄的烟雾，遥远的两人之间像有一层红色的显影液，Matt并不能看清他脸上的表情。不过Kevin说的不错，Matt忽然觉得自己是坐在观众席上看荧幕里的电影明星。

下一秒对方就会从荧幕里走出来似的。

然而，并没有。

 

 

*

“看到了吗？就是那个金发小个子。”

跟了Ben三年的心腹Moore凑到他耳边小声说。

Ben嗯了一声，从Matt一走进来时他就注意到了。

其实Matt没有矮得那么明显，只不过在Ben身边看习惯了，下意识就把某个标准线以下的人划到一起。

“要不要过去打个招呼？”Moore问。

“不用这么急。”Ben说，在空中准确接到对方递来的目光，懒散地挑挑唇角，“显得我们没有他的运酒线就过不下去一样。”

“可是今天Weinstein出手了，几个老鬼都在跃跃欲试，大家都知道他运来的是百分百纯粮精酿，不是酒精加着色剂勾兑的劣质酒。我们有一家店就是他供应的，即使再加八分水依然供不应求。”

“嗯。”Ben吸口烟，又嗯了一声，依然没有要起身的意思。对面那个金发小个子——他觉得Moore说得很对——坐在高脚吧台椅上脚都碰不到地，脸嫩得像个高中生，胆子却不小。

一整晚，两人隔空试探，却谁也没有更进一步。

但是老板交代的事情还是要做。

第二天，Matt收到Ben递来的消息，约Matt来他新开的高级赌场作客。

 

Matt很给面子，准时出席。

赌场位于公园大道，建得像五星酒店，十分气派。似乎还没有正式营业，一路从大厅被引到包间，没看到什么人。

Ben已经在包间里等着他。今天换了一身黑色西装，黑色领带，衬衫衣领上驳着领针，梳着平整光亮的背头，近看更像电影明星，也像教养良好的富家少爷，奇妙的是同时能让人相信，他的确就是混黑道的。

Matt需要抬起目光才能看到他的脸。

“还在筹备阶段，你是第一位客人。”Ben为他拉开赌桌前的座椅，向他眨下眼说。

“那真是荣幸。”Matt回以微笑，从酒侍递过来的银盘里拿了杯威士忌，“玩什么？”

“你是客人，听你的。”

Matt抿唇点点头：“筹码呢？不会输了就要把航线给你吧？”

“怎么会。”Ben打个响指，一旁等候命令的侍从捧上来一只盖着红色绒布的银盘。Ben揭开绒布，上面是一整盘罗列整齐的筹码，他自己留下一半，剩下的手指一指，叫人递给Matt，“我做东，随便玩。”

Matt选了梭哈。

一暗两明三张牌过后，Matt是2和5，Ben是J和Q，花色皆为黑桃。Ben牌都没看，直接扔过去一摞筹码。

“被这么热情款待，不同意合作似乎说不过去？”Matt抿一口威士忌，看着荷官把第二张暗牌发到眼前。

“那就同意。”

“那么做我有什么好处呢？”

“好处可多了。”Ben拿出个银质烟盒，夹只烟出来，旁边的人为他点着，“Weinstein抽你几成，我们能给同样的价格，而且风险更低。”

“怎么低？”

“我们有医生，律师，牧师。”Ben笑，“在药房里以医用酒精的名义出售，我们还和犹太帮有合作，为他们提供圣餐酒，以合法的名义合法的渠道，分销量至少能再翻两番。”

五张牌都发完，Matt的牌面变成2，3，5，Ben的是10，J，Q。

“然而别人不是做不到这些。”Matt看了眼牌说，“还更有诚意。”

Ben看向荷官示意把第二张暗牌翻开，然后问Matt：“为什么你觉得我们没有呢？”

暗牌变明牌，Matt的是4，Ben是K，于是牌面变成2，3，4，5和10，J，Q，K。

“我已经见过Weinstein了，但是你们这边，还只见过你。”

没有表情的表情在Ben脸上停住一会儿，他看了眼自己的底牌，锐利的唇角线条弯了下：“你不想见我吗？”

Matt也笑了：“现在我只想见到黑桃A。”

“真可惜。”

“怎么会。”

两人同时掀开底牌。

A，2，3，4，5，对10，J，Q，K，A。

站在Ben身后一直没说话的Moore惊讶地说：“怎么会有两张黑桃A？”

“你出千？”Ben站起来皱眉看着对面的人。

“笑话，你的地盘能允许我出千？”Ben身材高大，又经历过战场厮杀，居高临下看过来的眼神与年纪不成比例的有压迫感，Matt不禁也站起来。

Ben继续问：“那你怎么解释牌面？”

“很简单，出千的是你。”

“赌注是我提供的，我出千骗我自己？”

“那点赌注算什么，谁知道你打的是什么主意？”

Ben借着身高手长的优势一把揪住Matt的领带把他往自己的方向拽过来。

Matt猝不及防被拽得趔趄。

“各位，”Ben抓住Matt对身边大惊失色的人说，“MattDamon先生和我有些不同意见需要私下解决，先失陪了。”

说完推着Matt走向包间里的休息室，关门时交代保镖，别让任何人进来。

雕花木门砰的合上，没多久里面传来叮叮咣咣重物落地碰撞的声响。

门口的人面面相觑却谁也不敢进去。

 

休息室里，Ben把Matt抵到墙上，还觉得不够，拉着他一路碰倒花瓶桌椅，扫开里面一张赌桌上的筹码，纸牌和酒杯，把手里的人按到光秃秃的绿色长桌上。

法式窗口半拉着红色丝绒窗帘，日光于是被过滤成红色，就像那晚红色显影液样的舞池，和透过舞池的对视。

此刻却近得多。

Matt的眼底涌上一层水雾。

Ben揪着他的衣领，几乎捧着他的脸，毫不犹豫亲了上去。

 

2.

“三年了。”

湿漉仓促的接吻间隙，Ben贴着Matt的唇角说，不等Matt给出反应，又急切地把舌头捅回去。唇齿舌尖一阵饥渴地摩擦，两个人的口腔里搅满彼此的津液，Ben卷住Matt的舌尖，在他嘴唇狠狠一个吸吮，气息用尽才放开他。

Matt一进来就被拉扯按到长桌上，呼吸都来不及，迎面就是铺天盖地的热吻。等Ben的唇舌移到他的脸颊，颈侧，锁骨上，开始扒他的衣服时，他的嘴才腾出空用来说话。

“我知道⋯⋯”胸前敏感的肉点被隔着衣料揉捏，Matt情不自禁仰头吸气，断断续续地说，“我每天⋯⋯都在数日子，还有多久才能回来⋯⋯”

Ben轻轻咬一口Matt细嫩的颈侧，一手漫不经心又粗暴地揉按Matt又小又敏感的乳尖，那粒小东西许久没被这么对待过，几下就硬到凸起。Ben被取悦到，愉快地笑一声，从Matt身上抬起身。

“我数的日子一定比你长。”

几分钟还光洁笔挺量身剪裁的西装，被Ben扔到地上，梳得一丝不苟的发型也有几缕垂到额前。Ben解开领带，从上到下俯视瘫软在赌桌上，被他揉得衣衫不整的Matt，像在用眼神视奸身下的人。

他就是。

Matt的下颌，脖颈，被他舔得到处是湿亮的口水，嘴唇和蓝眼睛都湿漉漉的等着他，像张柔软崭新的纸，等着被他揉皱，展开，再揉皱，叠成各种他喜欢的形状，从头到尾写上他的名字，他的味道，他的一切。

“快过来⋯⋯”Matt舔下嘴唇，被慢条斯理脱衣服的Ben搞得有些不耐烦，喘息着说，“让我看看你。”

Ben脱下长裤，衬衫扣子解开几颗就迫不及待压回去，胯下傲人的巨物在衣摆下蓄势待发。

他一靠近，Matt立刻张开手抱住他，两人互相解对方的衣扣，在耳边低声倾诉。

“没有信件，也没有电话，还是从别人那里听到你回来的时间。”

Matt熟练地解完Ben的衣扣，把碍事的手工衬衫从Ben身上剥下来，露出强壮健美的年轻肉体。Ben也不想再在脱衣服上浪费时间，直接拽住两边衣领用力一撕。

“总要演的像一点⋯⋯喂，撕坏了一会儿我怎么回去，唔⋯⋯”

Matt的抗议被堵了回去。进门后的热吻重演一遍，没人觉得厌烦。

Ben提住Matt的腰把他往上抱了抱，全身重量彻底压在他身上。

“嗯⋯⋯让我看看，又长大了没有？”两人的嘴唇碰上吸吮，分开，再碰上，不厌其烦重复着，Matt一句话被切成几段，两手倒很娴熟地摸上Ben抵着他腿根的地方。

“如何？”Ben轻笑着问。

“唔⋯⋯让我想想以前是什么样，太久都要不记得了。”

“不记得了？可真伤人，明明最后一次在你家沙发上你保证一辈子不忘的。”Ben操着Matt柔软的手心，顶胯提醒他。

“哈⋯⋯”Matt把两人胀大的性器握到一起，后穴也像被Ben操进来似的，情不自禁一缩一缩，仰头问，“有润滑的东西？”

“我在一间没开业的赌场的没用过的休息室里放润滑剂？”Ben贴着Matt纤细的脖颈滑到胸膛上，说话也不愿从他身上离开。

“好吧。”

“先用手。”Ben边说边咬上被他蹂躏过的乳粒，一只手搂着Matt，另一只伸到Matt深邃的臀缝里揉按那处入口。

Matt的胸膛平坦单薄，乳晕小且粉嫩，挺起来十分惹人怜爱，并且皮肤光滑细腻，和Ben满是卷曲毛发，肌肉鼓胀的胸肌对比鲜明。

Matt被Ben胸前的毛发扎得又痒又麻，不禁在Ben怀里扭动，两个人的性器从手里滑开，前液湿了他一手。

“等不及了？”Ben在Matt耳边轻笑，舔舔他的耳廓，“后面还不行，摸摸看。”

Ben把Matt的双腿分得更开，握住他满是前液的手去摸自己屁股。

Matt的后面许久没被使用过，Ben揉了半天只进去一个指节，倒是可以借他自己的手上的水液润滑，然而⋯⋯

“不要⋯⋯”Matt想把手抽回来，但是Ben捏得很紧。

“乖，时间可不多了，我还没进去。”说着，硬按进去一指，蹭得肉感的屁股沾上许多水光。

Matt闭上眼，被掰开腿摸自己羞耻得没眼看。

“怎么样？是不是很紧？”Ben问他，一串热气钻进他发红的耳廓里。

没得到回答，Ben很耐心的又问了一遍，捏着Matt的手开始抽动。

“记得把里面抹匀，特别是洞口，你也不想太痛吧？”

“你⋯⋯”Matt不知摸到哪里，声音一软，哼了一声，蹭蹭Ben的脸颊小声说，“差不多了，还是你来吧⋯⋯”

窗外进来的光线暗下去几分，好在室内暖气充足，两人没穿衣服反而出了一身汗，下面的绿色长桌打出一块块深色湿痕。

Ben亲亲Matt微翘的鼻尖，带着笑意的低沉嗓音说：“我来检查看看。”

手指被拔出去时Matt松一口气，瘫软在长桌上，汗水把额前的金发浸湿。

Ben掰开Matt的一侧臀瓣，骨感的长指捅开肛口细嫩的褶皱伸进去，他的手比Matt大很多，手指也相应更长，摸到了更深的地方。

“里面还是不够湿⋯⋯”

“你还要不要做了？”

Ben笑了一声，躬身把自己早就硬到绷起青筋的大家伙对准湿滑的洞口，缓缓埋进去。

惊人的灼热和硬挺烫得Matt下意呻吟出声，不禁绷紧小腹，翘起的性器在Ben胯间茂密的毛丛里磨蹭。

双腿不自觉更张开些，环住Ben精壮的后腰。

Ben很小心只探进前端，他实在太大了，肛口被撑到发白，没被填满的肠道空虚地绞紧，一阵阵蠕动着要他进来。

“别急。”Ben像感受到似的，拍拍Matt的臀肉让他放松。

Matt眼角发红，还有点水光，似乎嗯了一声，也可能只是难耐地喘息。和Ben分开太久，每一天都在思念对方却不能联系，终于实打实地摸到被进入时，恍惚地几乎以为是在梦里。他抱紧Ben不敢睁眼，怕回到过去三年里，一定无法再熬过去。

“想起来了吗？”

从肠口浅浅的抽动一点点加深，直到彻底操开湿润的肠道只剩囊袋在外面拍打会阴。Ben舔舔Matt泛红的眼尾问他，长大了没有。然后看着他忍耐和迷乱的表情等待回答。

Matt在桌台上被顶得一晃一晃，因为体型差距，从后面只能看到他被分开的光裸双腿和和环住Ben肩头的手臂，Ben高大的身体压在桌面上把他全挡住了。强壮的臂膀为他搭起一个小天地，Matt细小的呻吟和水汽氤氲的啜泣被关在里面，只有他们两个能听到。

“说话。”和下面深重的戳刺不同，Ben的声音意外地温柔，一点看不出是在为难人。

Matt尖削的脸颊通红，一睁开眼就流下两行生理泪水。他舔舔被吻得湿红的嘴唇，半是羞耻半是笑意低声答道：“长大了⋯⋯更硬更烫，想我很久了？”

出乎Matt意料，Ben没再得寸进尺，反而把脸埋进他颈窝里：“你不知道我想了多久。”

“从我一进门开始？”

“不，从那晚在马宝路之家开始。”

 

他接到消息，半路赶过去既是要演一场戏，心里更是想早点看到Matt，刚在沙发上坐稳就看到Matt从外面走进来，熟悉的金发比记忆里长了点，一眼就看到了彼此。等旁边的人叫他看那个金发小个子时，Ben已经看了很久。

 

“那还真是久。”Matt开心笑了声，很快被呻吟淹没。

一个小高潮后，Ben停下把Matt从桌上抱起来，像抱婴儿那样一手搂肩一手扶腰边走边动。Matt两腿被分开太久，痉挛着快达到高潮，无力再缠紧，从Ben的腰上滑下来，脚趾在Ben的小腿边晃来晃去。

休息室里间有一张和窗帘配套的红色绒面长沙发，Ben得到些满足，终于有耐心把Matt抱到这里继续。

 

夕阳的红光照到沙发上，两人就像躺在发光的血泊里，直到没力气再动才停下来。Matt倚靠Ben胸前，一人手里一支烟，矮桌上有瓶新打开的威士忌。没做措施，崭新的沙发上斑斑点点一大滩没干透的汗液和精斑。

“沙发可惜了。”Matt懒懒呼出口烟雾。

“下次还是换皮面的。”Ben说。

“怎么处理？”

“扔了。”

“别让人发现⋯⋯”

“放心，我就说这上面都是你的血。”

“什么血会流成这样？经血吗？”

Ben被他逗笑了，手里烟灰一抖，掉到沙发上烫出个洞。

“这下更要不得了。”Matt手指戳戳那个小洞，“我得走了，不能太晚。”

Ben问：“你还能站起来？”

“你也太小看我了。”Matt从他双腿间站起来，赤脚踩在嵌接地板上找自己来时穿的西装。

Ben点点头：“看来下次还能再狠一点。”

“想什么呢，不要耽误正事。”Matt看看扣子散了一地的衬衫，瞪一眼还舒服瘫在沙发上的人，凑合穿好，系上西装上的两粒纽扣。

领口比往常多敞开点，Matt走出去时确信自己看起来就像和这里的主人狠狠干了一番。

 

3.

“你回来了，我真高兴。”

Matt走之前，Ben坐在沙发上对他说。还保持着他们靠在一起的姿势，没穿衣服，脸在夕阳的红光里，身体在阴影里。

Matt离开纽约八年了，走的时候Ben刚刚辍学，还没有他高，还是个在码头送别他时会偷偷擦眼泪的孩子。再见面时已是两年后，Ben突然窜高，他打开门吓了一跳。Ben站在门口，手里拿着一袋发潮的玉米片，就像以前他们还睡在邻床，出门去街上晃荡一圈，不知从哪儿搞来零食给他送过来那样。没有相隔数百英里，更没有相隔数百日夜。

曾经跟着他去扫街的小男孩完全是个高大强壮，自己打天下的成年男性模样了，只要他想，随时能把Matt操到下不了床。

 

“我回来了，我也真高兴。”

 

 

Matt走出门后，第二天，他和Whitesell帮派的冉冉新星Ben Affleck大打出手的新闻在纽约黑道传开。

一个是初来乍到手握经济要脉的红人，一个是本土帮派一家独大的新星，一样的年轻气盛，锋芒毕露。

纽约各帮派已初具规模，虽然时常有明争暗斗，大多数时间几大帮派间仍勉力维持表面的平和，许久没出现供所有人观赏的新闻笑料。

 

Ben被叫到Whitesell在中央公园的私人赌场。

赌场位置便利，门面隐蔽，装潢高档，时常有名流富豪和市政要人出没。Ben认为这里是他的幸运发源地，有事没事就过来坐坐，这天来的时候Whitesell的接待室里照例在进行赌局。Ben在一旁围观，坐在客座的是一个其貌不扬的年轻人，身上的软呢外套洗得很旧，边角有些磨损，看起来又是一个想借赌局一夜成名，碰运气来的投机客。

在Ben出名后，这样的人越来越多。

Ben在心里笑了下，想起坐在那个一模一样位置上的两年前的自己，带着弟弟下一年的学费和食宿费，几个从小一起长大的兄弟在赌场外面等他。

然而命运并没有重演。

Ben没有看错，年轻的投机客缺乏经验，也不太沉得住气，几把牌输光不知攒了多久的家当。

Whitesell对上门来的赌客相当宽容，玩法筹码主随客便，然而这么多年来，只有Ben在他手下讨到了好处。

Ben觉得，如果给他的22年人生划线分段，那么8岁时在福利院遇到Matt和他的院长母亲是一段，20岁时遇到Whitesell是另一段。

Whitesell是传统的纽约本土黑帮分子，重情义，讲情理，喜欢做足派头，要足面子，骨子里很排外，却又与意大利帮和犹太帮维持良好的关系。认识Ben以后，亲自教导Ben，从衣着打扮到用餐礼仪，如何在餐厅里泡到最漂亮的姑娘，如何管理手下的生意，如何在帮派间斡旋。

可以说，Whitesell让Ben成为了他想成为的人。

赌客离去后，Whitesell挥手，接待室里只剩他和Ben两个人，照常询问Ben负责的生意后，只淡淡说了一句话，“这么多年来，我只挑出了你，别让我失望。”

丝毫没有过问道上愈演愈烈的传闻。Ben准备好的一肚子腹稿，怎么解释这件事，起因经过和他预备的处理办法，一点没派上用场。

Ben愣了一下，然后为老板关好接待室的门。

他觉得自己很幸运，每次都遇到对的人。然而想到他要做的事，他和Matt要做的事，注定要让Whitesell失望了。

 

*

Matt的到来打破了纽约固有的某种平衡。

没多久，传言他和Weinstein达成一致，人们不知道他们的交易额和分成比例，但是都清楚纽约除了Weinstein的地盘，别人再也得不到一滴Matt运来的纯酿。

事实上Matt带来的不仅是他的运酒线路，还有几名他在加拿大合作多年的酿酒师。和Weinstein的同盟结成后，几名经验老道的酿酒师一面拓展生产线，一面为Weinstein的手下进行培训，进一步提升产量，加上Matt不定时运来的私酒，Weinstein在纽约私酒业占领的市场份额达到前所未有的程度。

天气一天天转暖，纽约黑道间的火药味也随着气温升高越来越浓。Weinstein存放私酒的仓库和地下酿酒厂，以及从边境开来的货车，不时传出被抢或者被炸的消息。

与此同时，同样在私酒市场损失惨重的whitesell却在另一边的赌场生意上狠狠赚了一笔。

三个月前，Ben负责的公园大道的赌场顺利开业，Ben很聪明地另辟蹊径，对固有观念里脏乱喧闹的地下赌场重新包装升级，专门做富豪，名媛，明星，政客等达官贵人的生意。尝到甜头后，马上再开数家新店，与夜总会和酒店生意配套，纽约灯火最璀璨的地方都是他的钱袋。

Whitesell对Ben的能力很满意，对于Ben屡次夺回私酒市场的建议也一并采纳，不管他是出于年轻人之间争强斗胜的私心，不甘心输给新来的红人，还是真的野心勃勃想两边通吃，都放手随他去。

大家期待已久的好戏果然没让他们失望。酒桌赌桌上的闲谈八卦里，人们绘声绘色描述着Ben和Matt之间激烈的矛盾，Weinstein被偷的运酒车，Whitesell被砸的赌档，都是佐证之一，最近流传两人看上了同一个百老汇的芭蕾舞演员，因为争风吃醋在后台动手，差点惊动警察。

Matt被Ben按到酒店房间的墙壁上，被他从下贯穿得说不出话时，也没想到人们的想象力如此有趣，有时你只需动动手指，自然有人为你掀起风浪。

 

 

八月底的夜晚依然燥热。往年一到夏天娱乐业便进入萧条期，这一年因为一项新发明，大型声色场合比任何时候都火爆。

某音乐剧巡演结束的庆功宴上，引人注目的两个人忽然消失不见，带来的女伴小声嘀咕是不是真找个地方一较高下去了。

与宴会厅同一间酒店的某个房间里，没有开灯，模糊的两团人影相叠着抵在墙上，一阵窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，和解开皮带叮叮当当的铜扣碰撞声。

“快一点⋯⋯”Matt正在用嘴解Ben的衬衫扣子，含糊不清地催促，手下同时忙着脱下对方的长裤。

丝质西裤从Ben的长腿上滑落，被他用脚踢到一边，顺手托起Matt的屁股，把他的衣裤也扒下来。

“接下来就快不了了。”Ben轻笑着热气吹在Matt脸上。

夏天的好处此时尽显无疑，两三下两具年轻火热的肉体之间便再没阻隔，和他们这几个月里每一次仓促隐秘的偷欢一样，抓紧一切时间让自己的手在对方光裸的皮肤上多摸几下。

偷情似的交欢让每一次碰触都异常甜美。

“你上过她了？”Ben挤出准备好的润滑剂摸到Matt的屁股上，突然没头没脑问了一句。

“谁？”Matt正往Ben勃起的阴茎上套安全套，心里又一次感叹眼前的家伙真是让人艳羡，猛的听到Ben的问题没反应过来。

“你竟然问谁！有很多个‘她’吗？”Ben生气地掰开手里粉软肉感的臀瓣，泄愤似的粗暴闯了进去。

“嗯⋯⋯”他们有段时间没做过，后面的窄道又变得很紧，被异物强硬捅开Matt不禁抿唇闷哼，却没什么痛苦的味道，尾音抽丝般的甜腻欢愉。

“你在吃醋吗？”等适应了让人晕眩的战栗感后，Matt舔舔嘴唇意味不明地笑着问，明知道这样会激怒Ben，让他接下来的动作更加粗暴，操得更狠。Matt却控制不住自己，挑衅似的说了出来。

果然，往常进入后都会停下来给Matt点时间适应了再抽动的Ben，没等完全插入就迫不及待开始发力，胀大的前端狠狠撞了几下肛口的括约肌，两手把Matt的屁股捏得发红，软嫩的臀肉溢出指间。

“你说呢？”Ben仿佛还觉得不够，把Matt的屁股再往自己的胯上拉近，Matt从墙上滑下来，全身只有肩膀靠在墙上做着力点，其他部位全部悬空脱离他的掌控。

他下意伸手去抓点什么稳住自己，然而身边除了光秃秃的墙壁什么也没有，Ben还在一下比一下更猛操进他肠道深处。他像溺水一样在狂浪里翻腾，唯一能做的就是在簇新的壁纸上多留下几条抓痕。

“我说，是的⋯⋯你吃醋了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”一次又猛又深的挺入明白无误惩罚他的不知死活。Matt小小尖叫一声，那一下正顶在他的敏感带上，饱经摩擦撩拨的肉壁被深深戳中，几乎直接把他扔进高潮，湿腻的肉壁马上绞紧Ben，两人连接的地方涌出一股泡沫般的水液。

“你说对了。”Ben无视Matt仿佛要昏过去的表情，心里充满了野蛮原始的冲动，要在Matt身上留下某种标记，除他以外别人不能再碰。

也许是常泡在地下酿酒厂里的关系，Matt身上沾上浅浅的酒香，Ben抱住他绷紧的细腰，舌尖添过他胸前的薄汗，下身冲撞得更快，好像逼Matt流更多汗，那醉人的甜酒味道就会更重一样。

五星酒店的隔音设施很好，Matt知道，仍然在顾忌什么，抑制自己不发出太多声音，却不知道忍耐的模样反而让人心痒难耐，勾引人的施虐欲望，想把他欺负的更狠一点。

颤抖的身体将硬挺起来的乳粒送进Ben的口里。

Ben毫不客气张口含进来，嘴唇用力吸吮，舌尖像刷子一样擦过敏感的尖端。立刻感到Matt被操软的体内抽动着夹紧了他。

“宝贝，”Ben抬头看着Matt说，“等以后有时间，一定要试试是不是只靠玩弄乳尖就能让你高潮一晚。”

宴会上Ben喝了一些酒，此刻酒气上头，让他的力气格外的大，紧绷的肌肉和凌厉的面部轮廓看起来也格外的有侵略性，说话的时候一侧唇角习惯性挑起一个弧度，加上颧骨上浸着汗水的小痣，在月光下触目惊心的性感惑人。

似乎天底下没什么他不能做的事，不管他想要什么，都让人乖乖双手奉上。

Matt看楞了几秒，不止身体上，心里也被忽如其来的浪潮掀卷，深陷情欲里的低软嗓音说道：“笨，传言的话也信，你不也是一样？”

Ben抬起头，被他脸上艳丽的潮红吸引，然后才听到他的话，十分满意，胸腔里暴戾的野兽被驯服几分，动作也温柔起来。

Matt想起什么，又说：“那个‘金发小个子’是不是你唆使手下的人说的？为什么现在人人都这么叫我，好过分⋯⋯”

“怎么会是我。”Ben眨下眼无辜地说，“我一点都不觉得你是个‘小个子’，我们配合的刚刚好。不信你看。”

他贴过去压紧Matt，像是想用身体的重量增加话里的可信度。

“我站着操你的时候，你的腿刚好能圈住我的腰，我搂住你，低头就能亲到你的嘴唇。”Ben说着拉起Matt的双腿环住他，在被他自己咬红的嘴唇上亲亲，抱着他往房间里面走，“把你抱起来你刚刚好完全陷进我的怀里，这么走动也不会从你里面滑出去。”

“听着好像⋯⋯”Matt被体内移动着的粗热肉棍搅得气息不匀，“你就是在说我是个小个子。”

“有吗？我们来研究看看。”Ben抱着Matt走到超大尺寸的床前，把Matt放在柔软的床垫上，用了几个体位证明Matt的身高和他多么契合，直到意犹未尽射在里面。

 

Matt喘息着撩开前发，擦掉快流到眼睛里的汗水，一手撑住Ben鼓胀的胸肌阻止他再来一次的打算。总算腾出空说出这次见面要说的要紧事。

“我这边准备的差不多，可以开始收网了。”Matt的蓝眼睛眨一下仿佛就能溢出水来，他看着Ben认真地说，“你最后再想清楚，一旦开始，就不能回头了。”

Ben两手撑在他头侧，调笑的表情也跟着变得严肃，瘦削英俊的面容果敢狠绝。

“当然了，他让我们一无所有，我们也要让他一无所有。”

很公平。

 

4.

“下个月会有迄今最大的一批货运过来，经过伊利运河，最后停在布鲁克林港区，运到他在那边的仓库。等确定了时间地点，我再通知你。”Matt边说边用手指捋顺Ben胸前卷曲的毛发。

Ben撑在他头上，脸上和顺着隆起的手臂肌肉流下的汗水打湿下面的床单，他看着Matt问：“他会出现吗？”

“会。”Matt抬眼，肯定地说，“船上除了朗姆酒，威士忌，这次还会有藏在里面一起运过来的可卡因。他要去那里验货。”

“你会一起去？”

“当然，是我给他牵的线。到时候你带够人在外面埋伏，我在里面里应外合，抢了他的货，捉住他，把他交给警察也好，我们自己处理也好，从此接手他的地盘和生意，改朝换代。”Matt的气息还在平顺中，刚刚从情欲里退潮的尾音低哑地说出黑吃黑的计划，听得Ben心里发痒，下身不禁又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“他信任你吗？”Ben撑着的手肘落到床上，两人之间的距离进一步压缩，胸膛贴着胸膛。

“我怀疑这个世界上有没有他信任的人。”Matt笑。

Ben看着Matt沉默。躺在身下仰视他的人抬手去擦他脸上的汗，揉揉他紧绷的表情。Ben把脸上的手攥进掌心里，“你自己小心，每天一想到你的处境，而我能做的⋯⋯”

“嘘。”Matt竖起食指抵住Ben的薄唇，“放心，我演技好得很，不会有事的。”说完拉住Ben的后颈，嘴唇送了上去辗转相贴。

“要准备的事情还有很多，你这里收一收，我们得下去了。”舔舔被吻过的嘴唇，Matt看看Ben身体某处把他推开，爬起来下床去穿衣服。

照例是Matt先下去，擦干脸上的汗理整齐头发，路过宴会厅旁边的休息室，看到他带来的女伴，Ben带来的女伴，还有一个有点眼熟，似乎就是传闻中他和Ben为之争风吃醋的女演员，加上旁边一个西装笔挺的男宾，四人一桌在打牌。

见Matt走过来，女伴看他一眼：“你去哪里了？这么半天，没出人命吧？”

“怎么会。”Matt在牌桌上看了一圈，问，“你们认识？”

女伴哼了一声：“宴会都散了，你再不回来我就要走了。”

女伴是Matt在一次聚会中认识的，一位落魄的富家小姐，Matt喜欢结交这样的女伴，自恃矜持，不会乱提要求，死缠烂打。只是纽约的社交圈子还是小了点，Matt不想给他和Ben惹上麻烦，心里决定不再见面。送人回到公寓楼下，在对方歪头质疑的目光中，潇洒挥挥手。

Matt离开一阵后，Ben下来带走自己的人。出了酒店，夜晚的空气依然湿闷，Ben坐在汽车后座上，西装外套搭着手臂，解开领结和两粒衬衫扣子，还是觉得有股燥热没抒发完，偏偏挽着他的女伴到车里也没松开他的手，抹胸礼服裙下的酥胸轻轻贴着他。

Ben把手臂从对方怀里抽出来，靠到车窗上说：“你不热吗？”

女伴给他一个白眼，下车后头都没回走得干脆利落。

 

从听完Matt的计划开始，血流一阵阵急涌拍打血管壁，抑制不住的兴奋和躁动反复划过心头，Ben呼出口气，灼热的呼吸迅速融进周围的空气里，黏稠地在他眼前飘荡。

血气方刚的年轻人，吃到一半停下来比不给吃还难受。Ben交叉握在腿上的双手无意捏紧，仿佛能多留一会儿手上残存的肌肤触感。

明明已经重聚，在一个城市里了，近距离的阻隔更让人心痒难耐。

Ben告诉司机开回公园大道的赌场，那里下面是他工作的地方，上面是他的住处。没有别的节目，宁愿回去查账发泄精力。心里暗自希望实行计划的那天快点到来。

在那之前，是漫长的下一次见面。

 

 

*

保险起见，Matt打来电话告诉Ben这个月都不要碰面，安静等待他的消息。但是几天后电话铃再次响起时，Ben心里的雀跃被浇灭了大半。Matt在电话里说藏在酒箱里一同运过来的可卡因交货出了问题，供货人和当地的帮派起了冲突，被对方突袭货物尽失。现在的情况应该会让酒先运过来，新一批可卡因制好后再随下次的船同行。那么此次目标人物会否出现就不得而知了，还需要进一步等待。

一等就等了两个月，中间约好当面商量调整计划也因突然有事取消。到十月下旬，天气从热转凉，Ben终于等来了期望中的那个电话，通知他确切的时间地点，以及预计的人数，让他提早做好准备。

等待的两个月期间，Ben已经在可能的仓库附近插好眼线。当天的交货时间是夜里十点，地点在布鲁克林大桥和曼哈顿大桥之间的工厂区里的一座仓库。

夜幕降临后，Ben带几个手下登上一座三层砖砌小楼楼顶，放眼望去依稀可见左手边的布鲁克林大桥和下面的16号码头。附近全是杂乱的厂房，入夜后光线暗淡，大型的仓库，机械制造厂和纸盒制造厂像阴影中的阴影，Ben他们的身影刚好隐进夜色里，不易被发现。

Ben的一个枪手在顶楼边沿找好一处视野开阔，正对着目标仓库的位置，步枪支上两脚架，架设瞄准镜，调整一会儿朝Ben比了个OK的手势。

Ben点点头。

为了保障火力，这次还同时带来两挺勃朗宁轻机枪。Ben向下面黑漆漆的巷子看过去，不起眼的暗影里，他的手下正在着手布置，按照事先规划好的，一挺埋伏在来路上，一挺封住去路。另外还有六辆车分布在几条街道外，车上只留司机，其余的人再加上30名枪手，人人带着黑手党的标配汤普森冲锋枪，呈扇形藏在每条街口，包围住仓库前后门。

目标仓库夹在机械工厂和一片仓库区之间，离他们的直线距离大概五六百米，门口亮着灯，偶尔有一两个工人出来一边在灯下抽烟一边望着面前空荡荡的弗朗特街，等待收货的模样。

天气凉爽，为方便行动，Ben从里到外穿了一身黑色，黑色衬衫，黑色领带，石墨一样光滑的丝麻西装，迎风立在楼顶，仿佛夜色从中折断。

变成夜色里的一道缝隙。

时间一分一秒过去，Ben看了眼手表，离预定的时间还剩10分钟。在黑暗的楼顶上呆久了，河对岸曼哈顿璀璨的灯火看着比夜空中的繁星还要耀眼。灯光折射到波光粼粼的东河上，不时有船一艘两艘开过去，河面像镜子一样碎成一片一片。

Ben再次看时间的时候，离10点已经过去了17分钟，预想中的船队依然杳无踪迹。到了夜晚寻欢作乐的时段，布鲁克林大桥上来往的车辆倒是渐渐多了起来。

然而没有车开到乌漆抹黑的工厂区来。

Ben微微皱眉。

Matt之前和他说过，他们那边出发后，会有他安排的人赶来向Ben报信，然而这个时间了还是鬼影也没有。

正在盘算的时候，旁边的Moore手肘碰碰他，示意他看向河面。

远处河道转弯处驶来一支船队，打头的拖船带着后面三艘载满货物的驳船驶进港口，在码头前泊住。过了一会儿，装模做样通过盘查后，船上的板条箱一箱箱被码头工人搬下，堆在接驳货车上，装了满满四辆车统一开走。

Ben透过军用望远镜盯紧移动中的拇指大小的车队。

车队开了几步向西一转，没有向东南面的厂房区开来。

Ben的视线跟过去，车队继续往前开，最后在港口区的中转仓库停下。

上百口木箱又一箱箱被搬进最边上的七号仓库里。

等卸完货的空车开远，仓库合上大门，Ben确定了事情有些不太对劲。

“难道临时改地点了？”Moore低声说出疑问。

Ben沉吟片刻，最后说：“车还没来，再看看。”

又过了一刻钟，下桥的车流里终于有一辆开上通向工厂区的弗朗特街，快速向他们驶来，停在目标仓库后面一条街道上。

一个带着软呢帽，有点胖的年轻人从车上跳下来，呼哧呼哧喘着爬上砖楼外的消防楼梯一直到楼顶，对完暗号把话带给Ben，迟了一会儿不过目标出发了。

既然两趟车同时出发，送信的车再怎么快也不会提前太多。Ben望向下桥的路，没有车再开过来，却有两辆向码头方向驶去。

不知道为什么会改变地点，Ben的心头浓云密布，一边带人走下消防梯，一边问送信的小胖子知不知道是怎么回事。

小胖子一脸迷茫：“我只负责送信，有人告诉我看到老大坐上车出发就来这里报信，越快越好，我就来了。”

Ben跟他对了下车牌号，问他车上都有什么人。

小胖子想了想，除了老大Weinstein外，还有两个一直形影不离的保镖，其中一个兼司机，以及最近他身边的红人，一个金发小个子。

 

街道上漆黑静寂，Ben比了个手势，黑漆漆的街口冒出几十个一身黑手持冲锋枪的人。

Ben点了几个人，让他们带着手下跟他走，然后对剩下的人说：“你们继续守在这儿，留意码头那边的动静，要是半小时后没人回来，就都去那边汇合。”

 

5.

从华尔道夫酒店出来被Weinstein叫到他那辆车上时，Matt心里就升起一些不好的预感。

坐在他现在的老板身边，窗外莱辛顿大道上的璀璨霓虹映在两人脸上，像某种表情五彩变换。

“这次事成之后你可会有一大笔钱入账，想没想过怎么花？”老板悠闲地靠住皮后座，好像他们已经完成验货，正在去花钱的路上。

Matt挑挑眉：“花掉之前我也许会先数上几遍，或者躺在上面睡上几天，谁知道呢，在上面吃饭也是极好的，然后再想怎么花。”

老板被他逗笑，拍拍Matt的大腿，改装过的道奇防弹车仿佛都被他的笑声震得摇晃。他笑了一阵，声音里还带着震颤继续道：“然后再找几个姑娘，如果不喜欢夜总会里的，之前的百老汇演员是个好选择，好过富家千金，这两个月真是辛苦你了，路线时间一改再改，白让你忙来忙去。”

“不要紧。”

车子沿着百老汇大街驶向下曼哈顿方向，末班电车不时从他们车旁经过。Matt口头应着，眼神飘向窗外，前面为他们开路的车忽然靠路边停了下来，他们的却继续向前。此时刚好有辆电车进站，把他们这两辆车挡在里面。

完成错身后，Matt下意回头去看，从后面街口开过来的一辆黑色厢型车跟在原先的头车后面，两辆车一前一后若无其事再次出发。

“这好像不是去仓库的方向？”车子突然掉头，Matt终于忍不住问。

“嗯。”Weinstein的面上看不出表情，刚刚的大笑像是贴上去的，一撕就掉，来得快去得也快。

“那是你忘带什么东西了？”

“没有，Matt。”Weinstein目不斜视看着前面的车流说，“我们先去办点正事。”

掉完头车子仍然沿着百老汇大街向上城区开，在和阿姆斯特丹大道交汇后，河畔边屹立的知名学府隐隐就在眼前。

Matt的心沉到车座上。今天出门他身上照例带了把柯尔特M1911，却十分清楚等到真的需要它时，它已经派不上用场了。

 

 

*

仓库距码头不远，快得开一点不到二十分钟就能赶到。

车轮飞快擦过地面，碾压过的石子飞溅到车门上的拍打声在车内听得十分清晰。

工厂区内灯光稀薄，直到开近港口都像拿着手电筒在漆黑的旷野里穿梭。和白天繁忙地装货卸货相比，此时的码头安静得不可思议。

尽管抱着疑虑，为免打草惊蛇，Ben还是让开来的六辆车在卸货区码成墙的木箱外停下，自己带着人穿过夜晚的阴影靠近供货物中转的七号仓库。

仓库位于直角库房区的最里面，门口停着两辆车，门缝里漏出一道模糊的光线，前后门各站着两个人放风。

Ben的手下分居库房区两端，借着黑暗和墙壁的遮掩向里面打量。

这和他们计划好的完全不一样。

事情超出了控制，Ben告诉自己，他们看到货物搬了进去，但是没看到人走进去。里面有些什么人一无所知，甚至连货对不对板都无法确定。

现在唯一能倚靠的就是等待Matt发出行动信号，如果他在里面的话。

这次机会他们等了太久，不到万不得已一定会执行到底。Ben打定主意，刚要向另一队人打手势包抄仓库，忽然脑中闪电般划过一个念头。

犹如刀口嗅到血腥味。

Ben突然改变主意，他叫人在墙根底下站好，双手握牢当做阶梯。库房是统一的联排砖房，天花很高但只有一层，Ben带来的二十多个手下踩着前面人的手爬上屋顶，弯腰小心靠近直角尖端的七号库房。

屋顶上依旧昏暗，视野却开阔不少，一开始大家不太明白老大为什么突然带他们爬屋顶，直到有眼尖的人看到库房边上的一小片树林里藏着的枪口。

众人不约看向中间的老大，Ben英俊的脸上表情比夜色还深沉。

可以确定这里是个陷阱，他们的计划被识穿了。不知道Matt的处境如何，在不在里面，附近一共埋伏了多少人。

一秒钟内，无数问题齐齐闪过Ben的心头。他一个答案也没有，却迅速做出了决定。

楼顶的手下按照他的指示趴下来背靠背围成一圈，各就各位后Ben点下头，两面同时响起枪声。

前后门的守卫哼都没哼最先倒下，然后是藏着枪口的树丛。噼噼啪啪的子弹射进泥土地里，射到树上，射中人的肉体，滚滚尘土和草木碎屑四溅，夹杂着凄厉的惨叫声。

翘首以待的伏兵很快开始反击。树林里火舌闪烁，却因为位置的劣势，大多数子弹白白浪费到库房的砖墙上，粉尘和碎块扑簌扑簌掉落。

Ben居高临下看着树林里窜动的人影，估算了下大概埋伏了二三十人。这个念头刚一成形，L型的库房区内侧铁门吱嘎开启的声音掩盖在枪声下，直到里面的人提枪涌出，朝楼顶射击才被发现。

几分钟前静得只有虫鸣声的港口区一时间像点燃的火药桶，枪口的火光几乎照亮夜空。

Ben带来的两挺机枪发挥了极大作用，一前一后背对背射击把子弹舞成一道长鞭，下面企图靠近库房外墙爬上来的人纷纷被射中，一团团血雾在空中爆开，倒下的人胸口，腰腹，大腿被打成血肉模糊的血洞。

空气里满是硝烟和血腥气，屋顶被激烈的交火震得隐隐颤动。

凭借地形和火力优势，即使下面的人数是他们的两倍，双方的枪战也逐渐演变成单方面屠杀。又过了一会儿，Ben看到远处几辆车朝他们疾驰过来，是他之前留在工厂区的援兵。至此形势十分明朗，Ben于是对手下交代了句，“留几个活口。”

手下得令，火力减缓，下面库房一侧躲在两辆车后负隅顽抗的几个人突然爬进车里。Ben的手下以为他们是要逃跑，枪口马上对准车厢，却意外射空，车子没有掉头逃走，而是直接开进仓库里，正对着Ben他们站的楼顶下方。

Ben猛然想起什么，喊了声撤退推着手下们往他们爬上来的墙边跑。

快跑到墙檐，前面的人犹豫着怎么跳下去时，身后突然爆发一声巨响，冲天的火光和气浪把他们直接掀翻，一群人撒豆子一样打着滚掉到地上。

仓库从中被炸断，砖块碎石被炸上天又和烟尘火星一同溅落。爆炸的库房就在七号仓库旁边，刚入库的百余箱烈酒在余波中被引爆，第二波爆炸比第一波更加猛烈，整片库房区瞬时陷入巨大的浓烟和火海里并且四处蔓延，光芒甚至盖住了河对岸曼哈顿的璀璨夜景。

 

 

*

“不得不说，Matt，我差点就被你骗过去了。”

开过阿姆斯特丹大道，车子停在哥伦比亚大学僻静的侧门前。前面已经停了辆车，没多久，两个穿着黑西装的壮汉提着一个麻袋从侧门走出来，钻进前面的车里。

两辆车一起发动。

坐在前面的保镖扔给Matt一个黑色头袋一副手铐，让他自觉一点。

“你们应该更隐蔽点的。”老板面无表情地说。

Matt没再说话。

黑色棉布挡住视线，Matt只能凭感觉猜测他们开了多久，拐了几次弯，大概开到哪个区域。汽车上桥下桥时的颠簸感十分明显，以此为分界，Matt在脑中的地图上描绘他们的行进路线，有了一个粗略的判断。

待车终于停下来后，保镖把Matt扛到肩上，走进一幢建筑物内，爬了两段楼梯，最后把Matt扔在一个房间的墙角里，在他脑后重击一下，敲晕了他。

不知过了多久，Matt被眼前的白光晃醒，头上的布袋被拿开，有人蹲下来用麻绳捆住Matt的双手双脚。一双手工皮鞋走进Matt的视线里，连带一段精致的裤脚。

Matt尖削的下颌被鞋尖挑起来，他的前任老板从上向下高高俯视着他，“运点高级酒进来就以为是这个城市的主人了？永远别忘了自己是谁。”语气里没有兴奋，也没有鄙夷，就像这是一件微不足道的小事，比如高级衣料上的灰，掸一掸就能掉落，不值一提。

鞋尖的主人似乎在等Matt的回应，然而Matt回给他的也是一张面无表情的脸，他不耐烦地把角度挑高，Matt的下颌和脖颈几乎仰成一条直线，呼吸都变得困难，依然没有说话。从上看下去，Matt的脸显得更小更尖，因为呼吸不畅脸颊和眼角开始发红，眼里涌上点水光。

Weinstein这才满意地哼了声，脚放了下去，留下一个人看守，带着剩下的人走出房间，锁上房门。

Matt躺回地板上，咳了几声，慢慢找回自己的呼吸。他抬头打量这个房间，面积不大，除了他和看守，只有一张沙发，一张床，一个五斗橱和一个水盆架。

在哥大门口被抬进车里的，Matt确信那应该是Ben的弟弟Casey，他们俩同时被控制住了，被关在不同房间，Weinstein没急着处理他们，肯定还有别的打算。

他很担心Ben的处境。计划被识破，不知道Weinstein会不会布置什么埋伏对付Ben。他们现在很被动，唯一值得庆幸的是，虽然房间的装潢，布局，甚至大小都发生了变化，他却本能的感到似曾相识的亲切，加上脑中对他们此刻位置的判断，Matt有百分之八十的把握确定这是哪里。

 

刚离开的Weinstein站在Matt房间外的走廊里，一个手下匆忙跑上楼梯，跑到他耳边说了几句话。

布鲁克林桥下港口发生严重爆炸事件，他们派去伏击的人几乎全军覆没，伏击对象却毫发无伤大摇大摆离开，还因为手下犯蠢引爆仓库，害得他刚运来的大批私酒和可卡因变成空气。

云淡风清的纽约大佬听到后终于勃然大怒。

 

6.

第十大道和甘斯沃尔特街交界一带集中了纽约上百家屠宰场，即使街道上也难掩浓重的生肉和血腥气味。Ben的帕卡德轿车停在高架铁路下的一间肉铺前，保镖拉开车门，他今天依然是黑衬衫，黑领带，黑西装，戴着一顶黑色礼帽，被人引进店内，手下鱼贯跟在后面。

上午白晃晃的日光被关在门外。穿过店面，里面的窗口都被封死，走廊亮着几盏日光灯，光线一下子暗下去。

生肉的腥味越来越重，两边没关门的房间里挂满半扇半扇还在滴着血的猪肉。墙上，地上，以及天花板上刮不净的油腻像是从那里长出来。店里的人把Ben带进一间只有一把刚搬来的皮质扶手椅的空房间。

Ben坐进皮椅里，两个手下从冷库里拖出一个昨晚抓到的活口，扔到他面前。

收拾完昨晚的残局，然后马不停蹄派人去查Matt的下落，刚刚收到消息Casey也不见了，到现在Ben已经超过30小时没有合过眼。他靠着皮椅，一脚随意搭在另一脚的膝盖上，礼帽投下一小片阴影，遮住眼睛里的红血丝，整个人只有颧骨和脸颊上的痣是鲜活的，让他看起来介于电影明星和死神的投影之间，是个有血有肉的活人。

“说吧，你们把他搞到哪儿去了。”

一阵沉默过后，他低声开口，声音在血腥味的空气里浮浮沉沉。

房间以前可能做过屠宰室，地板被染成一块块的暗红色，Ben光亮的皮鞋踩在地上，衣着光鲜的男人和这里如此格格不入，却又如此浑然天成。

在冷库里冻了好几小时的倒霉鬼蜷在地上，瑟瑟发抖。

隔壁的冷库里还有几个他的同伙，肉铺里隔音不好，冻得只剩一口气的黑道混混们不时听到一两声惨叫，来自他们受审的兄弟，或者其他店里正在挨宰的猪羊。

 

Ben无奈地闭上眼，踢开抓住他裤脚的血手。他相信抓住的几个人已经知无不言，却没有一句是他现在想听到的。

时针指向了下午，离约定的时间过去了十几小时，还不知道Matt和Casey是死是活。Ben用手指捏捏眉心，正在思考下一步对策，外面传来匆忙的刹车声，一个手下跑进来交给他一包东西。

“是Weinstein的人送来的。”

Ben听到打开纸包，分量很轻，很薄，里面是两片衣角和一个手写地址。

Ben马上变了脸色。

 

 

送来的地址在布鲁克林，靠近威廉斯堡北端的贝德福德大道上。

Ben很久没去过那边了，一提起那里想到的还是小时候漏风的铁窗，房间里一张挨一张挤得满满当当的小床，和睡在他邻床的Matt。冬天最冷的时候，他把自己的被子让给Casey，自己去和Matt挤一张床，两个人缩在Matt的被窝里冰冷的手伸进对方的睡衣，被子盖到头顶，这样度过一个又一个寒冷的冬天。

那时吃的东西也很少。有时Matt会带他们到街上，去偷杂货店里的水果硬糖给Casey吃。或者在天气好的时候偷偷溜上渡轮去科尼岛度假，月神乐园里排队坐旋转木马或者摩天轮的人群像商店里的货架随他们挑选，Matt通常会挑成双成对的年轻恋人下手，男方为了讨姑娘的欢心荷包通常塞得很满，被偷了也死要面子装作无所谓，不会追究。他们就拿Matt的战利品买份热狗或烤牡蛎，时间早的话就再走远一点，经过大大小小的球场，走到海滩上，步道边上有许多小吃摊，他们就能光明正大坐下来享用一餐。

从岛上回到福利院后，剩下的钱还够他们再挥霍一阵。那是段难得清闲又富裕的日子，他和Matt迷上了看电影，放学后到宵禁前的时间很多时候是泡在电影院里，买份爆米花，坐在后排看一部浪漫喜剧或者惊悚谍战。

有一天晚上看完电影回来，Ben躺在床上睡不着，翻来覆去回想荧幕里热烈拥吻的情侣，他马上就到青春期了，开始对情爱一事充满幻想，Matt比他大两岁，早一步知道了这些秘密。他扭头去看Matt的床，晚上月光很亮，树影投在Matt的棉被上，Matt也睁着眼，见Ben转头对他勾勾手指叫他过去。

“你身上怎么这么热？”Ben钻进Matt的被窝里，小床对两个青春期的少年来说越来越挤，两人贴成一团，Matt把棉被拉到头顶，低声问。

Ben却没回答他，反而问了句不相干的：“你接过吻了吗？”

Matt愣了下，随即轻笑一声：“问这个干什么？”

“没什么，随便问问，不说算了。”

Matt无声笑着戳戳Ben的额头：“你肯定还没有。”

Ben没回话，翻个身背对他，有点赌气的样子。

“喂，”Matt手指放到Ben的背上无意识画圆圈，“想不想试试？”

Ben果然转回来：“怎么试？”

“过来。”

Matt按着Ben的头凑向自己，黑暗里看不清脸，但是另一个人的气息已经近在眼前，Matt咬下嘴唇，然后屏住呼吸，靠了过去。

两个少年的嘴唇碰到一起，显而易见的热度让Ben睁大双眼，近距离，什么也看不清，Matt可能睁着眼，也可能没有，他在Ben的唇上吸吮下，发出啵的轻响，两秒钟的时间都不到，两人的嘴唇就分开了。

“怎么样？”Matt躺回枕头上问。

Ben呼出口气，看着Matt说：“很软。”

Matt又笑，刚想开口说话，Ben的手指忽然摸上他的唇，“跟摸起来不太一样，再来一次。”说着头向Matt探过去。

四片唇再次碰上。

这次没急着结束，两人相贴一阵仿佛在努力体会那奇妙的感触，然后不自觉同时加深力度互相吸吮。Ben正觉得使不上劲感到焦躁时，一个湿热的东西划过他的唇缝，毫无预兆伸进他的口腔里。像打开了某处开关，奇异的电流窜上Ben的脊椎，他一动不动，生怕打扰了搅动他舌尖的那股温柔。

Matt把舌尖收回来，没忍住笑出声。

“你⋯⋯”Ben只说出一个字，不知道该怎么形容他的感受。

“笨，这叫舌吻懂不懂，大人们都这么亲。”Matt笑着说，“人家这么亲你时，你也要动一动回应才行。”

“再试试。”

Ben像发现个新秘密，急不可耐探寻下去，这次他搂住Matt的腰，侧身压到Matt身上，学着Matt的样子舔舔他的嘴唇，舌尖挑开唇缝。

Matt忍耐了一会儿他没有章法的蛮干，最后笑着推开他，“这样不行，这是讲究技巧的。”

虽然看不清，但是Matt知道Ben一定一脸茫然。他想了想，从枕头下面摸出一颗糖含进口里，对Ben说：“如果你能用舌头把糖从我嘴里抢走，你就差不多学会了。”

Ben整个人翻到Matt身上。

 

真是久远的记忆。

Moore敲开办公室的门，打断了Ben站在窗边的回想。

“都准备好了？”Ben回身问他。

Moore点点头：“你确定要这么做？昨晚的事上了新闻头条，而且，信上说让你一个人去⋯⋯”

“我们走。”没等他说完，Ben率先走出房门。

 

 

*

那天出门时Matt穿了身深墨绿色灯芯绒套装，白色衬衫，西裤吊着背带。衣服很厚实，但躺在地板上时间长了还是被膈得骨头痛。他把自己蜷起来，被捆住的双手放到小腹前，曲起腿挡住。负责看守他的人没一会儿就厌倦了这项干巴巴的工作，坐在沙发里打瞌睡。

Matt留意着看守人的动静，一手悄悄摸上外套下摆的边缝，一根约三英寸长的细扁型金属棒从衣缝里挤出来滑进Matt手心，Matt食指和拇指捏住一端，灵巧地反握住开始切割手上的麻绳。

看守人睡得很浅，几次睁开眼恶狠狠看着他，Matt不得不停下来，直到房门被推开，一个妓女走进来陪看守人找乐子。

Matt知道这个地方现在的用途，他很感谢跨坐在沙发上的姑娘帮他挡住视线。

沙发上的两个人渐入佳境，男人粗重的喘息和女人起伏有致的呻吟盖住割断麻绳和解锁手铐的细微声响。即将到达高潮的刹那，男人的颈动脉上突然被刺进一根三英寸的金属棒，就像刺破一个装满水的气球，血柱直喷到一侧的墙壁上，身子一歪一声没吭。和他面对面的姑娘眼睛里都被溅进血，惊恐地张大嘴，没等发出来就被Matt的手紧紧捂住。

“深呼吸。”Matt站在姑娘身后，声音轻柔地诱导，“用力吸气，一直到吸不进为止，到了吗？”

睁大双眼的姑娘在Matt手里点点头。

“很好。现在我要把手放开，你把气吐出来，不要发出任何声音，能做到吗？你应该知道不听话的后果。”

姑娘再次点点头。

Matt的手慢慢从姑娘脸上离开，姑娘惊恐地喘着气，努力不发出声音。

“我很抱歉这么做。”

把姑娘手脚捆住，衣服扒光，嘴里塞进她自己的丝袜，抱到床上时，Matt低声对她说。然后在对方惊疑不定的注视下利落脱下自己身上的套装。

女士睡裙穿在身上还是有点紧，而且短，Matt看看身上绷紧的紫罗兰色蕾丝裙，决定翻衣柜试试运气。这个房间平常大概是有人住的，五斗橱里有几件丝质睡裙，开襟毛衫，甚至还幸运地有假发和帽子。

Matt把丝裙穿在腰间，裙摆垂下来遮住脚，披上毛衫，选了一顶长波浪金色卷发和灰色兔毛帽，卷发堆到脸侧，帽檐压得很低，只露出他的下巴尖。从死掉的看守身上搜出一把手枪揣进怀里，Matt打开房门左右看看，走了出去。

走廊里站着几个Weinstein的手下，Matt双手交叉挡住平坦的胸部，毛衫自身后收紧，勾勒出一截腰线和圆鼓鼓的翘臀。他低头从那些人身边走过去，没人发现他的异样，只顾着互相传递消息，说着“来了，来了”，“老板下令清场。”

之前Matt被捆住时听到了Weinstein的怒吼，猜测Ben那边的情况应该不错，现在只要他找到Casey，两人一起逃出去就能全身而退。

然而这栋建筑上下一共四层，几十个房间，不知道Casey被关在哪里。

到处都有人看着，很难一间一间找，Matt低头慢慢走，忽然有人从后面推了他一把，大声喊道：“让客人和姑娘们从后门离开，老板要清场了。”拍拍Matt又说一遍，“快点走！”

听到走廊的喊声，两边的房门开开合合，不断有人走出来，白天没什么客人，大都是店里的姑娘。Matt匆忙溜一眼记下没开门的几个房间，想找机会过去看看却被多起来的人流挡住，被拥着往楼梯间走。

楼梯上一队妓女匆匆下楼，一队黑道分子提枪跑上来。Matt混在妓女的队伍里忍住没回头，看架势这里马上就要变成战场。时间紧迫，他只能另想办法。

 

7.

出事后，Ben在公园大道的赌场一整天闭门谢客。他从顶楼坐电梯下来，一出电梯门，一楼大厅里站满Moore召集来的百十号人，都穿着黑西装，黑风衣，风衣底下藏着冲锋枪，有几个人提着轻机枪，肩膀和腰上缠满弹链。

昨晚的事大家都听说了。Ben扫了圈面带杀气的手下，点下头，一行人浩浩荡荡出发。

十几辆黑色轿车连成一线，装着能炸平半个城市的弹药，风驰电掣驶过纽约街头。仿佛车里没装刹车，一路闯过数个红灯，惹得街上行人侧目，议论着要有大事发生了。

车队开进布鲁克林，街边景色和Ben住在这里时没有太大变化，但他知道他们离开后福利院变成了什么样。

小时候从电影院出来，Matt和他讨论过长大后要做什么。坐着高级轿车在繁华城区出没的西装笔挺的黑道大佬是街上所有小孩的憧憬目标，他和Matt也觉得那很酷，但是做个电影明星也很不错。如果福利院没出事的话，也许他们会走上完全不同的路。

他和Matt也不会突然分开。

那天晚上后来，他趴在Matt身上，从来没觉得水果糖能那么甜。他用舌尖把糖粒从Matt口腔里卷过来，又被Matt勾住舌根，重新滑进他口里。粘腻带着甜香味道的口水沾满两人的下巴，那粒糖不知道在谁的舌尖上融化，Ben亲到自己喘不上气才依依不舍放开，还把Matt脸上的口水舔得干干净净。

“你傻不傻，换气也是技巧之一，我又跑不了，你想憋死我吗。”Matt把棉被掀开，大口喘气。

Ben被他骂了也没什么反应，只是说：“你应该多和我练练。”

他说到做到，此后这项两人之间的小练习一直是他勤奋努力的目标。但是因为跟着Matt总有各种各样的好事，大多数时候Casey都和他们混在一起，Ben当然知道接吻这事无论和谁做都越私密越好，白天总是很难找到机会，只能等到夜里。

让他开心的是——虽然那时还不明白为什么会开心，Matt对这项练习也有同样的热情，两个人半夜抱在棉被下，练习了各式各样的吻法，只碰嘴唇，只含住嘴唇，还有只碰舌尖，最后大都会变成缠绵的唇舌难分。

只是，Ben从来没成功把糖粒抢走过。一直没做到，那就一直有理由和Matt练习下去。

 

十几辆车胎和路面的摩擦声大得吓人。车队在一幢四层红砖建筑前停下，一触即发的时刻，Moore不知道旁边的Ben怎么还能露出傻笑，一定是他的幻觉。再一看果然，Ben还是那副没有表情的扑克脸，俊帅的脸绷得像嶙峋的荒滩。

刺耳的刹车声过后，所有人齐齐从车上下来，以车为掩护，枪端在车顶。

对面的楼里每扇窗口后都至少有一把枪朝外瞄准。Ben没有犹豫，皮鞋落在石子路面上，食指和中指向空中一划，几十把冲锋枪同时喷出火舌。

密集的子弹和被打碎的玻璃片雨一样落下，街上的行人惊叫着抱头逃窜。楼里面的人没想到他们下来直接开火，被老大指定负责用人质谈判的人听到枪声手忙脚乱命人把人质押到窗前止住外面的火力。

被装进麻袋里的Casey因为对前一晚下在他酒里的迷幻药过敏，全身发红昏迷，到现在还没醒过来，两个手下搞了半天也没法把一滩软泥似的人架到玻璃渣乱溅的窗口让他保持不动。

另一个房间里的Matt干脆消失不见了。

负责人赶忙分出几个人手到处去找人。

 

Matt随人流下到底楼后闪进最南端的厨房间里。Weinstein把人手都调到这个地方来，不管他想干什么，Matt要把握现在的机会给他添点麻烦。

他从橱柜里找到两瓶酒，一盒火柴，然后把灶台都推到墙角，打开瓦斯阀门，这时他听到外面爆发的大面积枪战。

他跑出厨房间，藏到对面楼梯间的墙后，举枪朝向灶台，扳机却迟迟没扣下。这是他从小长大的地方，到处都有他生活的痕迹，即使被人抹去重建，那些回忆还在那里。

现在他要在别人把它毁灭之后，再毁灭一次。

Matt下定决心正要开枪，走廊另一边跑来Weinstein一个手下，朝他大喊：“你在这儿干什么呢？不是叫你们撤离⋯⋯”

Matt下意扭头看向他，看到Matt的脸，他没说完愣住了。Matt迅速掉转枪口，朝他心口开了一枪，接着不再犹豫，将子弹送进溢满瓦斯的厨房间里。

瞬间爆炸声压过外面铺天盖地的枪声。Matt提着裙摆跑上二楼，隐约自身后的火光里听到被他击中的手下在喊人抓他。

楼上的走廊里没有人，所有人都守在窗前忙着抵抗外面的进攻。Matt拧开酒瓶瓶盖，他一路往前走，脚边两条酒香湿痕一路跟着他。酒瓶倒空后被扔到一边，划了一把火柴，火光掉到木板地上，沿着他的足迹燃烧过去。

楼梯间里传来脚步声，Matt打开手边的一扇房门，举枪闪进。

 

 

骤然掀起的爆炸让外面的枪战中断几秒。

半小时前，Ben车队里的两辆车在一条街外停下，Ben告诉他们从脚下的下水道下去，能通向目标地点的地下排风系统。

此时被包围的建筑忽然炸烂一角，Ben以为是那队人得手了，向旁边使个眼色，手下会意加强火力，掩护他们进入房屋里面。

而Ben派出的另一队人按照他的记忆在地下摸索前进，正不知道对应哪个通风口时，地上突然地动山摇，簌簌往下掉灰，几人骤然有了方向。

 

Ben带人穿过烟尘弥漫，着火的厨房间，冲锋枪端在胸前，见人便送去一串子弹。里面的人毫无防备，看到他们一愣，没等反应过来就被近距离射击打穿。

血腥和硝烟的味道在Ben熟悉的房子里蔓延。

这里变了很多，但他还是能找到很多昔日的痕迹。

真是巧，Ben想，他最后一次出现在这里时，也是这样火光笼罩，一片混乱的情景。这次重回故地也是。

他想起Matt跟他说过，人生就是不断重复，不断轮回，所以早晚有一天会轮到他们。

这么说的时候，他人已经到了加拿大，Ben攒了半年钱凑够路费去多伦多看他。两人躺在Matt远方亲戚家的床上，已经学会抽烟，房门被敲响时Matt急忙把Ben藏进被子里。

Matt坐在床上应付他那位疑神疑鬼的阿姨。Ben抱着Matt的腰，脸贴在他大腿上，两人刚接完一个满是香烟味道的吻。

Ben十六岁了，知道了什么是情欲反应，什么是性爱滋味，可以把Matt吻得喘不上气了。他枕着Matt腿上的大动脉，几乎能听到汩汩血流声。

他看到Matt胯间隆起的一团，他自己也是。

等到房门重新关上，Ben从憋闷的被窝里钻出来，Matt笑着递只烟给他，他接过来，却没有点燃。

“上个月我和一个姑娘睡了，但是眼前冒出的，是你的脸。”

Ben把玩着手里的烟，细长的香烟从他指间转一圈，又一圈，然后回到手心。他像无意识摩挲烟身，说出口中的话，处于全然不同的时空里。

而Matt只顾着低头抽烟，仿佛没听到他说了什么，刹那间让他以为来多伦多只是他自己的幻觉。

“听到我说的了么？”

Ben伸手捏住Matt的尖下巴，扳过他的脸，把烟从他嘴里拿出来，问他。

Matt在烟雾里点点头，眼神还是没看他。

Ben也没再说话，用手掐熄了烟，向Matt靠过去。

他碰了碰Matt的嘴唇，Matt还是垂着眼，但是没有躲开。

他便放心了，开始得寸进尺，空着的手一伸，把Matt环进自己怀里，另一手还捏着Matt的下颌，舌头也探了进去。

两人抱着倒在乱成一团的床上。

Matt还是像往常他们练习时那样配合地打开齿关，双手抓住Ben掐着他的手臂。

Ben抱得很紧，像侵占自己的私人物品，不许别人觊觎那样。

Matt被迫张大的齿关开始发酸，口水都溢出来时，Ben的手终于拿开，移到了两人胯间。

“你怎么不教我后面的事？”

Ben凑到Matt耳边，舔舔他发红的耳廓，低声笑着问。

Matt终于抬起眼，看着他回道：“现在你知道了。”

Ben笑：“试过才知道。”

Matt不置可否，却任由他脱掉自己的裤子。

 

两人第一次做爱，时间是下午，地点在异国他乡吃饭睡觉都在被窝里的小床上。房间隔音不好，能听到隔壁说话。过程很压抑，没经验，Ben半天才进去，谁都不敢太大声，但结合本身已足够激动，甚至顾不上体会高潮是什么感觉。

后来分开的日子里，每个晴朗无风似曾相识的午后，Ben都会想起Matt陷进床单里柔软消瘦的身体和努力抑制呻吟的表情，他的体温，呼吸，还有裹着他们的被团，支撑他攒钱远赴他国再见一面。虽然等他再去时，被团已经藏不下他了。

 

 

熟悉的旧屋里，眼前的火舌没一刻停下来，走廊的墙壁没一会儿就被打得千疮百孔，地上躺满还在抽搐的尸体，血流缓慢在他们身下扩大，渗进木板地里。

房间里的枪手们听到爆炸声，枪声，和着火的呼喊声，不断从里面跑出来，尚未看清外面的情况就被犹如天降的敌手一枪毙命，在内外夹击下成为移动人靶。

Ben的两拨人在一楼大厅汇合，一队人负责扫荡一楼，Ben带剩下的人上楼，刚刚在外面他在三楼的一扇窗口前看到了Weinstein，此刻毫不犹豫直取楼上。

一切发生的很快。发现被包围，Weinstein的人刚做好迎战的准备就被对方打入内部，忽然之间到处都是子弹，火光和浓烟。人质只剩一个，还昏迷不醒，以为万无一失的大佬没想到Ben这么大胆，马上命人背上人质，和他去顶楼他的枪械库。

一行人被手下掩护走到走廊里，迎面正看到Ben和他身后的一队黑衣枪手，子弹随即扑面而来，两个小弟成了他们的肉盾，护送他们走向楼梯。

Ben看到他们背着一个人，心中肯定那不是Matt就是Casey，马上叫人小心点，不要打到自己人。

火力减弱的片刻，对面的人已经走上楼梯，叫嚣着让他们不要动，否则开枪打死人质的人被Ben用Parabellum08一枪点名。

楼梯上的人不敢再耽搁。

待清扫完留下掩护的杂鱼，Ben向楼梯探头，一粒子弹擦着他左边眉尾飞过，脸上一凉，接着是入骨的灼热。一眼他已经瞄准，抬枪击中背着人质的人的大腿。

惨叫后是重物滚下楼梯的声音。Ben的手下替他完成补枪，楼梯上除了倒下的伤者和死尸，空无一人。

他们马上冲上去，掀开滚下楼梯的麻袋，Casey正闭着眼躺在里面。

 

尽管折损了身边一多半的人，楼上的大佬终于到了他在顶楼的套间，最信任的几个手下为他守住门口，他去里间的枪械库挑拣武器。

正往MP18里装弹，接连不断的枪声已经蔓延到门口。锁上的门被砰砰轰烂，Weinstein忙举枪朝进来的人猛开火，倒下了才发现被他射成血洞的两个人是他尽忠职守的手下。

外面的人听到那声撞针空响方才踱进门。

Ben举着他的P08——他在战场上缴获的战利品，对着Weinstein的心口慢慢走进。

“Matt在哪？”

脸上开始滴汗的大佬看着他，很不屑地笑了声，“差点没认出你们来，要不是你们太着急。当年你还很小吧？”他一边说着，一只手悄悄摸上桌面。

Ben眼都没眨连扣扳机，一枪射中他的手腕，一枪打远了桌上的手枪。

“八年前，刚好十四岁。”Ben说。

“啧，你们准备了真够久，就是间房子而已。”

“是啊，就是间房子，只不过里面住着256个孤儿，被你一把火烧死了几十个。”

“呵，”手腕上的血滴到桌上，地上，昔日叱咤风云的大佬索性没去管，完好的手从衣袋里摸出支烟给自己点上，“让你们搬走你们不听，和黑帮作对能有什么好下场。那个女院长是Matt的妈妈？”

Ben点点头，手里的枪一动不动，“去年也因肺病去世了，Matt带她去加拿大治了几年都没治好，拜你所赐。”

“你们也是厉害。”烟吸得很快，几口就烧到底，隔着烟雾Weinstein脸上的笑显得意味不明，“干掉我，你们也算前途无量了，可惜，如果让人知道，你们有个是喜欢让男人操屁股的，还能在道上混下去吗？”

Ben还是一动没动。

他设想过很多次有一天如愿报仇时的情景。在Matt回纽约以前，他曾自己布置过两次对Weinstein的暗杀，不过失败了。他反而松一口气，这件事果然还是要和Matt一起做，并且让他死得明明白白，才是胜利者的姿态。

几十个同伴在火中丧生，Matt的妈妈因忙着救人被烟尘和热气灼伤肺部，Matt带她远走治病，以及他这些年流落街头的生活。

举枪进门的时候Ben都感到异常平静，直到听到Weinstein最后一句话。

他从来没有定义过和Matt的关系，也许自己都有些想不清，他只知道他和Matt大概就像是融进彼此的骨血，无法分解也无法剔除，所以随便怎么定义都好。

但这件事是不能让人知道的，不说社会风气和宗教影响，在崇尚绝对力量和统治的黑帮里，这个打击是致命的。

下面的火势终于烧上来。

交火声转弱，也许是被整栋房子哔啵的燃烧和断裂声盖住。

“你才是可惜，”Ben说，“我本来想饶你一命的。”

枪里剩的六发子弹全部送进眼前突然苍老的身体里，近距离射击威力惊人，Weinstein从桌前被震到窗边，最后一粒子弹直接把他掀出窗外。

Ben走到窗前。大片鲜血从Weinstein身下和身上的弹孔流出，双眼几乎突出来，朝天瞪着Ben。

“不过，还是谢谢你把地点选在这里。”

 

Ben走出套间，Moore正向他走过来，虽然他不太明白为什么Ben突然要在敌人的地盘上救他的对头，还是听从Ben的命令，向他报告，“火势越来越大，警察快来了，房子搜了大半，还是没找到MattDamon。”

“继续找，肯定就在这幢房子里。”

 

 

*

Matt的运气不太好。

闪进的房间里有两个枪手，他一枪正中其中一个眉心，竭尽全力闪身了，还是没躲过另一人射来的子弹。

手里的枪当场脱落，子弹卡在手腕里，身子被冲劲撞得一斜，假发连帽子一同掉到地上。朝他开枪的人已经向他走过来，本来想补枪，仔细一看认出了他，知道老大下过令留活口，于是用麻绳把Matt两手分别绑在床头。

绳结牵动手腕上的枪伤，Matt疼得咬紧下唇，额头渗出大滴汗水，打湿了凌乱的金发。

系完绳扣的枪手看着他愣住了。

Matt身上还穿着女士睡裙，尽管溅了一身血，两手被吊起来，露出大片赤裸的胸口，以一个标准等待被征服的姿势躺在床上，因为疼痛，蓝眼睛里一层闪亮的水光。

两人诡异地对视几秒。

单腿跪在床上的枪手忽然摸上Matt的大腿，仿佛想为自己诡异的感觉找到出口。这个时候，外面有人在喊人质换了女装有没有人看见，回过神的枪手正要回话，Matt抬起大腿，利落地勾住对方的脖子，两腿收拢绞紧。

枪手发不出声音，脸上瞬间涨得通红，瞪着眼，自由的两手到处摸索，从腰间掏出把枪，顾不上对准哪里就扣下扳机。

Matt不受控制惊叫一声，子弹穿过他大腿外侧的肌肉射进后面的墙壁里。他咬牙没有卸下腿上的力道，用力向侧边一拧，枪手终于不动了。

鲜血染红了下面的裙装，床单上也溅的到处都是，索性没有伤到大动脉。

双手用力一拉，Matt的后背贴到床头，口舌并用解开手上的麻绳，撕下一块裙摆匆忙包住大腿和手腕上的伤，捡起地上的枪，一瘸一拐打开房门。

外面一片混乱，火势沿着走廊两边烧了起来，浓烟滚滚，四处还有零星的枪声。

天花板上出现裂痕，一块块的木板石膏板从上面脱落，掉到脚边。腿上的血染透了包扎的布料，Matt一时没看出烟雾里是什么情况，不知该前进还是后退，犹豫间，头顶的横梁摇晃两下眼看要砸下来，Matt想往后躲避，没受伤的腿向后踩到一块砖块，身体突然失去平衡。

横梁在眼前掉落，火星乱飞。Matt失控地倒向后面，双手在空中下意想抓住什么。

他抓住了一只手。

急剧失速后，他跌进一个熟悉的怀抱里。

Ben从后面抱住了他。

 

8.

整栋房屋正在坍塌。

要找的人都找到，Moore迅速疏散帮派里的手下离开现场，警察随时会过来。

Ben横抱着Matt从正门走出来，两人都是一身血，Ben梳得光亮的发型散下几缕发丝，礼帽也不见了，回到光线明亮的街道上有种恍如隔世的感觉。

Ben心里记挂着一件事，既然Weinstein知道了，不晓得他告诉了多少人。他把Moore叫过来，低声在他耳边吩咐：“里面的人，一个不留。”

Matt透过拢住他的衣领看到Ben咬紧的下颌线条，对Ben虚弱地笑了下，脸色因为失血开始发白。Ben把西装上衣搭在他身上，宽大的衣服遮住他，没人能看到他是谁。

身后的窗口冒出绵密火光，整幢楼都在哔啵燃烧声里摇摇欲坠。

Ben和Matt没有回头。坐进Ben的车里，Matt靠着后座一角，腿放在Ben的腿上。因为帮派火拼，几条街附近都空无一人，车马上开起来，窗外风景疾速后退，Ben捂住Matt腿上的伤口帮他止血，捂了一阵发现他的手也受了伤。

Ben弯向Matt，额头贴上Matt的，脸上的表情像劫后余生。

事实也的确是这样，Matt却看得有点想笑，没受伤的手揽住Ben的后颈，手指轻柔抚弄他脑后的发丝。两人的嘴唇在行车颠簸中碰上又分开。

Matt逗弄似的轻啄Ben的嘴唇，直到后者被撩拨起来用力捉住他，大概是想给他以吻止痛。

因为Ben身材高大，完全把Matt挡住，坐在前座的Moore并不能看到他们在做什么。然而后面的氛围怎么看怎么诡异，他心里打鼓，并不想窥探老板的秘密，假装什么都没发现，他希望旁边的司机也是如此。

 

车子开回了公园大道的赌场总部，天暗下来。

Ben把Matt抱到他在顶楼的套房里，放在他的床上。Matt两处伤口都被彻底清理包扎过，脏衣服被脱下来，身上只剩一件不合身的紫色蕾丝睡裙。

随时待命的私人医生离开后，房间里只剩他们两个人。

Matt擦擦脸上渗出的冷汗，发现Ben一直盯着他看，才想起来还穿着不合时宜的装束。

突然有点害羞，Matt掩饰性低头笑了笑，打算把裙子脱了，但是一只手不太方便。

“能过来帮个忙吗？”试了两次，Matt不得不放弃，干脆躺到床上，歪头向Ben求助。

Ben也蹭了一身血，好在黑色衬衫看不明显。衬衫的面料很好，穿了一天依然挺括有型，更显得肩线宽而平直，此时上面几粒扣子都松散开，露出一截漂亮的胸肌。他从酒柜里拿出瓶威士忌打开，直接对瓶子灌下几口，听到Matt叫他，拿着酒瓶走过去在Matt旁边躺下。

他把酒瓶递给Matt，两人几口喝掉小半瓶。

“先别脱。”Ben看着Matt仰头喝酒，低声说，“让我看看。”

Matt口里含满酒，脸颊因而鼓起来，嘴唇被酒液浸湿，看到Ben看他的眼神，脸上开始发热。

Ben的手伸向他。

没有放在他身上，而是隔着一点几乎可以忽略不计的距离，虚无地碰触他，怕真的碰到他就会碎掉似的。

从Matt的锁骨滑到腰上。Matt受不了他这个样子，一把握住他的手放到自己脸上。

“嘿，我好好的在这儿呢。”Matt捏捏Ben的手说。

Ben看着他没说话，仿佛在确认。

“过来。”Matt又说，完好的手去拽Ben，“我们该庆祝才对。”

他喝一口威士忌含在口里，把Ben又拉近一点。Ben怕碰到他腿上的伤口，手臂撑到Matt两侧，腿迈到他的胯间，小心分开他的两腿。他低头含住Matt的嘴唇，想起多年以前两人青涩的练习，慢慢把舌头插进Matt口里，扫过暖热的口腔，热辣的酒液一滴不剩全喝过来，还贪婪地把Matt双唇上残留的舔干净。

似乎的确感到好过一点了。他贴在Matt唇上叹气。

在庆幸，也在后怕。

便不由自主吻得更深，似乎这样就能得来更确凿的证据，没有差一点失去他。

Matt被他从舌叶舔到喉咙，然后滑过上腭，不常被碰到的地方异常敏感，Matt马上感到自己的身体忽然变软，胯间反而变硬。他想碰碰Ben的舌尖，让速度慢下来，却投入Ben的罗网，被卷住重重吸吮，鼻腔不禁溢出一串呜咽。

Matt有点透不过气。

他推了Ben两下，顽固的男人又舔了他一会儿才退出口腔，嘴唇还舍不得离开他身上一样，亲亲他脸上不知怎么弄出的小伤口，贴着脸颊吮吻到颈窝，Matt被他亲得仰起头，舒服地呻吟出声，双手抓紧他的衬衫。

又放开。

双腿不禁张大了些，好让两人粘得更紧。

Ben用力吸了两下他脖颈到肩膀上的小斑点，Matt想起来自己有两天没洗过澡了，还在着火的房子里跑来跑去，味道一定不好闻，他瑟缩下肩膀，想让自己躲起来。Ben却像闻到什么了不得的气味，身体的某处开关被打开似的，着迷地来回深嗅，一直舔到他心口。

睡裙的领口开得很低，勉强遮住半个胸部，半透明的纱质花边绷在乳尖上，Ben舔到那里，脑子里像炸开一样，隔着细密的纱网连小巧的乳晕一起含进嘴里。

纱线被舌尖挤压着陷进细嫩的乳尖里，Matt仰头发出粘腻沙哑的呻吟，手指插进Ben的短发想拉开他，身体却违背意志，不由挺起胸口，把自己更送进那温热的唇下。

在细纱后面躲闪的乳粒让人心痒难耐，Ben双手移到Matt肩膀上，扒开上面两根细细的吊带，大手按着柔软的布料拽到腰上，两粒被舔到发硬水润光亮的乳粒就在眼前了。

他一手覆上Matt左边的胸口，在薄薄的肌肉上揉按，不时用指甲尖挑弄微微凹陷的乳孔，嘴唇同时吸住另一边。

主卧面积很大，安静下来仿佛能听到回声。

太静谧，Matt连额头都在发热，觉得自己声音有点大，咬住下唇，转成低软的嘤咛和气声。

不知道Ben还要在那里舔多久，两边不一样的感觉既难受又难耐。他轻轻皱眉，想起Ben上次说过的话，可是今天不是一个好时机。

也许Ben自己都不知道。上次碰Matt仿佛是上个世纪的事了，他不敢让节奏太快，怕不小心就会一发不可收拾，而Matt还在受伤。

Ben空着的手向下滑得很慢，在腰侧隔着光滑的丝料摩挲一阵，然后掀开裙摆摸上Matt没受伤的右腿。

轻丝划过指尖，下面是柔韧结实的腿部肌肉。

很奇妙的感觉。他忽然有点理解那些异装癖的人了。

一直努力压抑的欲火逐渐变得不受控制。

两人的胯间紧贴着，Ben感到Matt腿间的器官和他一样硬胀，两处地方透过内裤和长裤的阻隔艰难摩擦。

Ben叹口气，从Matt胸前抬起头。

察觉到压在身上的重量一轻，Matt睁开眼，头顶水晶灯的光线扰乱视线，过了两秒才看清，Ben滴着汗水的脸撑在他上方，英俊瘦削的轮廓紧绷得几乎在颤抖。

Matt了解那意味着什么。

他翘起唇角，抬起左手擦掉上面的细汗，手指轻轻抚摸Ben下巴上性感的沟线，“怎么了？”他问。

Ben看着他，像用眼神把他凝在琥珀里，Matt不禁失神，下一秒，Ben闭上眼，舔了下菱形上唇。

“你轻一点就行了。”Matt像知道他在想什么，手往下去解他衬衫上最后几粒衣扣，“都这样了，难道停下？”

Ben任他把敞开的衬衫拽下肩膀，露出手臂，前胸和腹部鼓胀的肌肉线条。

硬得像钢铁。

“没关系。”Matt又去解他腰间的皮带，“我躺着不动，不会碰到伤口。”

叮当一声金属落地的脆响，Ben的衬衫和长裤都掉到地上。

“我尽量⋯⋯”Ben说，从脚边的衣服堆里走出来，单腿跪到床上，长臂一伸，从床头的抽屉里取出润滑剂，这些小东西在里面躺了很久了，现在终于派上用场。

Ben的话没说完，Matt想大概就是尽量轻柔，尽量不让他动，不碰到伤口之类，于是很放心的躺在Ben垫在他头下的枕头上，调整到最舒服的姿势，左腿往边上又张了张，膝盖快贴到腰侧。虽然自己主动张开腿让人很不好意思，但是他不想让Ben以为他很勉强，或是在牺牲自己，事实上，他也很想要Ben。

被弄皱的丝裙还堆在腰上，两根吊带滑到Matt手肘，他想脱掉，但是看Ben好像觉得很有趣的样子，无奈笑笑，只好随他去。

Ben扯掉他的内裤，扔到床下，润滑剂和手指一起进入他敞开的身体里。很凉，触感清晰，一被异物侵入他险些就把持不住自己绞紧内部，他听到Ben笑了一声，脸上一红。

想来虽然这些年他们断断续续做过很多次，然而不是时间仓促就是偷偷摸摸，很少有自由肆意的时候，现在没了顾忌，自己都被心里的渴求吓一跳。

Ben耐心地扩张了一会儿，又低下头来吻他，刚刚猛灌的酒发挥作用了，脑袋里，身上，都开始发胀，血流急冲向下体。Ben的那里本来就尺寸惊人，进入后Matt恍惚觉得比以往还厉害，也可能是他的错觉，毕竟很久没尝到被撑满的甜美滋味了。

Ben用了很多润滑剂，不过前夕还是有点仓促，Matt又很紧，他埋在那处湿热紧致的小穴里一时没有太大动作，双手撑在Matt头侧，向下看着他。

有片刻，Matt错觉自己是被某种受伤或者挨饿的野兽盯住了。

Ben挺直的鼻梁离他很近，逆着光，深邃的眉眼更显幽深，甚至慑人。他吸进Ben呼出的气息，他呼出Ben又吸进，几次后两人的呼吸逐渐重合，趋于一致。

越来越灼热。

Matt同Ben一起长大，理应对他过于英俊的外貌很有免疫力了，但是也许是因为两人有了不一样的关系，每次近距离对视他依然免不了面红心跳，像要被Ben吸进去一样入迷。

何况现在Ben还在他里面。

肠道里不自觉收紧，像是个催促的信号。Matt脸上的热度要超出负荷了，他抬手想挡一挡，手却在空中被Ben一把握住。

Ben捉住他的两只手，十指交握按到头顶。

“对不起。”Ben用气声说。

嗯？突然道什么歉。Matt的疑问没问出来，悬在他上方，男人健壮强悍的腰胯终于动起来。不似以往那样从浅浅的抽插开始，给他一点适应的时间，Ben一上来就一插到底，Matt猝不及防重重闷哼一声，下意想抓住什么，但是手被Ben按着，他能做的只是握紧Ben的手。

Ben压着他的力气很大，Matt听到他因为用力而呼出的低喘声。果然，体内粗热的性器抽到穴口，下一次的撞击来得更猛烈，肠道里的润滑剂像卷起的海浪，被巨大的挤压力碾过拍打肠壁，发出湿润的水声。

Matt的心忽然一紧，瞳孔都跟着收缩，感觉就像小时候坐过山车，慢慢爬上最高点，因为知道接下来俯冲的极度刺激，心脏砰砰乱跳。

食髓知味的身体能预感到下一次贯穿到来时，快感会多么强烈。Matt脚趾都忍不住蜷起来。

如他预料的，Ben强劲的腰力毫不保留撞向他，一下比一下狠，速度也一次比一次快，他的里面像被催熟的浆果，被Ben捣得汁水四溅，不一会儿，肛口附近水液淋漓，在每次被巨物插入抽出时带出更多的体液来。

下面的床单都湿了一片。

Matt已经顾不上忍耐声音，失控地小声尖叫出来，被激烈的抽插撞得破碎不堪。

虽然被按着，他还是不可避免随着Ben的节奏来回摇晃，左腿被操得翘起来，痉挛着打颤，另一腿在晃动中牵痛了伤处，疼痛和快感交织侵袭着他。

Matt的视线不知什么时候模糊了，Ben就在他正上方，涣散的眼神几经聚焦终于看清肆意占有他的男人的脸。

Ben的短发被汗湿了，刀锋般线条锐利的脸上蒙着一层凶狠的戾气，但因为面容俊帅，凶狠和戾气也是性感迷人的。

“Ben⋯⋯”Matt差不多是下意识唤出来的，和Ben交握的手动了下，想去搂Ben的脖颈，或者摸摸他宽阔的肩膀和肌肉漂亮的手臂。

但是Ben把他压了回去。

不允许Matt碰他，也不允许Matt碰自己。

Ben有些不太对劲，Matt发觉。虽然做爱的时候他总是难免霸道和专制，但是从来没有极端到这种地步。

Matt想说点什么，察觉他不专心的Ben惩罚性的狠狠顶了顶，极有技巧，专在他的敏感带上。Matt早就到了高潮边缘，勃起的阴茎把Ben的小腹弄得湿漉漉，此刻刺激稍一加重，马上射了出来，后面也跟着猛的挛缩。

Ben被他夹紧，低吼一声，却没停止侵犯，反而变本加厉顶开不住收缩的深处。

前后高潮让Matt差点失声，Ben却还不放过他。

他忍不住用带着哭腔的声音哀求，喊Ben的名字。

“Ben，可以了⋯⋯”

“Ben，够了⋯⋯”

“不⋯⋯Ben，停下⋯⋯”

“Ben⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯”

“Ben⋯⋯”

“Ben⋯⋯Be⋯n⋯⋯”

 

Ben依然自顾自操进他痉挛的身体里，却也不像没听到他的话，有低下头强横又温柔地舔掉他溢出的生理泪水。

等到Ben终于射在他体内时，Matt前面也再次喷出一小股精水，全身瘫软得一动不能动，话都说不出，只能拼命喘气。

Ben也喘得厉害，轻抚Matt的后背帮他顺气，射过一次半软的阴茎还在Matt体内没拿出来。

Matt差点晕过去，好容易攒起点力气，发现还埋在他后穴里的Ben已经过了不应期，又硬了起来。

Ben托起他的屁股，抬起他没受伤的腿把他翻转过来。

以为一次就结束的Matt不禁惊讶得嘴唇微启，手脚并用想从Ben身下逃开。然而受伤的手和脚支撑不住他，他连爬起来都很勉强，右腿外侧的绷带渗出点血迹，伤口可能裂开了，他真的受不了再来一次了。

Matt往前爬了没有半寸就被Ben提着脚腕拽回来，丝毫没有转寰的余地，仿佛逃开的不是Ben的床，而是他的整个世界。

“你疯了⋯⋯”Matt扭头颤抖着说。

大概是吧。

Ben的脑子还很清楚，却已经控制不了自己的行动。他大概是疯了，擅自清洗了一个帮派，留下一屋子待处理的尸体，可能还要面对警察的追捕，那么多利益纠葛不去想怎么处理，只想一遍遍用Matt的身体确认，他真的没有失去他。

Matt两腿分开半跪在床上，双手垂在枕头上，只有屁股高高撅起来，中间合不拢的红肿肉穴里流着Ben刚刚射进去的东西。

睡裙还挂在腰间，盖住他肉感的屁股。

Ben微微扬起下颌，薄唇抿得很紧，掀开裙摆，单薄的丝料像纸一样被他从中撕开，丢下床。

Matt的背部曲线很美。

Ben掰开他的屁股，如愿回到那个湿热温暖的窄穴里，再次掀起肉浪。

Matt软软哼了声，还在微微啜泣，被操开的甬道很顺利就被一插到底，几下就让余韵中的身体接近高潮。前面垂软的性器不断蹭着床单，Matt觉得自己已经化成一滩水了，阴茎却还能立起来，甚至吐出稀薄的精液。

高潮和临近高潮的折磨让他眼前冒出白光，身体几乎被榨干，却同时意识到，Ben大概真的很需要他。

奇异的感到满足和充实，甚至超过身体上的快感。

而且安宁。

他不知怎么突然哭出来，眼泪大颗落在枕头上，夹杂着控制不住的呻吟和啜泣。

Ben的两手撑在他头侧，长手长脚，肩背宽阔，把他囚禁在自己怀里。像不知疲倦似的，继续一下下凶狠火热地撞进身下人体内。

粗糙的床单擦过Matt敏感的顶端，Matt一阵抽搐，快要麻木的身体涌出一股热流，完全不受自己控制，像不是他的身体。

那股液体一直蔓延到Ben的膝下，被Matt颤抖着紧吸，Ben伏在他身上第二次内射。

打横抱起几乎被操碎的人，Ben才发现Matt不知什么时候晕了过去。

 

9.

第二天下午，Matt幽幽转醒。

视线好一会儿才聚焦。Ben守在他床前，他们已经不在那个宽敞豪华的主卧套房里了。

新的房间稍小一些，有一股好闻的柑橘清香。透过纱帘照进来的光线让Matt有点头晕，那天后来的记忆有些模糊了，不过身上的感觉很清爽，看来Ben有帮他做好清理，伤口也被重新处理包扎过，虽然还是会一阵一阵火辣辣地发疼。

“你醒了。”看到他醒过来，Ben精神一振。

那天他抱着昏过去的Matt到浴室清洗，自己都觉得太过分了，Matt身上被各种体液浸湿，脸上混合着汗水和泪水，眼尾，鼻尖发红，不用说一塌糊涂的下体。即使晕过去了，赤裸的身体仍犹自轻颤。

Ben小心避开伤处把他放进蓄满热水的浴缸里。两处绷带上都渗出血迹，手腕上还有被麻绳绑过的瘀痕，整个人狼狈不堪。Ben把这些都归到自己身上，因为他的疏忽让Matt受伤，又因为他没能控制住自己让伤势恶化，善后的事情都做完后，抱着Matt换到客房，一直守在旁边，算下来有两天没睡过觉了。

Matt张口想说什么，却只发出一些沙哑的气声。

“对了，等下。”Ben起身，走到窗下的书桌边，桌上堆满从加州运来的柑橘，还有被切成两瓣榨干的橘皮，五杯鲜榨柑橘汁整齐排列，Ben端过来一杯坐回床前，轻轻扶起Matt的头，喂他喝。

“好点了吗？”Matt喝下大半杯，摇摇头示意够了，Ben拿开玻璃杯，问他。

“一点小伤，又不是什么大病，看你紧张的。”低软的中音还是有些暗哑，不过总算能说出话。

“你忽然晕过去，吓我一跳，到现在脸色还白得像鬼。”Ben一手伸进被窝里，握住Matt的手，捏捏他的指尖。

“你说怪谁。”Matt抬抬手指，摩挲Ben的指腹，Ben的手很大，而且骨感，手指修长有力，Matt像小孩子抚摸喜欢的玩具，玩得开心，苍白的脸上泛起点笑，“你看起来也糟糕透了，我白得像鬼魂，你就黑得像恶魔。”

“鬼魂和恶魔，”Ben点点头，“听起来很配？”

Matt轻轻笑出声，午后蜂蜜色的光影投在床上，仿佛阳光在摇晃。

Ben看着他，也笑，两人眼神交汇，像棉被底下的指尖那样，纠缠环绕。

Ben喂Matt把剩下的柑橘汁喝完。Matt舔干净唇上的果汁，问Ben：“Casey没事吧？”

“他好得很。”Ben放下杯子说，指指桌上剩下的四杯，Matt摇摇头，Ben露出个“好吧”的表情，继续道，“那个家伙药物过敏，一直昏迷到上午，完全不知道发生了什么，明天就可以回学校了。”

“那很好，他明年就要毕业了，别让这些事影响他。”Matt想起什么又问，“你还能悠闲地坐在这儿，不用去善后吗？”

两次火拼，爆炸案，走私案，塌了一座楼，以及满屋子死尸，发生这么大的事，事后的处理Ben应该忙得停不下脚才对。

“差不多了。”Ben说，“你不知道你昏睡了多久，这段时间够做很多事。”

 

天还没亮，Ben就被Whitesell的电话叫到总部，劈头盖脸一顿痛骂。Ben知道他其实很开心，总是压他一头的竞争对手被除掉，对立的整个帮派几乎被血洗，除了过程惊险一点，胆大一点，这个结果却是好得不能再好。

Ben耐心等老板骂痛快，然后从西装衣袋里掏出张纸条。

“上面是Weinstein的手下吐出来的他们的仓库，地下酒吧，账房，洗钱点的位置，还有一部分私酒生产线和联络人。”纸条夹在长指里递到老板面前，“等Matt醒过来他那里还有很多情报，很快你就能顺利接手他的生意了。”

Whitesell瞪着眼接过来，看了一眼，语气略微和缓下来，问：“你和Matt Damon是做戏？”

Ben点点头，简单说了遍他们相识的经历和福利院的变故，以及这两天事情发生的经过。Whitesell听完半天只说了句，“没死算你们命大。”

“呵。”Ben笑道，“这一行不就是比谁命大？”

眼看老板又要瞪眼，Ben又道：“Weinstein的尸体我让人收好了，还有码头仓库那边没烧干净，包括他招认的手下，人证物证都让人看管起来。反正死人不会说话，什么都能推到他头上。”

想到品尝胜利果实前要做的工作，Whitesell脸色又阴沉下来，沉思后拨了几个电话。事发那天Ben带人离开后不久，纽约警局的巡逻车就到了，封锁了现场，开始立案调查。警局里长期收Whitesell贿赂的高官接到电话，两人讨价还价，一番周旋，最终敲定一个协议，帮派屠杀的事不会追查到他们头上，作为交换，以后Whitesell的地盘上禁止贩售毒品，并且Weinstein的势力在他接手后加抽一成。

天一亮，震惊全城的帮派火拼见诸报端，报社同样收了好处，最终把流血事件形容成帮派贩售毒品和私酒，互相残杀，警察及时赶到将两帮人一网打尽，纽约最大的黑帮老大落网，人证物证俱全，等等。

 

Matt听完Ben的描述，认同他的新老板，“我们的确很幸运。”和Ben交缠的手指握紧，又说，“你有多久没睡过了？”

Ben按按额头：“两天半，要不要吃点东西？我都让人准备好了，热一热就可以。”

“那个不急，你上来躺会儿。”

Matt把Ben往床上拉，Ben脱掉皮鞋和外衣，钻进Matt的被窝里，环住Matt的腰，头枕在他肩上。

“饿了告诉我。”Ben说。

然后一秒钟不到，就睡着了。

 

 

两人一直睡到转天上午，醒来饥肠辘辘。除了必须由Ben亲自出面处理的事务，他的大部分时间都呆在专门为Matt养伤的客房里，照顾他起居饮食。虽然Matt总说，我另一只手又没受伤，你不用喂我。Ben还是很乐此不疲做这些事。

分开这么多年，像现在这样长时间共处一室简直前所未有，哪怕什么都不做，也是极好的。

过了几天，Matt渐渐习惯假以他手，连去卫生间解决个人问题都是由Ben帮忙。

“你扶着我就行了，我单脚可以走。”被Ben横抱起来时Matt说。

“那多麻烦。”

想想也是。人一懒，Matt乐得窝进Ben的怀里，被他抱到卫生间，双脚站在他的脚面上，对着马桶。

Ben从后面拥着Matt，一手把住Matt的腰帮他站稳，另一手扒开他的睡裤，替他把东西拿出来。

Matt刚好嵌进Ben的怀里，被他呼出的热气喷到耳根上，莫名有点不自在，被Ben拿在手里的地方一时没有反应。

“嗯？要不要我帮到底？”Ben低笑着把脸贴到怀里人发红的耳廓上，薄唇吹成o型，马上要发出嘘声。

“你闭嘴。”Matt气恼，“被人盯着看还能若无其事就有鬼了。”

“有什么关系？我又不是没看过，不说小时候，就前几天你不是还被我操得尿到床上，呃⋯⋯”Matt听到他的话回过头，表情先是茫然和惊讶，接着脸色突然涨红，一脸不可置信和羞恼。Ben意识到自己好像说漏嘴了。

“也没什么大不了。”Ben试着安抚他，“偶尔是会发生这样的事，太爽也没办法⋯⋯”

“你真是够了！”Matt忍无可忍，休息几天脑袋恢复清醒，慢慢想起自己被做到晕过去的事，虽说那天他也有推波助澜，但是对伤患不依不饶还是太过分了，“你看起来一点都没反思过自己，年轻精力旺盛我可以理解，但是第一时机不对，第二太冲动，这么控制不住自己以后还怎么做事？包括那天去营救我也是，我很开心你愿意为我做到这一步，但是你又不是不知道这一行有多危险，你唔⋯⋯”

Matt没说完，Ben忽然低头含住他的嘴唇，后面的话就说不出来了，只能用舌尖狠狠搅一搅侵犯他口腔的年轻男人，发泄剩下的不满。

吻着吻着，Matt腰上一软，紧绷的胯间放松，一道水柱落进马桶里。

“以后我注意还不行吗？”许久，嘴唇分开后Ben说。

“没见过谁尿尿还要接吻的。”重新被放到床上，Matt小声嘀咕。

Ben笑着剥个柑橘给他吃。

 

消极怠工久了，老板又透过电话痛斥Ben一顿。正是权利交接的关键时刻，Matt负伤不方便行动，许多事情都落到Ben的肩上需要他亲力亲为。

好在晚上还是有很多时间相处。两人睡在同一张床上，Ben从背后搂着Matt，强壮的大腿夹紧Matt的屁股，用他的臀缝磨蹭自己。或者两人面对面，一起用手或嘴解决，除了没有实质性的插入，什么花样都试过了。

“还以为事情结束后就解放了，没想到还要受这种折磨。”Ben呼出口气，靠在床头，不满地点根烟。

Matt把他的烟抢过来，被他“肉食动物要吃肉”的眼神看得发笑。

“等你伤好了，至少要有三天不能出门，我要⋯⋯”Ben正畅想着以后的吃肉计划，Matt不等他说出什么不堪入耳的话，忙把烟塞回他嘴里。

“等我好了我要回加拿大迁墓，你自己三天不出门吧。”

 

10.

Matt为了挤出时间回加拿大，枪伤好得差不多能下床走路后，脚不沾地忙了半个月，完成大部分地盘和人手交接，各种各样的会议和庆功宴，才终于能抽空回去为母亲迁墓。

1924年12月初，纽约刚下过一场小雪。Ben和Matt站在布鲁克林绿荫公墓一排排墓碑前，手里拿着礼帽，冬天干枯的树枝和整齐排列的墓碑被初雪勾出一道白边，雪已经停了，云层后漏出几缕阳光，照进寂静的墓地里，十分安详。

“后来我们回去看了，房子全烧了，只剩一个残留的框架，我们打算等到明年春天适合动工时在原来的地址上重建，都烧了也好，干干净净重新开始。”Matt轻声说，两人的影子投在墓碑上，像是一个人，“重建的规模和格局还没想好，我想和原来一样，但是这个家伙，”Matt指指Ben，“坚持要把旁边的房子买下来合并扩大，说是能收留更多的孩子，有更多的空间和设施。”

“我说的不对吗？”Ben偏头看他，“我们现在有资金，有人手，那些孩子长大以后可以直接来店里工作，或者像Casey那样读大学，做律师或者商人，我们的行业覆盖广，各种人才都能用到，他们也不用流落街头，何乐不为，院长肯定同意我。”

“我们回去再谈这个，先让我说完。”Matt继续道，“福利院里很多孩子都在我们手下工作，所以Ben也没说错⋯⋯我们现在过得不错，你看到大概会欣慰。”

Matt看着墓碑上的名字突然陷入沉默，Ben看看他，一把握住他的手腕。Matt挣了下，没挣开，听着Ben的声音说：“我们会互相照看，放心吧。事情都办完了，明年再来看你。”

Ben保持拉着Matt手腕的姿势一直到转身，Matt低声对他说：“在我妈面前，你不要这样。”

Ben问：“我哪样？”

两人走到Ben的帕卡德前，打开车门坐进车里，Matt关上副驾的门，暂时把自己隔离在一个密闭的环境中，没有其他人能听到他说的话，他放心地对Ben喊：“就像我不管你饱，恨不得把我切成一片一片喂你一样。”

“哦天。”Ben开车驶出墓地，惊讶地也喊出声，“你居然还知道这里有个人要被你饿死了，那你是视而不见吗？”

“问问你的良心，”Matt说，“有时间时我不是都由着你来吗？”

Ben瞪他一眼，没有否认。

 

不止有时间时，没时间也要像海绵挤水那样挤出时间。很短暂，有时只是开会间隙，Ben一本正经说有事和Matt谈，一开始Matt不明所以，同样一脸认真跟Ben走到卫生间，杂物间，或者随便什么小隔间，直到被Ben高大的身躯压到门板或者墙上，喘气的空间都快没有，好像从头到脚被燃烧起来的风浪包围。

矛盾又奇异。很火热，但是也很缠绵，很坚实，也很柔软。

Matt明白过来很自然开始回应Ben。两人都穿着挺括的西装，没时间脱下来，只能用手透过衣料抚摸下面的肌肉触感，从肩膀到脊背，一寸寸反复摸过来。Ben被他摸得越发兴奋，不耐烦扯出他塞进长裤里的衬衫，手直接摸上他，解开他被扯松的裤链，一直放在Matt屁股上的另一只手往上一托，Matt倚着墙壁坐到Ben的胯间，看着有备而来的Ben掏出全套作案工具，直接干脆进入他。

狭小空间和隐秘偷情的刺激似乎能让快感加倍。湿润的肠道被再三操开，依然夹得很紧，像高潮时那样吸住不放。Matt被大力顶弄晃得厉害，抓住Ben的肩膀不忘控制自己不发出声音。

他也没有办法发出很多，Ben不时低头用吻封住他的声音，但是被时间压缩的性爱往往异常激烈，Matt的活动空间局限在Ben的腰胯和手臂之间，每次被用力顶开，又被Ben环在他腰上的手臂拉回来，重重撞上体内驰骋的肉棍。不能喊出声，无处宣泄的快感堆到眼尾，Matt红着眼眶，睫毛都沾上晶莹的眼泪。

几次下来，Matt和Ben形成默契，只看对方的眼神就能读出是不是又到了出去私聊抽根烟的时刻。大多数时间都没有余裕做完整套，只能抱抱摸摸，把Matt按在墙上亲亲他，揉揉他的屁股。

 

年轻人膨胀的野心和荷尔蒙永无止境。Ben自己有时也惊讶为什么想要Matt的欲望这么强烈，像上瘾一样，只是看到他眨眼摸自己的脸，或是用手撑着脸颊陷入浅眠，这种瘾就会发作。甚至Matt什么都不做，像此刻抿唇躲开Ben的视线，Ben都能想起他舌尖上的滑软。

“现在我们有时间了，”Ben伸出舌舔下自己嘴唇，看眼Matt说，“你等着。”

“怕你啊。”Matt不假思索脱口而出，差点咬到自己的舌头，为自己预想到的未来轻轻颤抖。

 

可惜回到Ben的赌场套房时，手下告诉他一个讨厌的消息，有处地下赌档被人举报了，警察带人过去找麻烦，要Ben尽快处理。他问了一圈，最得力的两个手下都外出办事去了，他只能亲自前往。

“洗干净等着我回来。”他差不多恶狠狠对Matt说。

“我可以和你一起去。”Matt笑道。

Ben思索一秒钟看得到吃不到和看也看不到哪个比较好，果断选择后者，摸摸Matt的脸：“你好好呆着，吃点东西，休息一会儿，等我回来。”

Matt站在顶层窗前，看着Ben带人坐进他的黑色轿车里。

 

Whitesell对外宣称Matt是他安插进Weinstein帮派的卧底，和Ben的不合纯属做戏，然而很多人依然不相信，觉得他和Ben之间真有问题。两人难免被拿来作比较，一样年轻，一样前途无量，都在Whitesell手下做事，虽然一个负责赌场，一个负责私酒，看似不相干，但帮派里的关系网络利益纠葛没法毫无交集，都期待着两人哪天因为争名夺利或者争风吃醋再次回到不合的状态，才是正常。

 

Matt在Ben的主卧里自己吃完晚饭，洗完澡，Ben还没有回来。

外面天色全暗，公园大道和麦迪逊大道的璀璨灯火映进屋里。Matt拉上厚重的丝绒窗帘，打开水晶灯，到Ben的酒柜里找酒喝。

他在华尔道夫酒店有了自己的长期包房，但是多数时间都因为“谈事情到深夜”而住在Ben这里，反正地方够多够大，有专属于他的客房。

Matt对于Ben的房间很熟悉了，喝着他的酒躺在他的床上，Matt伸个懒腰，把酒瓶放到床头柜上，看到下面的小抽屉犹豫了下。

他当然知道里面放着什么。虽然多数时候他都已经意乱情迷了，也曾好几次亲眼看着Ben把里面的小东西拿出来。

“洗干净了等着我回来。”

Ben临走前对他说。

他已经洗好了，Ben还没有回来，他也没办法。

Matt靠在床头，一边喝酒一边看Rube Goldberg的机械漫画。一册漫画看完，不知不觉自己喝了两三杯酒，皮肤都有点熏红了，躺在床上也有了轻飘飘的感觉。

他放下酒杯，左手不听话的拉开了床头的小抽屉，拿了一管有润滑消炎作用的软膏出来。

然后手举那管小东西对着房间中央的水晶灯眯起眼睛看，好像不知道那是什么似的。

Matt揉揉眼睛，有点头晕了。

于是理智和身体分离，不是很清楚自己在干什么。

他脱掉了睡袍下面的底裤。

光溜溜的两条腿在睡袍上，在被窝里，和光滑的布料一阵磨蹭。

非常舒服。

Matt下意发出一串模糊的哼哼声，像小猫被顺毛取悦了一样。双腿不自觉就张得很开。直到手指沾着凉凉的软膏捅进自己身体里Matt才有些清醒过来。

软膏很快就被火热的内部融化成黏稠的水液。

头顶的光线折射成一道道光圈。Matt阖上眼，一边在心里问自己我这是在干什么，一边用食指耐心地把化了的润滑剂抹到肠壁上。

柔软湿热的内部完全吸附住自己的手指，Matt脸上发红，原来Ben每次说的话都是真的。

怎么吸得这么紧。

要是Ben现在回来可就糟了，Matt晕晕乎乎想，不能让他看到。

这么想着，不知怎么他又加进一指，中指也伸了进去。粘腻的体内一会儿就把自己润滑彻底，Matt还怕自己太紧，两指外扩撑开肛口，里面化开的水液有几滴滴到床单上。Matt没看见，看见了也不会去管，反正这是Ben的床。

他张开腿给自己做了会儿润滑，手臂一直伸着，没多久就累了。酒气又开始上头，Matt把手指抽出来，上面晶亮粘滑，还有几缕拉丝。

Matt撇撇嘴，把手指伸到Ben的枕头底下蹭干净。

 

Ben很晚才回来。

Matt睡得迷迷糊糊，突然觉得身上一沉，接着呼吸也不畅了，慢悠悠转醒，看到Ben埋头在他胸前，见他睁开眼得意笑着说：“果然洗干净了，这么香。”

“怎么这么晚？”Matt放松下来，又躺回去问道，刚醒过来的声音还有点黏糊糊的鼻音。

“吃饭喝酒应酬完他们还要去夜总会，”Ben拉开Matt的睡袍领口，勾勾唇角，“我说我不能去，老婆还在家里等着我，这会儿已经洗干净了，我得赶紧回去。”

Matt懒散笑了下，不相信他后面的胡说八道，抬脚去踹他。

Ben捉住他踢过来的脚踝，Matt身上的睡袍一时大敞开，光裸的胯间一览无余，包括之前扩张时弄到半硬的性器，和后面湿润的微微张开缝隙的穴口。

“哦？”Ben含笑挑眉，“有人已经等不及了？”

“哼。”Matt轻轻哼一声，揪住Ben垂到他胸口的领带，把他拉过来，两人的嘴唇像有磁力吸引一样碰到一起。

Ben的手从Matt的脚踝往上，一直伸进睡袍里摸到大腿，嘴唇分开后问，“你喝酒了？”

有酒气，床头放着半空的酒瓶，Matt脸上还有层浅浅的酡红。

Matt点点头，不然也不会做蠢事。

Ben短暂地从Matt身上抬起来，迅速脱掉自己碍事的衣物。

Matt喝了酒以后人就变得更懒，只会躺着享受，不要指望他能出力了。

Ben再次压回到他身上。

两根手指毫无阻碍捅进下面的小穴里，满意地察觉到Matt放了很多润滑剂进去。在他不知道的时候，Matt自己为自己扩张润滑，等着他回来。Ben想象了一下那个场面，马上感到自己全身的血液都变成了气体。

“真乖。”他抽出粘滑的两指，看着Matt，把手上的水液抹到他光滑的胸口上，然后迫不及待挺腰顶了进去。

被进入时Matt的哼声和他的体内一样湿软。

金色的前发睡着时弄得乱糟糟，Matt合上酒醉中有些迷离的双眼，搂住Ben精壮坚实的背肌。最近Ben的身上又多了几块纹身，从手臂到肩膀，Matt沿着一丛丛隆起的肌肉着迷地摸下来，Ben撞击他的力道一如往常那么大，他一下下陷进松软的床垫里，抓着Ben的手不自觉用力。

Ben宽阔的后背上隐约浮出几道淡淡的抓痕。

大力进出的年轻男人被刺激到，绷紧腰胯使出更多力气，于是Matt抓得更紧，往复循环。

两人紧抱着做了一阵，房间很大，隔音也好，时间充足，但Matt还不习惯这些似的，依然把声音含在喉咙里，局促，压抑，颤抖的小声呜咽。

一波小高潮后Ben停下来，抱着Matt翻身，上下换个位置。他靠在床头，Matt趴在他胸口上，眼眶和脸颊发红，嘴唇轻轻张开喘息，像个乖巧的小动物。

这个角度能很清楚地看到Matt的背部曲线。起伏有致，凹陷的腰线后面两瓣浑圆的屁股正紧紧夹着他。

Ben的两手各占一边，一把握住肉感的臀瓣向中间拢紧，被湿热的肠壁绞紧的快感让Ben不禁发出低喘，他捏住Matt的屁股带着他迎合自己的节奏，几乎每下都是撞上去，格外深重。

肠道里的敏感带被全方位碾过，柔软的臀肉溢出Ben的指间，Matt贴着Ben火热的胸膛，双手被Ben一起纳进怀里，无力搂住他的肩膀。

Matt的腰早就软了，全是被Ben带着在动，而Ben还没有要射的意思。

大概还要很久，过往的经验告诉Matt。

过了这么久终于等来只属于两人的时间，除了互相满足，亲热，确认对方属于彼此外，没有更要紧的事。

也许一晚都不够。

 

事实证明，Ben不是开玩笑的。他在套间自带的小厨房里储备了足够的食物和小零食。软糖，巧克力，面包，牛奶，腊肠，腌肉，还有蛋黄酱，美乃滋，等等。三天时间，Matt的嘴里除了这些食物，就是Ben的舌头或者阴茎，等他缓过劲，被允许走出房间时，差点忘了人生还有别的事情可以做。

 

而且是件大事情。

 

11.

12月是一年中最热闹喜庆的圣诞月，在帮派斗争中取得突破性胜利的纽约新任地下国王决定举办一场空前盛大的圣诞晚宴。

准备从月初开始，尽管Ben和Matt各有繁忙的主项工作，但因为此次宴会的目的除去庆祝，昭示帮派对纽约的控制权，更重要的是，Whitesell要把这两个得力下属介绍给全城的人，方便他们日后和警察高官，政商名流，以及其他帮派的主脑打交道，是两人极为正式隆重的亮相，宴会相关的许多工作少不了需要他们插手。

晚宴真正开始那天，麦迪逊大道和四十六街交口水泄不通，纽约上层社交界有头有脸的名人贵族，黑道首脑齐聚丽思卡尔顿大酒店。闪光灯一直从酒店门口亮到主宴会厅。为了配合圣诞气氛，酒店搬来数百棵货真价实的圣诞树，四散在连通的水晶厅，舞厅和宴会厅中，光是树上装饰的花费就超过一万美金。

整个宴会厅中央拼成一组巨大的长桌，一端到另一端的餐椅足有一百张，比地毯还长的雪白桌布铺在长桌上，上面摆满亮着彩灯的小型圣诞树，鲜花和大理石烛台，全套的银质餐具沿着桌边排成炫目的四方形，熠熠闪光。

所有宾客相继落座后，Whitesell带着他两个夺目的手下走上宴会厅一侧搭起的礼台。

站在高处视野更加开阔清晰，挑高的拱顶十分聚光，灿如白昼的水晶灯光线投在墙上的丝绸帷幕上，玫瑰浮雕上，嵌着金属框的手绘壁画上，投在Ben和Matt墨一般光滑笔挺的礼服西装上，映着台下上百束目光，此起彼伏的闪光灯，齐齐看着他们。

站得笔直的两人面对长桌两侧蔓延开，长长的珠光宝气的人群，脸上表情像是彩排过，镇定熟稔，Ben一手端着香槟杯，一手插进长裤侧袋，和Matt轮流讲了几句祝酒词，开点小玩笑，下面跟着鼓掌，向他们举杯。

Whitesell心里得意，两个手下这么年轻，锐气，有能力，有相貌，今晚之后全城都会知道他们，纽约地下王国闪亮的新星，要冉冉升空了。

于是台上的三只酒杯也轻轻碰到一起，叮的一声，愉快清脆，仿佛带有某种暗示——名利，权势就在脚下的前路上，前路一片坦荡。

宴会厅里响起热烈的掌声。

酒店的服务生适时推进餐车开始上菜，按照精心挑选过的长菜单和酒水单一道道摆上来，杯盏交错，灯光都是醉人的。

不多时，和宴会厅相连的舞厅里演奏起即兴爵士舞曲，轻快弹跳的钢琴和萨克斯乐声从蝴蝶状的旋转楼梯上飘过来，空气像被扭曲过似的，柔软的，虚幻的，浸没周围的景物，曼妙地退远。

Ben端起一杯新倒的酒抬头，一眼看到长桌另一边正在和人碰杯的Matt，光泽的金发在一片纸醉金迷里仍是最耀眼的颜色，四周的景物和人声逐步退远逐步变成正当风靡的黑白默片，只有眼中的人一直是生动的彩色。

且永不褪色。

Ben忽然很想邀他跳一支舞。

 

宴会进行到很晚。

大出风头的两个年轻人尽职尽责依照老板的期许结识权贵，客套周旋。也有跳舞，不过是和别人，在舞厅里各自拥着舞伴擦身而过时视线短暂交汇，Ben隐约明白了即使有朝一日爬上高位，依然有许多身不由己。

只是那时尚未通透，心里正被上升期的巨大喜悦填满，耐着性子抑制住想和Matt分享的念头，有条不紊把各项该走的流程走到最后。

等送完客人坐进车里回到赌场套房时已是深夜，打发了司机和保镖，两个人走进电梯里在寂静的午夜缓慢爬升。

电梯里的光线很像晚上喝多了的金色香槟，两人都开始醺然的目光看着彼此，然后一起不明所以大笑。Matt突然握住Ben的手，在上面轻轻一吻，抬头笑着说：“Don Affleck。”

Ben的眼神立刻变得灼热，锐利的唇角挑了挑，也握住Matt的手，一个相同的吻手礼，“DonDamon。”

电梯栅门缓缓打开，两人手牵手，纵声笑着从里面跑出来。

电梯口到房门间有段长长的走廊，深夜空无一人，只隔几步亮一盏昏暗的壁灯。两人一路跑过去，像小时候被抓到偷零食在布鲁克林的大街上狂奔。

Ben推开房门，反手重重关上。

房间里所有灯都被点亮，和宴会厅里一样灯火通明。Ben抱起Matt在客厅里转圈，边转边欢快地大喊：“我们做到了！我们做到了！”

Matt惊叫一声搂住他的脖颈，笑着“是的！没错！”大声回应他。

两人把酒柜里所有的香槟都找出来，猛的摇晃瓶身，把酒瓶当成水枪喷得到处都是。天花板，地板，沙发，Matt的礼服都被香槟溅湿，他飞快把湿衣服脱下来，也向Ben喷回去，两个人衣衫不整，从床上跳到地上，到书桌后面，叮叮咣咣碰掉许多东西也没人去管，又笑又叫像无所顾忌的孩子。

彼此从头到脚，以及整个房间都像刚从酒里捞上来，到处都是酒味。瓶子里喷不出了就把剩下的酒喝光，再开一瓶。最后气喘吁吁抱着倒在皱成一团的大床上。

身上还潮湿着，衣服在刚才胡闹时脱得精光，浑身只剩一条搏击短裤。Ben很自然地趴在Matt上面舔他身上湿漉香甜的酒液。

Matt的皮肤很白，晶莹的酒滴沿着金发滴下来，流过尖俏的下巴，有的从脖颈落到床单上，有的滑到平坦的胸膛，Ben追逐着那些诱人的小东西，舌尖也从下巴，来到脖颈和胸膛上。

甜蜜，微辣，辣过之后还是甜。

Matt被他火热的舌舔得全身发软。其实在那之前他就已经瘫软下来了，晚上喝了太多酒，然后又跑又跳折腾到现在，天都快亮了，他被酒味醺得昏昏欲睡，Ben又把他舔得很舒服，意识都恍惚了，在梦境和现实里浮浮沉沉，难以分辨。

或者他们已经活在照进现实的梦里了。

Matt无意识发出浅笑，Ben亲到他的唇角，那里也有溅上去的香槟，也是甜的。

两人这段时间做得很勤，Matt又软成一滩水，Ben没费什么劲就进去了，也不像之前那么急切，面对面抱着Matt，上半身密密实实贴到一起，每次挺动时肌肤也跟着甜美摩擦。

汗湿的肌肤像灯下的酒杯光泽发亮。

Matt闭着眼，金发一缕一缕粘到额前，随着Ben的抽插浅浅重重低吟。Ben双臂环抱着他，手臂因为用力鼓出漂亮强悍的肌肉线条，像堵墙密不透风把Matt禁锢在自己怀里，缓慢深重地一下比一下操得更深。

但是难得温柔，节奏也不快，让每下撞击后甜蜜的酸麻感慢慢从肠道窜到尾椎，蔓延到全身。

怀里的人软得任他揉捏形状。

Ben伸出一只手握住Matt的腿弯按到床上，Matt的腰臀顺势翘起来，Ben几乎抬身压到他头顶，高大健壮的男性裸体彻底把他压到身下，将近九十度操进身体最深处。

结合处捣烂的汁水迸溅声和Matt颤抖的嘤咛鼓噪耳膜，血液接近沸点。

紧接着一阵熟悉的又快又猛的攻占，大床晃得厉害，Matt团起来瑟缩着声音都要发不出时，交叠的肉体终于抱着慢慢停了下来。

 

Matt瘫在枕头上好一会儿才缓过劲，剧烈喘息着，每呼出一口气就觉得自己下沉一寸，一直沉到床底。有片刻已经睡着了，又被胸前麻痒的感觉弄醒，Ben沉得要死的大块头还压在他身上，在他胸口舔弄。

“Ben，不要弄了⋯⋯”Matt迷迷糊糊小声说。

“为什么？这么可爱的。”Ben低头用力吸吮一下，爱不释手舔着Matt胸前的肉点，他也很累了，但是不想让这个夜晚这么快结束。

“有点痛了，”Matt推了一把Ben的肩头，带着软糯的鼻音说，“好像破了。”

“是吗？我看看”Ben皱下眉，凑近了仔细看。

小巧的两乳被刺激得完全挺立起来，粘满晶亮的口水，甚至有点红肿。Ben的手指轻轻碰了下充血艳红的乳尖，Matt马上颤了下，低声抽气，微微撅起嘴。

“可能上面有点破皮了，给你涂点消炎药膏吧。”Ben拉开床头抽屉，翻出一小管药膏。

“你准备的倒全。”Matt小声咕哝。

Ben抬头要笑不笑向他眨下眼。

药膏碰上体温化成半透明的固体，连淡粉色的乳晕一起薄薄覆住。

上完药，Ben问：“感觉好点了吗？”

Matt脸颊晕红，蓝眼睛睡眼惺忪还有点喝醉的迷茫，撇撇嘴说：“凉凉的。”

“过两天就好了。”

Ben拉起乱糟糟的棉被给两人盖上，搂着Matt让他侧过身子不要蹭掉药膏。

Matt头抵着他的肩膀，闷闷哼一声，委委屈屈睡着了。

 

 

正值圣诞假期，两人睡到转天下午，起来也没什么重要的事，继续在拉着厚重窗帘开着灯的套房里晃荡，喝酒，听广播里的球赛，互相扔靠垫。

床头，书桌，沙发前的矮桌上，到处是喝空的酒瓶，撕开的零食包装，一团团皱巴巴黏糊糊的床单。

“等打扫的佣人放假回来看到房间变成这个样子会晕过去吧。”Matt看着床头壁纸上形迹不明的污渍说，怎么也想不起来是怎么弄上去的。

“所以我已经准备好很多小费了。”Ben嘴里叼了片薯片，含糊地说，低头往酒杯里蘸蘸，凑到Matt面前。

Matt看看递到嘴边蘸过朗姆酒的薯片，和薯片后面笑得一脸傻气的Ben，也扑哧笑出来，扶着Ben的后颈，含住空给他的那一半。

稍一用力，薯片清脆地从中折断，两人嘴唇碰到一起，像从碗里蘸层蜂蜜。

两人互相看着把嘴里的薯片吃完，Matt舔舔唇边的蹭到的碎屑，Ben又递了一片过来，一模一样的吃法。

Ben像上瘾一样，连着喂了半袋薯片给Matt，边吃边笑，直到Matt说“好干”推开他。

“那亲一个。”又凑过去，拉着Matt胡乱亲一通，差点被口水呛到。

 

球赛转播结束，Ben支持的球队又输了，生气地关上广播，对Matt说：“以后赚够了钱一定要自己投资一支球队。”

“随便玩玩的话现在就可以。”

“当然不是随便玩玩，要有好的球员，教练，训练场地，比赛等级，一时没那么容易。”

“好吧，要想增加财路，把生意拓展到纽约以外的地方可以提上日程了。你知道，建立我们自己的运输线，公路网，包括当地的仓库等等。”

“你已经提过一次了，”Ben突然把Matt从床上抱起来，“估计假期结束之后就开始出差考察了。”

“你干什么？”Matt搂住Ben的脖子问。

“收拾一下啊，床上这么乱，都是薯片渣。”

他把Matt放到沙发上，Matt站起来说：“那你收拾吧，我去洗个澡。”

Ben问：“你去洗什么澡，不知道我收拾床铺是想干什么吗？”

“那就拜托你戴下套，我后面黏黏的很不舒服，谁知道你什么时候就要来一次，我总不能一会儿洗一次澡。”Matt朝他喊。

“好嘛，不要生气。”Ben凑过去要搂他，讨好地轻声说，“这次就戴好不好？”

Matt又被抱回收拾干净的大床上，Ben覆在他身上，一边摸他一边呵他的痒。

Matt痒得到处躲，脸上绷不住笑出来，眼见Ben并没有像他说的那样做措施，硬挺的地方借着之前的润滑就要挤进来。

“喂，说好的戴套呢？”Matt推推他。

“唉⋯⋯”Ben叹气，在滑腻的穴口磨蹭两下。

“Ben，等等。”

“一定要戴吗⋯⋯”

“不是，你听，有人在敲门。”

“⋯⋯”Ben皱眉，停下来回头去听门口的动静。

隔着一间客厅，听得不是很清楚。Ben无奈从床上爬下来，抓起一件睡袍披在身上，一面往门口走一面问是谁。

几秒钟后，他小跑回来，挠挠头说：“好像是Casey回来了。”

 

12.

敲门声越来越急，响得卧室里都能听到，床上的人被震下来，手忙脚乱找衣服穿。

Matt抓起一件衬衫急忙往身上套，疑惑地问Ben：“Casey假期不是要去蒙大拿飞钓吗？怎么还在纽约？”

“他要去蒙大拿？我怎么不知道？”

Matt瞪他一眼：“你脑子里除了怎么操我，还知道什么？”

Ben笑：“知道这个还不够吗？”

系了几粒扣子Matt才发现衣服太大了，松松垮垮荡在身上，下摆遮到大腿，完全不是他的尺寸。

他错穿了Ben的衣服。

Ben看他穿着自己的衣服，迷迷糊糊一脸搞不清楚状况的样子，又好笑又勾人。

外面似乎马上就要破门而入了。

Ben“来了来了”的边走边朝门外喊，向Matt比手势，再脱下来不及了，让他随便套件睡袍。

“干什么呢，这么半天。”Casey带着一身寒气和零星的雪花从门外走进来，“外面下雪了，简直冷死。”

屋里面很暖和，Matt及时在衬衫外罩上睡袍，谢天谢地，这次没有穿错。Casey看到他毫不意外，眼神从他身上扫了一遍，Matt心虚地低下头，把漏出来的宽大衣摆塞进去，领口拉紧一点，装作若无其事理了理乱糟糟的金发。

Ben倒了杯酒递给弟弟，问他：“你不是要去蒙大拿飞钓吗？怎么还没走？”

“太冷了，不想去了，来找你借车随便去哪儿野营好了。”Casey握着酒杯靠在沙发上，看看围着他站着的两个哥哥，更像个主人地说，“坐啊，你们这样好像我打断了什么似的。”

“没有，怎么会，我们很无聊的，就喝酒听球赛，没什么事可干。”Matt在旁边的单人沙发上坐下，被一个凸起的硬物硌到屁股，拿出来看是Ben的皮鞋，不知道怎么会跑到沙发上。

“那你们要不要和我一起去野营？”Casey问，“你们偶尔也该进行点有益身心的运动吧？”

“我们怎么不有益身心了？”Ben还站着，睡袍松松搭在身上，袒露着硬实的胸肌和上面的毛发，高大的身形对两个坐着的人很有压迫感，但是问的问题很没说服力。

Casey抬眼看他：“你们每天除了拔枪，赌博，吃垃圾食品，泡夜店，整天整天不出门，还做什么？”

Ben低头看看和他肖似的五官，和同样肖似的平平的神情，别开头，同Matt对视一眼，Matt正抱着一个靠垫，躲在后面闷笑。

“你的观点很有趣。”良久，Ben说，坐到沙发前的大理石矮桌上，“你看报纸了吗？那上面可不是这么说的。”

“看了。”Casey从身后的书桌上，一摞一摞不同的报刊中随便挑了一份，上面印着Ben和Matt的黑白特写，照片被油印后有些模糊，不过依然能看出礼服笔挺的两个年轻人光鲜迷人，正朝他们面前熠熠生辉的坦途狂奔。“什么样的人才会买这么多印着他自己照片的报纸放在家里显眼的地方没事就看看呢？”

Matt这次没忍住，大笑出声。Ben抽出他怀里的靠垫向也笑起来的弟弟砸过去。

“不管怎么说，”Ben拿过Casey手里的报纸，指着上面的新闻标题对他说，“你的迷人的前途无限的社交新贵哥哥，给你在华尔街一家律师事务所找了份实习工作，抓紧时间玩吧，新年后你就得滚去上班了。”

Casey不置可否，看不出高兴还是不高兴，愿意还是不愿意。上次的劫持事件后，Ben和Matt担心他会不会留下什么心理阴影，虽然他当时人事不省，事后也做过心理辅导，现在看到他还是这幅神色如常的样子，都放心了。

“有人在下面等我，先走了。”过会儿，Casey站起来说。两个哥哥也站起来要送他到门口。Ben把车钥匙递给他，他转身看了眼一团乱的卧室，地上的零食包装和靠垫，床头的酒杯里还泡着几块薯片，他朝两人比划一下，“不用送了，你们可以锁上门继续⋯⋯嘴对嘴喂薯片什么的了。”

Matt本来笑嘻嘻地要送Casey出门，突然僵在原地，直到门打开又合上，过了一分钟才心有余悸问Ben：“他开玩笑的吧？他不可能知道对不对？”

Ben心里也奇怪，但是看了眼Matt睡袍下露出的不合身的衣摆，手指不自觉捏着浆挺的衬衫前襟，防止粗硬的布料摩擦破皮的胸前两点，金发翘起几缕，明显匆忙从床上爬下来。

似乎也没那么难以理解。

“有什么关系，反正早晚要让他知道。”Ben无所谓地说，过去搂住Matt的腰，低头耳语，“我们继续？”

“你还有心情继续？”Matt诧异地看着他，从他怀里挣出来，“Casey说的没错，我们偶尔也该干点有益身心的事。”

“比如呢？”

“去散个步吧。”

 

 

外面果然下着雪，散步不知道几时才能走到，最后还是调了辆车过来。

车开到了贝德福德大道上付诸一炬的福利院。

被烧毁的建筑外侧已经被等待施工的油布围了起来，两人掀开布墙钻进去。之前回来看过，对里面满地砖石瓦砾，横梁焦黑的景象并不陌生，沉默着在废墟般的旧屋里走了一会儿，不禁想起小时候在这里度过的几年圣诞，Matt带Ben从外面搬棵圣诞树回来放在一楼前厅，连夜装扮好，院长把给每个人准备的礼物堆在圣诞树周围，早上小朋友们醒来下楼看到几乎占满小厅礼物堆，发出的尖叫声宛如节日礼花。

晚餐也会比平时丰盛一些。福利院里的生活虽然拮据，但院长会尽力把他们照顾到最好。

“这里上面就是以前的卧室了。”Matt仰头，雪花穿过烧断的梁柱落在脸上，呼出的白气升空。

“嗯。”Ben也抬头，“如果你不想破坏附近房屋的结构，我们可以在原来基础上加高。一楼还是前厅，院长办公室，会客室，食堂，二楼三楼做教室，再上面是宿舍。记不记得有时冬天太冷，我们都是在小床上上课。”

“你嫌冷懒得跑厕所差点尿床的事就别提了。”

“那是你吧？而且你现在还在尿床。”

“你闭嘴。”

Ben笑得不怀好意，过了一会儿说：“新年过后，最晚三月就能开始重建了。”

“希望明年冬天前能建好吧。”

 

后来雪停了，出了太阳。雨雪艳阳一个循环后，1925年早春时重建工程正式启动。因为资金人手充足，八月份主项工程就基本完工了。正好赶上Casey大学毕业，取得了律师资格，Ben和Matt都高兴坏了，似乎已经看到Casey今后的人生轨迹——律师，检察官，法官，议员，甚至总统。

在他们的支持下没有什么不可能。

仲夏时，两人举办了一个热闹的夏日派对，庆祝这两件事。

第一次举办自己的大型派对，所有的细节都恨不得亲力亲为，挑选地点时，两人不约都提出了Matt回纽约后他们重逢的那家地下酒吧，马宝路之家，现在已经是他们的产业。

从宾客名单，餐桌位置，费用，时间，人员安排，到舞池和灯光设计，菜单，酒水单，两人都是亲自把关。所有细节都敲定后，Ben去告诉Casey派对准备的进展，Casey回他一声“哦”，加一个平平的表情。

Ben正在兴头上，一点没气馁，跑去和Matt商量请灯光师的事情。

派对定在一个周六晚上，当天Ben和Matt早早赶到现场，确定了接待区，男女衣帽间，主吧台，酒水区，软包座，鲜花布置，厨房，员工通道和为一些大人物准备的秘密通道等等，特意请来的百老汇灯光师也完成测试，他们给每人一笔数目可观的小费，让所有人先去休息。

布置完毕的酒吧里只剩他们两个人。

“应该没什么问题了。”Matt长舒口气，酒吧里装了冷气，很凉快，他还是出了些汗，脱下西装上衣搭在一把椅背上，问Ben，“晚上才开始，要回去休息会儿吗？”

Ben正坐在那天Matt一进来就看见他的银色长沙发里，不知什么时候身上的西装也脱了放到一边，衬衫上的衣扣也解了两颗，靠着沙发背什么都不说看着Matt，颓废又性感。

Matt见他没搭话，料想他是还不想走。酒吧里有台点唱机，他走过去往里投了枚硬币开始选歌，不会儿，空旷的布置妥当的酒吧里缓缓飘起一个低柔的男声。

My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine

虽然是男声却不可思议低缓柔媚，伴着轻柔的萨克斯乐声，在光线迷离的地下，涤荡空气。

You make me smile with my heart  
Your lips are laughable  
Unphotographable

酒吧的四面墙壁被蒙上红色绸缎，从天花板垂到地板，映得人像是在一层朦朦红光里，仿佛又回到那个泡在红色显影液里的夜晚。

Yet you're my favoring work of art  
Is your figure less than Greek  
Is your mouth a little weak  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart

Matt倚着唱机，静静看着像框在电影荧幕上的英俊情人。

终于，高大英俊的情人从荧幕上走出来，到他面前。

“要不要跳支舞？”Ben问他。

“你跳女步？”

“跳就跳。”

“⋯⋯算了，我带不动你。”

Ben得逞地笑，拉起Matt的手，搂住他的腰。

But don't you change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine  
Stay  
Each dayis valentine'sday

这天两人都穿了一身轻薄的白西装，白衬衫。魔幻球灯的光线从相拥的两人身上扫过去，再扫过去，红光里一片五彩斑斓。

Matt第一次跳女步，总是踩到Ben的脚，两人笑了几次，索性不再管舞步，只是抱在一起，随着舒缓的音乐轻轻摇晃。

Matt搂着Ben的脖颈，整个人靠在他怀里。

派对仿佛提前开始了，私密的，只属于两个人。

“想什么呢？”一阵没说话，Ben低头问。

“想那天晚上。”Matt答。

Ben马上明白他的意思，笑着说：“我也是。”

“我进门前在花园里就看见你了。”

“是么，”Ben收紧环在他腰间的双臂，“那时想什么呢？”

Matt不说话了。

“嗯？”Ben的声音变得暗哑，低沉诱哄的语气追问。

Matt抬头看看他，笑了笑，还是不说。

“好吧，我们还有，”Ben看眼墙上的挂钟，“一顿饭的时间慢慢审你，在那之前，先告诉你我在想什么。”

Ben的双手下移，一把托起Matt的屁股，卡住他两腿把他抱起来。Matt扶住他的肩膀，笑着说：“我不想知道。”

抱着他的年轻男人狠狠看他一眼：“由不得你。”

 

Matt被放到银色长沙发上，压住他的Ben几乎有点凶恶地说：“当时就想把你抓过来这样。”

“等等，等等。”Matt笑着叫停，推开Ben的胸膛。

“怎么？”

“再过一会儿派对就开始了，把衣服好好脱下来不要弄皱。”

“怕什么，大不了回去换啊。”

“不想折腾了，你还不知道要多久，听话。”

Ben无奈抬起身，脱下身上的衣服，整齐放在一边，要去抱Matt。

“等下。”Matt说。

“又怎么了？”

“把袜子也脱下来。”

“⋯⋯”

“不然很奇怪啊，都脱了还穿着袜子，看到就萎了。”

不知怎么情况突然变成光着身子的两个人一起坐在沙发上脱袜子，顿时什么气氛都没了。

Matt看着Ben伸过来的双手，开始埋头大笑。

“你不要笑啊，气氛都被你笑跑了。”Ben无奈地说。

“好好，不笑。”Matt抿起嘴，还是有点控制不住。

“过来。”

Ben粗暴地把他拉到自己腿上，捏住尖下巴狠狠吻上去。

胯间的肿胀滑进Matt的臀缝里。

奇异地，侵略性的湿吻马上让温度升高。地下通风不好，可卡因，安他命，镇定剂等毒品，以及难以言喻的体液混合的味道，随着汗水的蒸发浮现出来。

安静以后，地下酒吧里到处都是横流的情欲气息。

Matt被拉低头迎接Ben捅进他口腔里的舌尖，当他转头去找随身带着的安全套时，Ben只好去吻他身上别的地方，比如锁骨和前胸，然后马上被拉回来，再捅进去。

Matt边回应安抚，边给Ben戴上安全套。Ben也知道在外面清理起来十分麻烦，配合地扶住自己。Matt套完，奖励性地在他唇角亲亲，主动坐了上去。

沙发上难以施展，用身体吞进Ben就费了很多力气，Matt的腰动了几下就不想再动了。Ben把他抱起来，在沙发坐垫上放平，单腿跪在沙发上面对面操了几下，嫌不得劲，捞起Matt抵在靠背上继续。

Matt被晃得头昏眼花，腰悬着不太舒服，像溺水一样抓紧Ben，大声喘息。

音乐声早就停了，没人注意，好在厨房的人也收了小费下班了，动静多大都不会有人听见。

后来Ben发现还是地板上最方便，于是像歌里写的那样，“在沙发上接吻，在地板上做爱。”

Matt光裸的背和毛茸茸的地毯激烈摩擦，但是充血的下体让他暂时感受不到那些。即使能感受到，大概也只会感谢其他地方的碰触分散了难以承受的快感。

好似天旋地转。

 

这是他们的派对。Matt恍惚中想，只有他们两人，比多少人参加都盛大愉悦。

 

13.

及至夏末，福利院的重建工程终于完工，两人在Ben新家的花园里开了草坪派对庆祝，过完热热闹闹的一个夏天，热热闹闹的一年。

Ben的新家位于第五大道，是套十二间卧室的花园别墅，站在顶层能望见不远处的哈德逊河。搬进来的当晚，Ben把Matt按在主卧宽大的玻璃窗前，赤裸交欢的人影映在窗外的繁华灯火上，属于他的城市和属于他的人，便觉这一生再别无所求，在Matt扭头回吻里打趣说要一间间卧室做过来。

Matt被他说服，在附近也买了套小一些的公寓，大多数时候还是住在他那里。两人替老板日赚斗金，自己也像住在金山上，一边负责赌场，酒店和娱乐业，与政商权贵构建关系，一边拓展私酒生意和运输线，共同兼顾中间的地盘争夺战。私酒赚来的钱放到赌场里几轮转换，干干净净拿回来重新回到资金链上。

两年时间，Whitesell的势力不仅控制了纽约，并且向西到拉斯维加斯，南到佛罗里达延伸，黑白两道一手遮天。

Ben从那次帮派清洗中尝到操控舆论的甜头，买了几家报社准备进军传媒业。同时，日子安稳后想起童年时的爱好，现在看来对生意也很有帮助，顺手也买了几家电影制作公司，偶尔和Matt南下加州，边谈生意边看摄制组拍电影。

在洛杉矶晒太阳的次数多了，不知怎么纽约媒体忽然盛传Ben要去好莱坞发展，做电影明星去了。Ben和Matt哭笑不得，他们只是去谈生意，利用电影业洗钱而已。

但是这也不能怪媒体想得多，Ben似乎有种魔力，无论在哪里，都能成为人群中的焦点，吸引别人的注意，哪怕他什么也没做。

仿佛天生自带聚光灯。

这种魔力有时能为他带来便利，但也因此为他惹了个麻烦。

 

在社交季的某场慈善晚宴上，Ben出于礼貌接受了一个女孩的跳舞邀约，此后一个月，无论是在酒会，博览展，赛马会，还是网球赛上，都能见到她。

Ben觉得不对劲，有意回避掉一些场合。

有天跟老板聊完工作后，被留下来吃晚饭。饭桌上，Ben第一次被人提醒到婚姻问题。

话题从牛排口味，城中盛事自然地过度到最近津津乐道的市议员的女儿对Ben一见倾心的事。

“你有什么不满意？”Whitesell打趣问道，“女孩聪明漂亮，纽约大学在读，父亲很有希望成为下任市长，如果能和她联姻，对你很有好处，多少人求之不得。”

“我今年才25，考虑结婚的事还太早。”Ben放下餐具，用餐巾拭拭唇角。

女孩很大胆，连报纸都在宣扬他们的恋情进展。Ben开始顾忌女方的颜面，没有回绝得十分彻底，眼见对方不死心，只好避而不见。让他不爽的是，连Matt都在用这件事打趣他，完全置身事外和他没关系似的。

“现在就提结婚或许有点早，可以先交往看看。如果合适再顺理成章发展下去。”

“我们还没到需要我卖身的地步吧？”

“这是什么话。”Whitesell笑，“你要实在不愿意，还有个办法。”

“什么办法？”

“直接拒绝多少会扫了对方的脸面，不如先把你调到外地一阵子。有个地方很适合你，你会在那里找到很多乐趣。”

Ben看着眼前温和的中年男人，发觉似乎这才是他的真实目的。

 

吃过晚饭回到家里，Ben因为心情原因，加上看到Matt还是云淡风轻什么事都没有的样子，心里生气甚至有点无措，晚上做得格外卖力。

Matt皱起眉，喘息着问他：“你今天怎么了？有点不对劲。”

Ben从他身上翻下来躺到旁边，甩甩脸上的汗，沉默地抽了会儿烟，告诉他：“我要离开纽约了。”

“嗯，我听说了。”

“你听说了？”Ben诧异，他两个小时前才知道，Matt是什么时候听说的。

“早上去报账的时候。”Matt说。

“呵，看来老板早就计划好了。”

“这是步好棋。”Matt也点支烟，“你现在在这边的名气甚至超过了他，许多人只听你的命令，老板忌惮你也是人之常情。被调走总好过被搞死，他对你还是有情分的。”

“因为他知道我不会背叛他。”Ben说，斜眼看Matt，“你既然知道我要走了，一点感觉也没有？”

烟雾后Matt的脸绽开笑意，戳戳Ben的心口：“大西洋城离纽约还不到两百公里，开车很快就到了，而且那里的确适合你。去了也好，省得早早被你搞到精尽人亡。”

Ben斜眼似笑非笑看看他，摁熄手里的烟，脸还是不高兴地板着，“想我了给我打电话，我当天就能回来。”

 

 

1927年，Ben被调驻大西洋城。在他走之前的几天，科尼岛的龙卷风过山车盛大开业，他和Matt还有Casey一起在开业那天跑去人挤人的游乐场里，在木质过山车前排起长队。

Matt离开后，Ben再也没有来这里玩过，算下来三人都有很久没来这里了。

“小时候觉得这里超大，人超多，现在看来也还好。”排队时Casey说。

“你觉得这样叫还好？”Ben指指前面七拐八拐，望不到尽头的人龙。

“你可千万要忍住，”Casey看眼Ben别在腰间的枪套，“不要拿枪去逼人家给你让地方。”

“你是白痴吗？把我们当成什么人了，哥也是常上报纸有头有脸的好么？”

“对哦，那你不如去管理员那里刷脸试试看会不会让你提前进去。”

Ben瞥他一眼，无聊地转去Matt那边。因为突出的身高，Ben能看到前面很远的人群，向Matt实时播报前面进去了几个人，还有多少人，他们在队伍什么位置。在太阳底下排了两小时队终于轮到他们。

Ben坐在Matt旁边，在过山车向上攀爬时默默握住Matt的手。

 

游乐园其实变得比小时候更大，项目也多了很多，从过山车上下来，三张年轻的脸上闪着兴奋的光，但是看到一成不变的长队都放弃了再坐一次的打算。

Casey提议去坐摩天轮，从高处俯瞰乐园有哪些变化。另外两个人没有异议，于是又去排队。

人依然很多，排到时将近薄暮。摩天轮爬升到深蓝中透出粉紫的天空中，下面是碧沉的海面和被彩灯映亮的欢乐人群。

升到半空里还能听到一点地面传来的喧闹声，伴随一点点浮到眼前的游乐园全景。

仿佛他们的整个童年都跃到眼前。

Matt托着下颌偏头看向窗外，嘴唇无意识微微嘟着，半张脸陷进夕阳的朦朦橙光里。

“嘿，Casey，你看下面那辆热狗车就是我们以前总吃的那个。”Ben指着地面上的某处对弟弟说。

“哪里？”Casey疑惑地看下去，没有找到，回头问他哥，却看到了不该看的画面。

Matt听到Ben的话也顺着他的指向看过去，却突然被Ben搂住肩膀转到他的怀里，没有防备微张的嘴唇被用力含住。

此时，缆车包厢正升到最高点，距离那个“在最高处接吻就能永远在一起”的传言还有很多年，纯属出于巧合。

Casey尴尬地把头又转回去，对着外面黑压压的人头看了半天，不知道他哥还需要多久。

“喂，你没事吧，还没找到？”Ben愉悦的语气里带着餍足的味道，对弟弟笑。

Casey在天上狠狠翻他一个白眼。

低头看了半天脖子都开始发酸，Casey扭过脸活动一下，瞥见Matt的脸颊，耳廓有点泛红，和Ben分开后偏头继续看窗外，假装什么都没发生过。

Casey不知道该同情自己还是Matt，总之不是他哥就对了。

 

从摩天轮上下来，Casey突然想起有事先走了，剩下两个哥哥在夜晚的游乐场里二人世界。两人看完花车和烟火表演回到家里，继续不知道第几次的临别欢爱。

 

 

分开的日子还是到了。Ben其实对外派工作并不抗拒，爱冒险和大胆的天性对任何新奇的地方都充满兴趣。当他从火车上下来，站在海边的木板大道上踌躇满志时，还不知道有个送上门的好运正在前面等着他。

 

 

*

Whitesell在大西洋城的赌场总部位于太平洋大道上，Ben刚到时还只是个上下两层的普通赌场，连带周边街区几家规模不大的地下赌档。此时因为铁路的连通和选美比赛，城里已颇有人气，Ben对总部附近的地皮连租带买，建立集酒店，赌场，商店，音乐厅，餐厅，剧院于一体的大型娱乐城，各分项工程逐项展开，一年后全部完工，改建一新的街道宽阔整洁，铺满霓虹灯牌。

新驻地的华美不输纽约，且因临近海边，度假氛围浓厚，Ben来到这边感觉就像度假一样，工作进展顺利，心情悠闲放松。

回纽约也十分方便，常常是他开车回去开会，和Matt小聚几天，对Matt讲述大西洋城的种种诱惑，再开车载Matt一起回来。在城里的娱乐场所泡腻了，就去海边的度假小屋，水上公园，码头边的海鲜餐馆，或者凉台俱乐部游玩。

除了诱人的海岸，新泽西州向内陆延伸有许多大大小小的湖泊和森林公园。人山人海的夏季过去后，山林变成美丽的私人天堂，Ben和Matt终于开始做些有益身心的事，到松林地一带徒步，露营，划船和野餐。

风声低低穿过林间，被树林围起来的湖面上时常荡着雾气，水下赤裸的身体只有自己能看见。戏水声，说话声和笑闹声从雾里传出来，还有些声音没传出来就消失了。

安静的天地间，宛如最好的时光。

 

 

刚刚从山里度假回来，Ben坐在能看到码头游乐场的办公室里，阳光洒到办公桌上，像某种光洁的肌肤触感。

正盯着阳光出神，办公室门被敲响两下，Moore从外面走进来，对Ben说有人欠下大笔赌债还不出来，要拿东西来抵押。

时值1929年，繁荣的经济已出现衰败迹象，黑道掌控的私酒和博彩业还在如日中天，赌场里以物抵债的情况时有发生，有时做成的买卖相当划算。

Ben点点头，示意Moore带赌客进来。

门关上再打开，一个穿着蓝色螺纹西装的中年男人在办公桌前坐下。

Ben翻了翻债权文件，挑下眉：“欠了二十多万，你打算用什么还？”

中年男人擦擦脸上的汗，叹声气说：“我在底特律有家飞行器制造厂，这里有些文件资料，你可以先看看估个价。”

Ben接过来，继续翻，看了会儿说：“按照规模和订单数量看，你们这家公司离破产也不远了，四万？五万？不能更多了，剩下的呢？”

男人看起来有点着急，因酗酒而发红发胀的脸颊越来越红：“公司生意不错，只是最近资金周转出现问题我才来这儿碰碰运气。我们同时制造军用和民用飞机，和政府合作良好，不仅如此，一名和我们关系密切的陆军上校邀请我们共同开办一家军火公司，专门生产轻武器和各种弹药，首批订单已经拿到了，只要筹到钱马上就可以开始组建生产线。”

Ben听着他的话，慢慢眯起眼。

“所以先把公司抵押给你，如果可以的话，希望你能多放些钱给我们，我们肯定还得起，多加利息也没问题。”

“你搞错了一件事，”Ben说，“我们不接受抵押，你把飞行器和军火公司，连同和军队的关系一起卖给我们还债，你们可以留下来继续工作，但是老板要换人了。”

男人瞪大眼：“这不行，你至少要给我们些股份。”

“怎么做不是你说了算。”Ben理理衣领，靠进座椅里，“礼貌地说，先生，你他妈没得选。”

 

14.

最终Ben以五万美金的价格买下飞行器制造厂，十万美金投建武器公司。老板对于这笔生意喜出望外，对黑帮来说，还有什么比合法制造贩卖军火更安抚人心的呢。

因为建厂的事，Ben频繁往来于纽约和大西洋城之间。本以为这样他和Matt也能有更多时间相处，现实却是Matt也是个忙人，也要三天两头出差。

冬天到了，又是一年圣诞季来临，Matt去芝加哥谈生意，Ben在纽约的别墅里等了他两天。

他离开纽约两年多来，第五大道的别墅和其他几处住所每个星期都有人打扫，保持着随时都能住进来的状态。他走后，Matt也不住这边了，没回自己的公寓而是搬回酒店的顶楼套房，每次Ben回来时两人再在这套大房子里小聚。

Matt回到纽约时已是深夜，Ben和他通过电话，知道下飞机后直接来别墅找他。

一楼前厅的雕花水晶灯还亮着，但是空荡荡的看不到人。Matt走到二楼的主卧前，看到关上的房门想Ben大概是睡了，房子那么大，不想吵醒Ben，Matt在三楼挑了间客房住下，打算明天再去找他。

洗完热水澡，Matt换上浴袍，拿出随身带的糖罐和一份漫画杂志，准备看一会儿就睡了。糖罐还是Ben从大西洋城带来的特产，柑橘味的盐水太妃糖，香味浓郁，甜度刚好，Matt很喜欢，每次都忍不住同时含住好几颗。

折腾一天，漫画看了几页就有些困了，Matt把杂志放到一边，正想睡觉，楼下隐约传来咚咚的急促脚步声。

别墅隔音不错，如果不是夜深人静Matt不一定能听到。挣扎着是下床看一眼还是装不知道赶紧入睡，隔壁两声大大的关门声后，终于来到Matt门前。

“我一间间找过来，终于找到了！”门被从外拉开，Ben看到床上揉眼睛的Matt松一口气，不由分说走过来抱起他往门外走，“你怎么不来二楼找我？要不是看到楼下的行李我都不知道你回来了。”

糖在嘴里含久了口腔有点发麻，Matt用舌头翻搅几下，在Ben怀里眯着眼满足地咽下融化的糖汁，口齿不清地说：“以为你睡着了呢。”

“正等着你怎么睡得着。”Ben大步迈开，几步走下楼回到主卧，砰的一脚把门踹上，“半天没找到，出一身汗。”

Matt嘴里塞着糖，脸颊鼓鼓的，笑起来能看到里面糖果的形状，“谁让你买这么大的房子。”

Ben看着Matt肉鼓鼓的脸颊，一些想法浮上心头。

 

主卧比赌场套房还宽大一倍，Matt被放在大得显眼的床上，想和Ben打个商量今天先睡觉好不好，手里一松，铁皮糖罐咣当滚到地上，忙弯腰去捡。

Ben看他这个时候还不忘带吃的过来心里生气，再一看是自己带给他的，才觉得舒服一点。

Matt打开盖子，犹豫两秒又盖好放到床头柜上，恋恋不舍掀开棉被躺进被窝里，遗憾地合上眼。

“嗯？”蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊又睁开。

Ben抓住他一只手拉到床头，用皮手铐铐在床栏杆上，接着是另一只手。

“让你跑。”

两只手都被系牢，Matt呈现一个展开自己的姿势躺在床上。睡袍下只穿了条底裤，一片白皙单薄的胸膛从松散的前襟里露出来，粉嫩的乳头随着呼吸时隐时现，诱人亵玩。

Ben站在床边，轻舔上唇，满意点点头。

被视奸的滋味让Matt清醒了大半，仿佛Ben的舌尖已经舔上了他奶油般的肌肤。

Matt抿抿嘴唇，“我不会跑，你想玩花样就直说。”

嘴里还塞着好几颗糖，Matt说得含混，气势锐减，更要命的是，口中满溢的糖汁和津液在他说话时顺着唇角流出来，晶亮地粘满下颌，说不出的色情。

Matt心虚地看看Ben，手被束着没法擦掉，只能用舌尖去舔，一些被舔掉了，却流出更多。一着急，含着的一颗糖粒掉到锁骨上，三滚两滚停在乳头旁边，留下一串湿粘的水迹。

粉橘色的太妃糖已经开始融化，黏稠的奶汁混合了口水甜蜜淌开。

空气都熏得发甜。

Ben向他走过来。

高大的雄性躯体把两人间的空气排挤干净。

也许是糖吃多了，Matt忽然觉得喉咙干涩，更可能的，是被Ben的眼神炙烤的。即使做过很次，还是不禁在眼前的情境下脸红心跳。

“我是想玩花样。”Ben的声音和之前迥然不同，低沉，带些下流的玩味，听得人腿软。他在床边坐下，紧挨着Matt，捡起心口上半化的糖块，“想玩一整晚，这样把你绑起来，你什么都不能做，哪儿也去不了，只能被我干。”粘滑的糖块碰到Matt的乳尖，软硬兼具的触感狠狠压下来，碾过变硬的乳粒，力道大得像要把糖汁挤进乳孔里，再像乳汁一样分泌出来。

“干到你想求饶。开始你会这么做，一边求饶屁股一边夹紧我。但是很快你就话都说不出了，后面湿得厉害，像女人一样喷出水。你知道，医学上有一种窥视镜，放进人的身体里可以看里面的器官状态，我很想搞来一个，看看你高潮时后面是怎么收缩的，看看⋯⋯天堂是什么样的。”

Ben越说离Matt越近，气息先于强壮的身体压到Matt身上。Ben27岁了，成熟了一些，介于男孩的张扬和男人的沉稳之间，显露出时间沉淀后撩人的端倪。脸上的棱角更清晰，性格却更沉得住气。不仅在办事上，做爱时也不像以前那么毛躁，总是等不及。现在的他，能把Matt撩拨得发疯才动手，可恶得要死，性感得要死，也让人爱得要死。

Matt已经不受控制发出了浅浅的呻吟声，像Ben正在按他说的那样做一样。他看着Ben的薄唇里吐出一句句让人想捂住耳朵的下流话，不但不反感，反而忍不住绷紧大腿内侧，后穴里空虚地阵阵挛缩。那么英俊的脸庞和运动员般刚健的体格，说出这样的话，只想让人问他，那你怎么还不来干我。

Matt咬咬嘴唇，胸前一点被揉弄得又麻又痛，求欢的话还是说不出口，只好用泛水光的蓝眼睛从下看着Ben。

眨下眼，有些委屈地垂下视线，微微撅嘴。

接着，Matt听到衣物落地的声响。

Ben半跪到他两腿之间，一手撑在Matt身侧，一手摸上Matt微嘟的嘴唇，捅进两指，搅动里面的软舌和半化的糖块。

黏糊的汁液从指缝滴到手心。

Matt仰头，嘴唇听话地含住Ben的手指，勾舔吸吮。Ben用眼神夸Matt做得好，带些奖励的意味，一侧唇角被取悦到斜斜挑起来。

奶味的柑橘香沁入心脾。

逗弄似的纠缠一会儿，Ben的两指拨开Matt的舌叶，把下面藏着的几粒糖全挖出来。Matt呆呆看着Ben抢走他的糖，被撤掉底裤分开腿才反应过来他要干什么。

“Ben，不要！”

软化的太妃糖抵到穴口，Matt大喊，扭着屁股想要逃开。

“不是喜欢吃糖么，让这里也尝尝。”Ben大手抓住他的臀瓣，强硬地把粘滑的糖一粒粒塞进去，拍拍Matt的屁股，在他耳边低语，“好好夹紧，用里面的体温让糖化开，就不用润滑剂了。”

穴口的褶皱沾上湿亮的黏液，隐约开了一条缝，真像Ben说的那样一圈圈旋紧。

“不⋯⋯我只想要你，不想要别的东西。”Matt皱着脸说，除了Ben，那里还没接纳过其他异物，很不习惯。

“真可爱。”Ben看看下面，又看看Matt。Matt不知道他指的是哪个，但是哪个都能让他红透脸。

“看看怎么样了。”Ben说着，两指慢慢顶进肉穴里。

手指被润滑过，顺利进入。他看着Matt湿润的眼睛，似笑非笑向他描述自己摸到的触感。

“好像真的比平时热，糖化得差不多了，摸起来很软。”

糖粒就在入口附近，Ben的长指一下子摸到化成糊状的奶糖，在肠壁上涂抹开，不断往里推进。

湿粘的声响和糖果香一起从下体传出来。

Matt红着脸，手被绑着动不了，只好闭上眼偏头躲开Ben羞人的注视。

发烫的脸颊埋进自己手臂里。

睡袍彻底松开了。

“喜欢就多吃两颗。”Ben打开糖罐，拨开糖纸，又塞进两颗，然后挺腰，硬胀的性器在穴口研磨几下，跟着顶开挤了进去。

Matt闭着眼，感到体内被缓缓撑开。也许是心理作用，总觉得异物刺激比平时还厉害，又硌又痒，不自觉扭动腰臀迎合Ben的冲撞。

奶糖的润滑效果不错，黏滑度合适，每次抽插摩擦间，肠道内仿佛有糖丝拉过。

Matt低低呻吟出声。

Ben搂住他展开的身体，亲吻他仿佛溢出乳汁的甜美乳粒。Matt被舔得想躲，模模糊糊说不要。

“不要？”Ben亲亲可爱的乳尖，笑，“还是另一边？”

“另一边⋯⋯”Matt眼睛藏在金发后面，小声说。

不对称的难耐感从被糖块揉弄那时就开始了，身体和心理都相当默契的两个人，Ben肯定早就知道，故意折磨他。

“乖乖说出来不就好了。”Ben的唇舌如愿转到另一边。

Matt轻轻哼一声，绷紧胸膛，被满足后愉悦低吟。

终于两边都被舔得挺立红艳，蒙蒙一层湿亮水痕。

Ben着迷地又吻又舔，Matt整个人就像软化的乳糖，到处淌着香甜的糖汁。

糖汁也能醉人。

就算开始再沉得住气，一旦进入Matt体内，Ben还是会变回十几岁的毛头小子，冲动，任性，对怀里的人把住不放，掌握绝对的主动权。Matt每次都很纵容他，这次失去对身体的控制更是如此。

皮手铐在床头叮当摇晃，Matt不得不抓紧栏杆稳住自己。

Ben亲到他流满干涸糖水的下颌上，干掉的糖分在舌尖上重新融化，又被送回Matt嘴里。

“早就想这么做了。”Ben在Matt耳边叹息，“把你绑起来，哪儿也不能去，只属于我一个人，多放荡都可以。”

Matt已经到了高潮临界，言语和下身狠捣的双重刺激让他直接插射出来，紧闭的眼尾闪着点水光。

“我是你一个人的。”几近失声，Matt用气声断断续续说。

闭着眼，看不到Ben的表情，但是感到体内含着的巨物往里面冲得更深了一点。

Matt不受控制地绞紧，又被Ben狠狠操开。Ben按住他的屁股，Matt手臂拉直，腰身几乎离开床面，悬空的身体全在Ben的掌握中。

被撑满外翻的结合处，融化的糖汁混着体液飞溅出来。

在高潮中被迫再一次达到高潮，Matt全身泛起一层诱人的浅粉，胸膛上的汗水淋漓反光。他快到极限了，Ben撞得他灵魂都要出窍，知道这个时候求饶喊停都没什么用，而且他也不想这么做。他信任Ben，Ben也信任他，彼此的契合让极致的欢愉不仅是肉体上。

 

他有些不太清醒了，恍惚的意识仿佛一点点抽离，然后被从头到脚亲吻数遍，每一丝毛边都烫熨妥帖，抚弄好重新贴回肉体上。

 

“还以为你又晕过去了。”Ben的声音由远及近。

Matt的睫毛颤颤，迷迷糊糊看看他靠着的宽厚胸膛。刚刚的热水澡太舒适，他昏睡了一会儿，此刻Ben把两人都洗干净，Matt动了下，后穴里应该是清爽的，但还是有些粘腻的感觉挥之不去。

Ben给Matt裹条浴巾，让他坐在洗手台上，给他吹头发。

Matt闭着眼，轰轰的热气流吹得人昏昏欲睡，任由Ben的大手把他的头发翻过来，卷过去。

金色的发丝从指间流走。

好像是吹干了，Matt等了会儿没有动静，睁开眼歪头问Ben：“你在看什么？”

Ben盯着他的两腿之间，那里的毛发也是暗金色的。

“别动。”Ben说。

Matt眼又闭上。

听到沙沙的剪头发一样的声音，Matt意识到不对劲眼皮张开。

“你在干什么？！”

“说了别动，小心别把自己阉了。”Ben拿着剃须刀片在Matt的会阴一带细细刮蹭，刺短的毛发一缕一缕落下来。

Matt想推开Ben的手，然而被束缚过的双手现在还在发麻，酸软无力，眼睁睁看着自己逐渐变得光溜溜像个婴儿。

“真漂亮。”Ben分开Matt的双腿，前后仔细剃净，鲜少暴露出来的浅色阴部和被榨干，软软垂下来的性器，看起来竟然显得有些脆弱。

十分惹人怜爱。

 

15.

上午睡得正香，卧室里的闹钟忽然响了。

Matt被吵醒，迷迷糊糊从Ben的手臂上爬起来，睡眼惺忪透过乱糟糟的金色前发寻找声源。

稍微动一下身上就酸麻得厉害，Matt嫌弃地踢了一脚用枕头挡住脸抵抗铃声的Ben，反而扯痛腿间，皱皱脸。

终于越过Ben按掉床头的闹钟，Matt倒回枕头里。

“想起来了。”Ben闷闷的声音传出来，他掀开脸上的枕头扔到地上，皱着眉说，“上午有个会来着。”

“有事你还搞到那么晚⋯⋯”Matt吸取教训没去踢他，把自己埋进枕头里。

昨晚洗完澡他都睡着了，又被Ben用刀片吓醒。Ben看着他光溜溜的腿间，忽然低下头沿着垂软的轮廓舔他，射过几次的家伙竟然又颤巍巍有了感觉。

没有毛发遮挡，Ben舔弄得得心应手，他分开Matt腿根，几乎把囊袋也含进去。

Matt绷直酸软的身体，紧紧贴着浴室墙壁，闭上眼微微仰起头，一手揽住Ben的后颈。

轻盈的喘息声染上沐浴后的潮气。

光嫩的性器被舔得湿漉漉，顶端泌出的前液和Ben的口水混合，一小股透明水液流向后面的小穴。

Ben抬起Matt一条腿放到自己肩上，向下一拉，软弹的臀瓣翘到眼前，长指沾沾流下来的体液，缓缓插进刚被操过还湿软有热度的肉洞里。

Matt从墙上滑下来一截，马上被两指插入，甜腻哼了一声。

软嫩的穴口缠紧Ben的手指。Ben每次低头吞咽时都能看到穴口的一圈褶皱怎么被自己的手指捅开。

张开缝隙，流出水液。红嫩，可爱。

强壮的手臂因为用力绷出漂亮的肌肉形状，很快让Matt前后一起到达高潮。

Matt像刚从水里上来，脱力地靠墙喘息，不时舔下嘴唇。

 

还好Ben用热毛巾帮他擦干净后就识趣地抱他去睡觉了，没有再乱来。

 

“我打个电话说晚点到，你再睡会儿。”Ben摸摸Matt的头说。

“还睡什么⋯⋯”说着就睡着了。

 

 

会议被改到下午。

即使出门前又洗了次澡，Matt还是别扭地觉得前一夜被塞进肠道里的糖粒还在里面随时会融化，怕坐下屁股里会流出尴尬的糖水打湿裤子。但是腰胯酸软得厉害，体力被榨干，站一会儿就累了，矛盾地坐立不安。

“市场对高级烈酒的需求越来越大，我们自酿的酒纯度很高，但是如果能进口一些高级的苏格兰，爱尔兰威士忌对巩固和开拓市场会很有帮助，毕竟现在到处都在传禁酒令早晚要解除。”

Matt一手撑着桌面又说了几个中意的品牌名，另一手不停地摸自己的头发，或者脸颊，下巴，擦掉上面并不存在的汗水。

Whitesell点头应允，全委托给Matt去做，转头问Ben工厂选址的事怎么样了。

“最后定在俄克拉荷马州，靠近达拉斯，有铁路有河道，生产完能直接运到墨西哥湾。”Ben动动唇角算是笑了下，眼神飘向舒口气坐进皮椅里的Matt。

Matt靠着椅背，坐下来还能感觉到屁股里摩擦过后的灼热感，避免压迫得太厉害，他往下滑了一截，人在座椅里显得更小，打定主意等所有人离开了再站起来，安心听后面的谈话。

散会后，Whitesell留下Ben多说了会儿工厂动工时间和人手资金配备问题，Matt在旁边磨磨蹭蹭没站起来，老板以为他在等Ben，痛快放手，拍拍Ben的肩膀：“你们年轻人还有话说，这次你不知道要走多久，听说那边荒凉得只有加油站和便利店，你们好好玩几天。”

“你要去⋯⋯监工？”会议室里只剩他们两个人，Matt站起来，他还不知道Ben不久要去鸟不拉屎的中部，听到这个消息后转念就能猜到要去做什么。

“嗯。”Ben点点头，“老板这么谨慎，这种事没人盯着怎么放心，而且那边事情的确多，还要办各种手续，和军方的人接洽，确认设计图，招募人手⋯⋯大概要过段时间才能回来了。看你扭来扭去，还不舒服吗？”

“我哪有扭来扭去。”Matt不着痕迹摸下屁股后面，还好触手干干爽爽，没有奇怪的湿粘感。本来想告诉Ben以后不要再放奇怪的东西进去，开口却变成，“等我有空了，可以去找你。”

Ben揽住他，愉快地偷亲了下。

 

 

工厂地点离达拉斯市还有好几个小时车程，Ben在那里吃了两个月沙子，地上的仓库，厂房，地下的掩体，终于初见规模。

整个工厂占地面积极大，Ben开车两个多小时才巡视完地面的上百个仓库，最后决定加建一条窄轨铁路联结厂房各区。最耗时间的是地下部分，各个掩体间全用钢筋混凝土墙隔开，并且保持200米以上距离，存放弹药的地方还要修建了发生意外撤退用的滑梯和疏散通道。

上个月，Matt来看Ben一次，Ben站在围起工厂的水泥墩上，看着远方的旷野和树丛里，Matt乘的车缓缓向他驶来。夕阳橙光罩住他和他身后延绵不断的灰色库房，Matt从车上跳下来，感叹地对他说，感觉我们真在做些大事情。

围着半成品工地转一圈后也没什么好看的了，Ben拿出军方设计师送来的枪械草图和样品给Matt看，在厂外的荒野里搭个小靶场玩枪，每天除了在异乡的床上腻歪，跟进施工进展，就是耗在靶场里。夏初天气正好，中部干燥的风有股带劲的土腥味，黄昏时分，工地里的敲敲打打声慢下来，两人把枪扔到一边，坐在草地上喝Matt成箱带来的啤酒。

“这里真安静。”Matt说，蓝眼睛里映着地平线上西沉的红光。

“刚从纽约过来是有些不太习惯。”

“没有，我很喜欢这里，能再多呆几天就好了。”

Ben几百美金的薄西装铺到身下，两人躺在上面，Ben半侧起上身看着Matt，俏丽的金发青年先他一步到了30岁，看起来依然鲜嫩得像个学生。

“都说安静的地方时间过得慢，我怎么还是觉得一下子就过去了？”

Matt也看向他，笑着捏捏他轮廓分明的下颌，“等这边步入正轨，人手到位后你就可以回来了。”

“谁知道呢，说不定让我在这儿建座赌场。”

两人对视着，不知不觉距离越来越近，亲到一起。Ben的手撩开Matt的衣摆，贴上薄薄的腰侧摸过去。

天暗下来，地平线上的夕阳只剩一线红光，树影重重。

Matt任Ben又亲又摸了一会儿，忍不住笑着偏过头，另一个人的舌尖从他嘴里滑出去，他舔下嘴唇：“还是不要在这儿了。”

Ben叹气：“好吧，我也不想喂虫子。这种聚少离多的日子什么时候能结束。”

Matt揽住他的头埋进自己颈窝，他也不知道答案。

 

转天Matt飞回纽约。

Ben对着他远去的身影时还不知道，他的问题答案是，很快。

 

纽约的形势发生了意想不到的变化。

随着墨索里尼对西西里黑手党进一步的清洗镇压，大量意大利黑帮成员通过爱丽丝岛逃入纽约，纽约本土黑帮一手掌控的局面出现裂痕。

一天，Ben试枪回来后接到Matt的电话。电波另一端的声音有些不同寻常，尽管极力保持平稳，Ben还是听出了一丝虚弱和紊乱。

“今早老板出门时遭到暗杀，身边的保镖折损大半，Ben，现在形势很乱，你快回来吧。”

Ben蹙紧眉，心头忽降的云团一沉到底，过了两秒钟他哑声问：“你呢？受伤了吗？”

“我还好，只是擦伤，没有大碍。”Matt答道。

Ben通过他声音里的停顿和起伏，能想象到他正习惯性舔过嘴唇，咽下口水忍住伤口上的疼痛。

“我晚上到。”

 

 

Whitesell的葬礼在三天后举行，按照他的遗愿葬在他出生的街区，皇后区的圣约翰公墓。

帮派的正式成员四人一辆车，旗下的赌场，餐厅，酒吧，夜总会关门停业，所有人着黑色西装乘车前往墓地。浩浩荡荡的黑色车队从公园大道总部出发，列队占满一条长街一直开到墓园门口。

黑色轿车一辆辆首尾衔接，围绕墓园整齐停放，像给灰绿色的墓地镶了一道黑边。

“那天之前已经发生过两次暗杀，但是都侥幸躲过了。他们不肯善罢甘休，请来意大利的职业杀手，从四百米外用7.62mm口径狙击步枪一枪毙命，差几步路没能钻进他的凯迪拉克防弹车里。”

“半个脑壳都被掀翻，鲜血和脑浆溅了周围护送的保镖一脸，不过没等他们反应过来，也落了同样的下场。”

云舒天蓝，十分晴朗的天气。Ben和Matt站在黑压压的队伍最前侧，面前是一米深的墓穴，棺木盖满鲜花躺在里面，还有潮湿的泥土气息。

牧师在念安息祷词，茂密的水松和墓碑包围了他们，静谧得不像在尘世。

葬礼结束后黑帮成员们退场，只剩两人还在原地站着，墓地的工人往棺木上铲土，将墓穴填平。

Ben看着落下的泥土，每一捧都像一步路，通向所有人的结局。

他想起回来后Matt对他描述的Whitesell遇刺时的情形，以及轻描淡写带过的自己也遇到的暗杀。

要抢得高位就要除掉他们几人，已经是道上人的共识。一如当初他们取别人而代之。

非常公平。

“我想我们别无选择了。”Ben对着面前的空气说。

“嗯。”Matt和他看着同样的地方，同样没什么表情，金色短发用蜡梳起来，露出光洁的前额，“没有了。”

小时候只见到黑帮大佬的威风和气派，纵然自己拼出一条路，也只有在身边重要的人离场时方意识到这一行的残酷。

像爬至山顶看到的却是陡峭悬崖，回过头时云雾缭绕，身后已没有退路。

 

“准备下吧，要开战了。”

 

16.

后来，媒体以“黑帮仇杀旺季”为专题，对这次起始于意大利帮与本土黑帮，继而波及纽约所有帮派的大规模血洗争斗进行系列报道。整整两个月时间，几乎每天新闻头版上都以特大号字体刊登前一天死于黑帮火拼和追杀的具体人数。

意大利帮得益于悠久历史，清晰的组织架构和家族准则，以及占得的先机，一开始能和深耕多年的本土龙头平分秋色，甚至略胜一筹。然而等到Whitesell葬礼结束，Ben回归纽约，通过Matt拓展的运输线带来军工厂生产的第一批武器弹药稳定军心后，情况一步步发生逆转。

他们先是暗中联合犹太帮，向其许诺利益分成，然后买通了意大利帮里的爱尔兰人，内外夹击，先后有多名意大利帮的高层死在自己的酒吧，赌场，舞厅和赛马场上。

争斗落幕前三天，陷入孤军奋战的意帮大佬背水一战，集结最后的人手买通Ben和Matt身边的保镖，将两人围堵在他们新添置的哈德逊河畔的公寓楼里。

河面上映着城市的霓虹灯光和洁白月色，让Ben想起几年前他差点失去Matt的那个夜晚。此刻仿佛昨日重现，听着门外和楼道里或强或弱的枪声，心境却已十分不同。

“这次完结后，你有什么想做的？”Ben靠窗抽烟，安静一阵，问坐在沙发里看着门口的Matt。

金发青年微微嘟嘴想了想，摇摇头：“没什么特别的，休息几天，度个假吧，最近有点累。你想做什么？”

“上个礼拜还能列出一堆事，不过想到这次彻底回来了，以后的日子还长，也不急了。”

Matt笑笑站起来，走到酒柜旁打开瓶酒：“说到这个，还没来得及庆祝呢。”

他倒了两杯酒，端着走向Ben，递给他。

Ben接过来：“这么多年，总算等到这一天了。”

两人伴着枪声和月色，轻轻碰杯。喝过酒，Ben把眼前的人拉向自己，揽住对方的腰按在怀里拥吻。

Matt离开他八年，回来也有七年了，这些年里Ben对自己最满意的地方，就是终于从那个只能用命孤注一掷的傻小子，成长到今天有能力有余裕保护自己和心爱的人，一步两步不够，他还有十步百步的路可走。

外面传来短促的敲门声，是他们一直在等的信号。当初Ben大手笔买下的这栋公寓，现在派上了用场。埋伏在每层走廊，以及楼梯间和电梯间的枪手们完成收网，密集的枪声渐渐止住，前来护送他们安全离场。

Ben走到大楼门口，一个倒在血泊里的男人已经断了气，双眼还大睁着看向门外，穿着的皮草浸上血迹，像刚从他身上剥下来。

两个下属迅速把他拖走，为两位老板让出路。

Moore跑来对Ben说：“你们先走，马上清理现场，警局那边发来消息还有半小时出动。”

Ben点点头，认出被拖走的男人是意帮的二把手，真正想置他们于死地的人今夜没有出现。

 

三天后，那个人和情妇在逃亡的路上被Moore截住。

Moore举着枪，拉下脸上蒙着的黑巾，对惊魂不定的黑手党党魁说：“放轻松，我不是来杀你的。我来代表老板送个提议。”

 

 

Ben再次回到大西洋城不禁有些感慨，曾经规划的娱乐帝国和会议大厦已经一并建成，他即将迈入的不是故园旧地，而是一个全新的时代。

1931年风和日丽的晚春，Ben和Matt坐在崭新的会议厅里，面前是全国24个受邀前来的黑道大佬，Ben当众说了自己组建黑手党董事会的计划。为了共同的利益，所有人放下过往恩怨，按照统一的规则行事，无论是提拔新成员，拓展新生意，还是展开暗杀行动，都需要经过董事会同意。简而言之，就是把黑帮当成股份公司管理，所有决定经由全体成员表决。Matt具体说明相关规则，很多是他们和警方达成的共识，比如禁止贩毒，禁止袭警等等。

此后，美国黑道迎来空前的繁荣与和平。

报纸上关于“屠杀旺季”的报道以及对警方渎职的质疑时有继续，而当时已经持续两年的经济危机愈演愈烈，Ben买下的几家媒体率先转开话题，将焦点放到经济形势的恶化及其对策上。

建成董事会一统黑道，Ben和Matt没能像计划的那样有时间去度假。全国经济不振，曾经衣着光鲜的曼哈顿中层不得不到市政大厦的卫生间里取暖，只有黑道的私酒和娱乐业依然兴隆。一天晚上两人从赌场总部出来，在回家的路上经过地铁站前的通宵流动咖啡摊，看着衣衫褴褛的人群深夜排着长队等一杯咖啡喝，Ben和Matt心里同时浮现一个计划。

布鲁克林的福利院顺利运营至今，经济大萧条时期，他们又开立了第二家第三家，不止接收儿童，还有专门为流落街头的青少年提供的免费寄宿学校。被政府表彰后，与政府联手修建学校，图书馆，医院，剧院，体育馆等公共设施，为社会增添工作岗位，并且在夜晚开放给无家可归的人临时住宿，直到他们找到工作。

报纸杂志对这些事迹大肆报道，Ben的名头除了赌王，娱乐业大亨，企业家，社会名流，军火商，黄金单身汉，还新添了公益事业者，慈善家。

有小报挖出来他是靠黑道和私酒起家，曾经震惊全城的几起血腥屠杀案均有他幕后指使。这些消息被更多的慈善报道淹没，偶尔受惠的公众看到还会质问他们媒体从业者的新闻专业性和社会责任感，是否应该为了与众不同搏出位而报道没有确凿证据的小道消息，甚至歪曲事实。

Ben对所有的报道都一笑而过，虽然他雇了人专门负责收集有关他和Matt的相关新闻，无聊时翻阅打发时间。

“你又闪避开了，”早餐时，Ben看着报纸无奈问Matt，“为什么关于你的消息这么少，还都是正面的。”

“我猜是因为我比较低调？”Matt咬一口焦糖华夫饼，唇角沾上点碎屑，愉快地笑着说。

Ben下意想抬手替他擦掉脸上的饼屑，但是转念觉得这样十分可爱，收回手，有点恶作剧般的快感，哼了声说：“我也很低调，只不过他们就喜欢盯着我不放。”

“这大概就是体质问题，就算你出门买个菜都能吸引一群闪光灯。”Matt被自己的说法逗笑了，唇角的饼屑掉到桌上。

“靠买菜就能养活一群人，我可真了不起。”Ben可惜地看看他，端起咖啡杯，翻到另一页。

语气里有几分嘲讽，看向另一张报纸上他和Matt为某家公司开幕剪彩的合影倒十分满意。

经济低迷，推动公益的同时，更是个低价收购，拓展生意领域的好时机。在媒体宣扬他们做了多少慈善的表象下，远离公众视线时，不着痕迹吞并了一系列濒临破产的公司。金融业，娱乐业，制造业，包括多家武器，飞行器公司，展开大范围业务重组，将黑道生意漂白，逐步实现向合法生意过度的战略转移。

但是并没有放弃对黑道的掌控，只不过更加规模化，公司化，把手下零散的打手变成合约工，开设正规的私人安保公司，提供军事化训练，加上散落各处有需要时调集的临时雇佣兵，收容的退伍军人，随时能组织起一支上万人的私人军队。

不仅如此，Ben还看到了其他机会。

他将过去靠私酒和博彩积累的上千万资产借贷给溃散的华尔街，银行和证券业是总统和国会竞选中最大的赞助商，控制了华尔街就相当于控制了美国政府，间接影响了政府高层的选举和任命。

大时代背景下，风云际会，最坏的时代，也是最好的时代。

 

17.

热议近三年，1933年美国国会通过第二十一条宪法修正案，禁酒令终于被正式废除。转年，Casey当选纽约州参议员，并在同年与女友完婚。

婚礼在长岛南安普顿的沙滩上举行，只邀请了熟识的家族朋友，尽管如此，依然有一百多人来参加。Ben和Matt还有Casey都在当地添置了别墅，三处诺大的私人海滩连在一起，一百多人也像沙子一样被淹没了。

“弟弟都结婚了，你不考虑一下吗？”

仪式结束后，宾客们开起篝火派对，在沙滩上和新郎新娘一起跳舞。Ben坐在躺椅上，看着远处热闹的人群，追随他多年的Moore端着杯酒坐到他旁边，状似随意的对他说。

“Moore，你越来越像你的女秘书了，我需要考虑的是要不要再给你升职加薪才对。”Ben似笑非笑地说。

不远处，Matt正抱着一个洋娃娃般漂亮精致的小花童，小姑娘在刚刚和同伴一起奔跑时摔破膝盖，正哭鼻子，Matt在哄她。

Moore听到笑笑，和Ben看向一个方向，仿佛在自言自语：“他看起来很喜欢小孩子啊。”

金发青年做出各种可爱的表情终于让小女孩破涕为笑。还有点委屈的小淑女在Matt尖俏的脸上用力亲了下，鼻涕眼泪蹭Matt一脸。小家伙的妈妈及时把她从Matt怀里拖出来放到地上，脸又皱起来的小女孩看到周围熟悉的小伙伴，眼泪忍了回去，和大家一起跑到海边临时搭建的童话游乐场里玩。

Matt接过女孩妈妈递来的手帕，低头一边甜笑一边向Ben走过来。

 

正值盛夏，海边的庆祝派对持续三天三夜，无论什么时候去海边，都能看到衣着光鲜喝得醉醺醺的年轻人在跳舞或者说笑。

那天后半夜，Ben和Matt挑了条僻静的小路走回他们宫殿一样的别墅里。深夜寂静无人，除了海边传来的一点笑声，脚下的沙滩被晒了一整天，晚上踩上去还是温热的。走着走着，两人牵起手。

远离都市光线，长岛夜晚星空璀璨，像钻石一样发光，牵着手的情侣不时停下来抬头看星星，不知怎么就变成你追我跑，后来抱着倒在银亮的沙滩上，滚了一身细沙。

回到别墅里洗完澡，两人还像上了发条似的傻笑，反常的是，Ben只是笑笑，话很少，爬上床以后也没像平时那样霸道地拉着Matt做爱，仅是从后面抱着Matt，低声说了句“睡吧”。

Matt也什么都没说，轻轻在环着他腰的手臂上拍了两下。

 

第二年的这个时候，Casey做了爸爸，两年后，和妻子迎来第二个孩子，都是男孩。

Ben觉得有了下一代以后，衡量时间的刻度就从某年变成了Casey的孩子一岁时，两岁时，三岁时。

他和Matt默契地没有谈过结婚的事，依然保持同进同出。

几年前他们刚刚执掌纽约时，还有许多人抱着看好戏的心态等着他们两个什么时候内讧决裂，也许是最开始两人戏做得太足，直到此时还有人认为他们是面合心不合，做做好兄弟的样子而已，说不定哪天其中一人就会横尸街头。尽管也有些不太对劲的风声透出来，质疑他们或许真的就是那么亲密，甚至过于亲密了。到了三十岁的后半，竟然难以置信的都没有结婚。

但是声音很弱，没有人会谈论这些。

或者说，没有人敢公开地谈论这些。

除了一个人。

 

Ben和Matt的办公室紧挨着，只隔一扇玻璃门。Moore很难得的找到一个上午只有Ben自己在。

“Matt出去了吗？”他敲敲门，走进去问。

Ben从文件里抬起头，“他和贸易部有个会。”

Moore点点头，拉开Ben桌前的座椅坐下来，“跟你汇报下，昨晚的宴会你走了以后，我让人把卡根家的小姐送回家了，她看起来很通情达理，没什么不快。”

“看来有你在以后这些场合我都不用出面了。”Ben抬抬唇角，扬起一个面具般的笑。

“我以为你是喜欢聪明能干型的，还觉得这次你能满意。”

“没别的事了？”

Moore把手肘支到桌面上，凑近Ben，正视老板此刻降到冰点的视线，“说真的Ben，以前你还知道找女伴打掩护，现在是怎么了？你知不知道你已经35岁了？”

“你可以出去了。”Ben低头回到文件里。

“你们能走到今天这步有多不容易你比任何人都清楚，你一定要这么毁了你们两个人吗？”Moore压低了声音，一字一句都像从牙缝里蹦出来。

Ben重新抬起头，面无表情看着眼前衷心的属下。

久居上位者直抵人心的目光让Moore心里一凛。随着时间流逝，Ben的外表和气质都发生很多变化。这两年他蓄起胡须，脸颊到下颌总是有层薄薄的胡渣，让他看起来成熟优雅，然而在黑道浸泡多年，身上无形的凌厉狠辣不加收敛时，就变成了十足的危险。

却反而更增添了他的魅力。

Moore突然有些理解两位老板之间的感情。

但是话到嘴边没办法再咽回去，他顿了下继续说，却没了刚才的气势，只能硬着头皮讲下去：“结婚，有一两个孩子，家庭美满幸福，没事跟人抱怨小孩有多淘气，你知道这样才能让所有人敬重你，服从你，你的地位才能稳固。就算你不为自己考虑，你总该为另一个人打算吧？如果被人发现，你让他怎么再混下去？现在就有些不干净的传言了你知不知道？”

“是吗？”冷硬的男人抿抿薄唇，“我还真没听说过。”

“那是因为乱嚼舌根的人都被我收拾了。”Moore敲敲桌子，压低声音说。

“那看来，你把你的工作完成的很好。”

Moore张张嘴，终于说不出话，颓然靠进座椅里。

Ben两手交握放到文件上，面上依然平静无波，“听着，我知道你是为我好，我才容忍你说这些。这样的对话只能发生这一次，如果我发现你和Matt说了同样的话，即使是你，我也不会留情。我当然知道我付出了多少才能有今天，有多少子弹差点射到我身上，弟弟被绑架恩师被暗杀，和狗娘养的军方费过多少口舌，我做这些，就是为了今天能做我想做的，保护我想保护的，但凡有谁敢跳出来指指点点，就像你说的，都被收拾干净了。我有钱，有势，有军队，难道还不能选一个人，就一个人，陪在我身边？”

说到后面，Ben显然动了些情绪，长指在桌上狠狠戳了两下，也向后靠进座椅里。

 

Matt的办公室一直空着。

Ben对着办公桌后的全幅落地窗发呆，不知不觉阳光从桌上爬了下去。忽然电话铃声大作，Ben捡起电话，是Matt打来的。

“干什么呢？这么半天才接？”电话那边传来带着笑意的低柔声线。

“没什么，让你多想我一会儿。”Ben也笑。

“好吧，多了两秒。跟你说，时间不早我直接回家等你不回办公室了，你也早点回来⋯⋯晚上想吃什么？”

“怎么？你做吗？”

“当然不是，我可以帮你转告给厨师。”Matt听起来很轻快，应该心情很好。

“是厨师做的话，就什么都可以了。”

“你这是什么意思？”那头的声音似乎扁扁嘴，“我知道我做饭不好吃，我已经不做了。”

“为什么？就是烧个厨房而已，十个八个也烧得起。”

“哼，你刚才不是这么说的。”

Ben开心地笑起来，“我这就回去，一会儿家里见。”

 

 

家里的长桌够20人同时进餐，每天只有两个位子被使用。Ben和Matt分坐最右端的两侧，桌上点着蜡烛，厨师为他们服务多年，菜色很合口味。Matt说起下午开会的趣事，新被任命的部长是他们的熟人，过去开会就像在自己家里，逗得Ben大笑。

两个人住在诺大的房子里，从来不觉得空荡。

但是晚上Matt去浴室里洗澡，Ben一个人靠在窗边抽烟时，他突然意识到这个问题。如果这里只有他一个人住的话，的确太冷清了些。

Ben摁熄手里的烟，大步走过去推开浴室门，里面水汽氤氲，有清新潮湿的皂香味，还有断断续续不成调，愉快的哼歌声。

Ben一把抱起光溜溜正用毛巾擦身的Matt，抱着他走回卧室。

“你干什么？我还没穿衣服。”Matt扶住Ben的肩膀，身上还在滴水，惊讶地笑着问Ben。

“反正一会儿也要脱。”

“还没擦干呢，把你都弄湿了。”

“我给你擦。”

 

把Matt放在两人的大床上，Ben脱下身上的睡袍给他擦头发。

他低头看着Matt，手指拂过柔软的发丝。

时间也在Matt身上留下很多变化。金发褪去耀眼的光泽，变成偏暗的焦糖色，鼻翼两侧因为爱笑多了条浅淡的细纹。

不变的是像天空一样的湛蓝眼眸，正凝视着他。

“你发什么疯？”Matt浅笑着问。

“你动作太慢，我等得不耐烦了。”Ben的音色被烟熏得有些暗哑。

离得很近，Matt一抬手摸上Ben的脸颊，指腹在短刺的胡茬上得趣地来回磨蹭，慢慢吞吞地说：“你最好快点习惯，以后我年纪越来越大，动作会越来越慢。”

Matt一开口说话，唇角的笑纹便若隐若现，说什么都似乎带着笑意。

Ben为他擦完头发，拿着皱巴巴的睡袍再给他擦身上。黑色的丝缎面料抚过白皙带着香味的赤裸身体，一点点向下。

“有多慢？”Ben一边擦一边问，“像这样？”

细腻的丝料刮擦着胸口的乳粒。Ben抬身，全身压到Matt身上，另一手搂着Matt的腰，抓住一侧臀瓣揉捏。低头，含住另一侧乳尖。

习惯性爱的敏感身体马上瘫软，像叶片一样舒展开，鼻腔逸出一声发粘的呻吟。

前戏被拉得很慢，要命地折磨人。

Ben的手指滑到臀缝里的穴口，刚刚洗过澡，入口处还很湿软，很容易挤进一根手指。

长指在熟悉的通道里描摹。前一秒刚擦干，泛着粉潮的身体又湿出细汗。Ben把手里的睡衣扔到地上，分开Matt的腿，让股间彻底打开。

露出来的小穴含着一指，微微张开条缝，边上一圈粉嫩褶皱不时收缩，把里面的手指吞紧。

指尖却只在肠道口刮擦，被含得再紧也不肯更进一步。

Matt咬住下唇，抬手想去拿抽屉里的润滑剂，伸到空中被Ben捉了回来。

“别急，今天不是说好慢慢来？”Ben磁性的嗓音半笑着，低头看着Matt说。

Matt睁着湿润的蓝眼睛和他对视。

天天在一起似乎很难发现对方与时间并行的变化，除了某些特定的时刻，比如此刻。眼前正值巅峰的男人不仅是蓄起胡须，棱角更分明，不知什么时候开始，曾经眼里的张扬桀骜，甚至不时闪现的凶狠，都沉进深邃的眼底，变得更加内敛和凝练，也让人更加无法忽视。

“Ben，别玩我⋯⋯”Matt舔舔嘴唇，轻声开口。被Ben的视线和气息撩拨浑身战栗，前面挺立的性器已经滴下水，他知道抵着他大腿的Ben也是。

Matt伸手握住两人的阴茎一起摩擦，在Ben低头吻他时低声呢喃。

“给我⋯⋯”

他手里套弄着两个人，屁股微微抬起来任由Ben开拓下面的小洞。长指终于伸到更里面的地方，抽插几下，饱识情欲的体内竟然渐渐渗出些水液。Ben尺寸惊人的下体从Matt手里滑出来，在穴口不急不缓顶弄。没有润滑剂，Ben又太大了，没那么容易进去，Ben不时低头用吻安抚Matt，让他耐心。

Matt额头的汗流进发丝里，眼角闪着湿润的光，点点头，在Ben每次顶过来时扭动屁股迎向他，几次后终于顶进头部，收缩的穴口一点点被彻底撑开。

再没有阻隔。

润滑没做到位，刚开始Ben动起来还是有些滞涩，今天他的耐心却格外充沛，撑着手臂悬在Matt上方直直看着他，看得Matt不好意思，咬住嘴唇不愿再发出声音。

“Matt⋯⋯”Ben按住Matt的腿根，一边往里面撞一边喊Matt的名字，一边继续看他。

“嗯⋯⋯”Matt的视线闪躲几下还是和Ben的碰上，然后又在摇晃的节奏中错开。他的双腿要被Ben越来越猛的冲劲撞得合不上了，喘息和对视都变得困难起来。

他像往常一样抱住Ben宽厚的肩膀，把Ben的头按进自己颈窝里躲开羞人的灼热注视。

Ben听话地趴在他身上，像床加大加厚的棉被密密实实罩住他，直到射在他体内久久都没有起来。

 

18.

Matt从高潮里回过神时，错觉时间好似静止了。Ben一动不动伏在他身上好长一段时间，久到压得他几乎失去知觉。

最先有动静的，是两人连接的地方。发泄后疲软的性器从Matt体内滑出来，被操开的肉穴一时无法完全合拢，白浊的体液跟着一滴，两滴，也从里面流出。

Matt觉得Ben有点不对劲，于是保持着环抱他肩膀的姿势，继续盖着他的特大号棉被，也保持不动。

他都快睡着了，Ben终于动了下，头还埋在他的颈侧，似乎亲了亲他的头发，像刚醒过来似的，忽然问了Matt一个毫无头绪的问题。

“你想要孩子吗？”

声音非常清醒，还有情欲后的沙哑。

Matt被问得一愣，反应过来失笑着问：“怎么要？”

“那结婚呢？想不想？”

或许是头埋起来的关系，Ben的声音听着闷闷的，既不像开玩笑，也不显得多沉重，轻飘飘地从沙堆里传出来。

“和你吗？”Matt笑着问。

Ben听到也笑了声，“不然呢？”

“怎么突然问这个？”

Matt动了下酸麻的两腿，慢慢呈M字挪到Ben的大腿两侧，手还环着他。

两人面对面抱着，却一人看一边，离得太近，视线反而无法相交。

Ben沉默一会儿，很缓慢地说：“时代在变，人们在变，也许想法也会变。”

Matt也安静下来。他的尖下巴藏在Ben的肩膀下，只露出一对蓝眼睛，沉静地望着天花板。

“那么，我想。”Matt幽幽开口，“变化是正常的，可以理解。不过，不管别人怎么变，我是不会变的，我的心也不会变。”

一直好似静止不动的Ben忽然像被电击复苏，慢慢转过头，还是趴在Matt身上。

“你今天怎么怪怪的？唱歌给你听？”

Matt想了想，开始随意地哼唱一首歌。非常熟悉的旋律，被Matt低柔婉转地半哼半唱，深情而轻盈。

是刚刚他在卫生间里唱的那首，推开门时Ben就觉得很耳熟了，现在恍然想起来。更早的时候，很多年以前，他们第一次自己举办的庆祝派对上，包裹着红色丝绒的地下酒吧里，点唱机里放出的，他们伴着音乐拥抱起舞的，情人间的歌声。

从久远的时间里传来的余音。

Matt的手缠住Ben的脖颈，唱得很轻很慢，七分真情，两分慵懒，一分柔媚。

销魂噬骨。

Ben抱紧了他，脸更深地埋进他的颈窝里。

Matt被他滚烫的气息烫了下，脖颈轻轻一颤，没分清那是他灼热的呼吸，火热的唇舌，还是其他什么。

没给他更多时间分辨，这次Ben的唇舌真的压在他的皮肤上，从耳后，颈侧，唱着歌的喉咙，到另一边的颈侧，耳后。

歌声中断一秒，尾音被沙哑的拉长，后面就很难继续下去了。

Matt勉强又唱了两句，终于被呻吟声替代。

Ben再次进入了他。

 

身上被压得发麻，尤其是下半身，即使Ben不按着他，Matt也不太能动了。

但是快感却很清晰地传过来。

Ben搂住他的力气很大，虽然他一向这样，然而这次有些微妙的不同。很用力，节奏却很缓慢，好似坚定地逆流行进，时间久了，终会抵达彼岸。

两人紧贴的地方，胸膛，手臂，还有下半身，湿出密密的细汗。结束后，Ben终于翻身下去，从烟盒里挑出支烟递给Matt。Matt接过来，气还没喘匀，只先拿在手里。

“孩子⋯⋯”Matt喘息着说，躺在枕头上看向Ben，“其实已经有了。”

“什么？”Ben很餍足地靠着床头吐出烟雾。

“福利院，那里有很多小孩子啊。”Matt笑笑说，汗湿的短发粘在前额，后面乱糟糟地翘着，显得十分孩子气。

“确实。”Ben也躺下来，和Matt面对面，“说起那些孩子，你觉得他们怎么样？”

布鲁克林的福利院重建至今已经超过十年，这些年里他们有空就会过去看看，对里面的孩子们也算得上熟悉，最大的几个已经大学毕业，有的明确表示想来他们手下工作。

Matt想了想，有几个孩子的确出挑，“Jesse很聪明，有自己的想法，是个管理公司的人才，说不定还能开拓出新局面。Chris比较复杂，大概是还年轻吧，感觉不太稳定，总体上更适合接手帮派，看得出他也很有控制欲。Garfield嘛，他有点软，太善良了，但是能把大家照顾得很好吧。”

Ben边听边笑，点点头，和他想得一样，“看起来没什么可担心的。”

“所以你的中年危机可以揭过了？”

“喂，我可比你年轻。”

“知道了，你还是个宝宝，宝宝下周要过生日了哦，想要什么？”

Ben把他手里的烟拿过来扔进烟缸，转头抱住他，“你知道的。”

 

 

为Ben过了二十几年生日，最近几年他要的生日礼物都是一个样，Matt当然知道，不过这一年Ben似乎有了些中年危机的预兆，Matt于是把生日会的地点选在了一个特殊的地方。

在开车过去的路上，Matt没有告诉Ben是要给他过生日，于是当Ben推开熟悉的大门，看到前厅里堆着小山高的礼物，灯上挂着的彩带气球和生日快乐的标语，站满一楼的孩子们拍手唱生日歌，Ben的脸上的表情从前一秒的没有表情，到混合了同时出现的意外，震惊，喜悦，和感动，Matt笑盈盈凑到他耳边小声说：“希望这能解答你的问题。”

“哇哦。”Ben无数次面对着众人演讲或是交际，此起彼伏的闪光灯和媒体，全美的黑道首脑，半数国会议员，坐到如今的位置，再盛大的场合也能游刃有余，然而在这间他从小长大的旧屋里，布置简陋但是很用心的生日会上，他笑了几次场，才把话说下去。

“我希望这些，”Ben指了一圈屋里的彩色手工装饰，和面前站着的人群，“都是自发出现的，没有人组织，你们今天早上睡醒忽然想起我的生日到了，于是有人准备了气球有人准备了标语，配合完美默契。”

大家听到一阵哄笑，Ben继续说：“我看到新来了几个小朋友，让我想起了我和弟弟刚来这里时也就是这么大，我们很幸运，一到这里就有人认我们做老大，还给我们糖吃，你们知道二十几年前条件没有现在好，下午茶连玉米片都很少吃到，何况水果糖。总之，我和弟弟受宠若惊，拼尽全力去罩那个娃娃脸小孩，无论他做了什么，偷吃厨房的零食甜点，打球砸坏玻璃，我们都跟院长说，那是我们做的。后来我们才知道，那个我们以为的‘小弟’不但比我们都大，而且，他才是这里的老大。”

Ben虽然块头大，但是会讲故事，很受小孩子欢迎，没说几句就被大家簇拥着走到一楼的长沙发上，Matt跟在他们后面，身边也围了一群小孩。

“但是不能否认，运气的确发生了。”Ben坐下来继续说，“你们应该打起精神，说不定和我一样，在这里遇到一生里最重要的人。一个一天到晚陪着你的人，和你度过那些无所事事的时间，一起经历低谷，挫败，以及所有的疯狂和所有的荣光。你们彼此了解，彼此依赖，更幸运的是，你们爱上了彼此，在同样的时间，为了同样的理由，没有早一步，也没有晚一步。你们会发现，人生有时候就像高空坠落，不由自己控制，你甚至不知道有没有降落伞，但是当你抬头向上看时，你不是一个人。”

他停下一秒，看向人群中的某处，“我要告诉你们，如果你们真的遇到这样的人，千万不能让他离开你，想尽办法把他留在你身边，不管需要你做什么，不管付出多大代价，因为，他就是你的一切。”

 

Matt好半天察觉裤腿被揪紧有点痒，低头看到一个大眼睛的漂亮男孩正抓着他，有话想问他的样子。Matt蹲下来，摸摸小男孩的头，刚到他腰的小家伙忽然递给他一条干净的手帕。

Matt不明所以看着他，小男孩奶声奶气说：“Matt哥哥，你看起来要哭出来了，脸也很红，你不舒服吗？是不是生病了？”

Matt被问得一愣，眼睛里的水汽几乎溢出来。

不远处被层层簇拥的Ben已经开始拆他的生日礼物，大都是孩子们手工自制的，绒线帽和围巾，盛夏也歪歪斜斜戴在头上和脖子上。两个十来岁的小孩一人一侧靠着他的肩膀，看到里面的礼物不管是什么和他一起大叫。

“我没有不舒服。”Matt轻声说，“只是人长大后会变得奇怪，当你遇到一个人，你的情绪就不由自己掌握了，他的喜怒哀乐就是你的喜怒哀乐，当他说了一些话肯定你的存在，你就觉得没有什么是你做不到的。我只是开心，才会像生病一样。”

小男孩听完更疑惑了，手里的手帕不知道该递出去还是伸回来，不过他听懂了Matt说没有不舒服，所以应该没有大碍了。

“不过手帕还是借我用一用吧。”Matt接过来擦擦眼尾，然后还了回去。

 

小朋友们一起做了巨大的生日蛋糕，晚饭时推出来热热闹闹分吃掉。派对一直快到熄灯时间才结束，Ben和Matt回到家里已经不早了。

 

两人一前一后走进卧室，Matt知道晚上的欢爱是少不了了，他想先洗个澡，干干净净和Ben折腾一整夜。但是刚关上房门，Ben就从后面抱住了他。

夏天只穿着薄衬衣，体温和汗意一起从接触的地方传过来。Ben在Matt后颈上亲了几下，突然笑了。

“感觉像不像新婚之夜？”

Matt听到肩膀颤了下，点点头，后颈有点发红，反握住Ben环紧他的手臂。

“新婚之夜应该是什么样？”Ben问。

“我猜应该有结婚礼服，香槟和鲜花，还有一大群祝福的人群？”Matt微微偏过头笑着对后面说。

“现在都没有怎么办？”

“那大概只能用别的方式弥补了。”

Matt回过身，开始解Ben的衣服。

两个人笑着断断续续接吻，指尖灵活地剥光彼此，长裤落在地板上，皮带上的金属扣叮当脆响。

鼓囊的内裤里果然已经湿了，Ben托起Matt的臀瓣，手指探进隐秘的臀缝里，一边朝床上走一边慢慢将肉穴捅开。

Matt趴在Ben的肩上，Ben亲他的耳根，亲他的肩膀，他在被进入之前就激动得不住喘息了。他随着Ben的步伐一下下缩紧含着手指的小洞，忍着脸红偷偷催促Ben换更粗壮的东西进去。

晚上在福利院的饭桌上他们没有喝酒，但是当Ben把Matt放到床上，Matt的眼睛脸颊像醉了一样染上微醺，身上也湿润得像被狠狠疼爱过了。

“感觉我一辈子都在等待今天。”

终于被Ben粗壮的下体填满时Matt忽然流泪，说出了平时不会说的话。

Ben开始缓缓挺腰，低头吻着Matt的眼尾和泪痕：“我也是。故事没说完，那个骗了我的小孩后来还骗走了我的初吻，我的初⋯⋯”

Matt摇摇头，扁嘴说：“你的初夜不是和我。”

“你不走就是你的了，其实那次也是和你，我的每次射精都是为你，从前是，以后也是。”

Matt已经说不出话了，眼泪顺着太阳穴流进发稍里，因为剧烈的律动留下曲折的痕迹。

 

没有礼服，没有香槟，没有鲜花，没有欢呼的人群。

但是站在人生的中线向前向后望时，不是一个人。

 

19.

时间继续向前。实施几年的新政显现成效，社会经济逐步复苏，尽管依然有许多失业人口。

一天，Ben的办公室里来了一位访客，说是有重要的机密事件要和他单独面谈，关于最近竞争激烈的市政工程提案，有人背叛了他。

“Don Affleck，你一定想不到那个告密者是谁，毕竟你们合作那么多年，谁都知道你们亲密无间。”穿着灰色套装的访客把手里握紧的文件递到Ben的办公桌上，“如果不是有证据我也不会在你面前乱说，但是想想，一匹马上怎么能坐两个人，也许一年两年可以，时间长了总会起异心，何况大家都知道你才是主掌人⋯⋯”

Ben皱眉打断他：“事关重大，我不能只听你一面之词，你敢不敢和他当面对质？”

访客瞪大眼，忙点头：“当然。”

Matt从另一扇门后走进来，没有看桌前毕恭毕敬站着的人，径直走到Ben跟前，靠着桌沿半坐上面。

Ben熟稔地拉低他的脖颈，在他唇上印上一吻，两人的舌尖透过唇缝碰上，辗转推送，Ben贴着他的嘴唇说：“有人说你背叛了我。”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“他为什么要这么做？”Ben将视线移到房间里的另一人身上，似笑非笑问。

访客楞在原地，反应了好几秒，不可思议地在两人间来回看了几遍，头也来不及转，跌跌撞撞后退到门口，拉开门跑向走廊。

一声短促的轻响，然后是倒地声，外面的保镖什么也没说，干脆利落帮他们把门关上。

Matt捡起桌上的文件，“这次是什么玩法？”随便翻了几页无聊地扔了回去，“老套。”

“想不想放个假？”

“工作还没做完，放你半天吧。他们还真是不会放弃。”

为了竞争项目或争夺地盘挑拨离间，还是听到了传言来试探他们的关系，这天的访客不是第一个，也不是最后一个。但是很快，人们的关注点就被更大的话题吸引走了。

二战开始了。

 

1939年二战爆发后美国没有马上出兵参战，反而向战场输送了大量军需物资。Ben的军火工厂也因此受益，订单总额飙升，招募了更多的人手每天加班加点，仓库里的存货价值超过数亿美金。

Casey的小女儿出生时，Ben和Matt已经很久没休过假了。快到年底，小家伙满半岁，两家人加上Matt一起到黄石公园的别墅里度假。

时间越久，Matt面对Ben的家人心里越觉得忐忑。虽然从来没有明说过，但是这么多年过去，久而久之，Casey，Casey全家包括几个可爱的小孩子，都默认了Matt是阿弗莱克家的一员，而Matt也默认他们都知道他和Ben的关系，彼此没有说破，却都心知肚明。

然而因为Casey一家对他的态度太过亲切自然，偶尔Matt也会怀疑自己是不是想错了。

Matt喜欢小孩子，对新降生的小公主尤其喜爱，Casey的妻子也乐得让他有空就抱抱小家伙，还要认他做教父。中午Matt把小家伙哄睡了，回到他和Ben的另一栋别墅里，焦虑地原地踱步，过了一会儿忍不住问Ben：“你老实告诉我，他们到底知不知道？”

Ben马上明白他问的是什么，好笑地看着他，“你说呢？他们又不是白痴。”

Matt低头抿唇，一时没有说话，继续在温暖的房间里走来走去。

想来也是，不熟悉的外人或许还会存疑，但是一起生活的家人绝对不会不知道了。两个大男人步入中年都还没有结婚，成天粘在一块儿，到哪儿都形影不离。

Matt严肃地又问：“他们问过你？”

“这倒没有。”

“那有没有和你说过什么？”

Ben疑惑地看着他：“你指什么？”

“你知道我指什么！”外人怎么说怎么看他可以不在乎，但是家人的想法他不能不考虑。

“他们能说什么，这是我的决定，我的人生。当然，他们都很喜欢你，你能感觉到吧？”

几年前，Casey的确不那么正式地和Ben谈过这个问题。从在摩天轮上撞到他们接吻，甚至更早以前就有所察觉，某种程度上，Casey算是他们两人一路风风雨雨的见证人，这么多年过去两人依然没有变化，和他们共处一室五分钟就开始甜得发腻，谁都不结婚，连绯闻都没有。

如果年轻时还能说是激情和荷尔蒙作祟，为了眼前的感情可以不顾以后，那么现在人到中年，早就应该冷静下来想清楚了。Casey见Ben还是那么坚决，虽然这不是条平坦的路，但是他和Matt有毅力也有能力摆平遇到的问题，最重要的是，他们看起来很幸福。Casey除了祝福和支持，没有什么能做能说的了。

Matt看起来真的在回想Casey全家对他的态度，Ben走过去抱抱他，无奈笑着说：“这是我们两个人的事，你总想别人干什么？脚还痛不痛？不是说要去泡温泉？”

昨天下午去滑雪，Matt和两个小侄子比赛时不小心摔倒了，右脚脚腕大概扭了下，可以走路，但是有些痛，说好今天泡温泉促进康复。

他们住的度假别墅自带一个露天温泉，面朝着一片广阔的雪地，偶尔能看到野牛远远经过。Matt阻止Ben抱他过去的打算，他又不是不能走，万一让人看到就太丢人了。

“你想多了。”Ben说，“这附近几十公里只有我们这两栋住处，小家伙们还要去滑雪，而且现在是冬天，几乎没有游客，不会有人看到。”

“那也不行，你扶着我就好了。”Matt难得这么坚持，Ben只好作罢。

好在温泉池就在后院，靠着别墅的墙边修建，距离很近。池边因为温差冰雪消融，长了一层苔藓，有些湿滑，Ben小心扶着Matt，两人提前冲过澡，全身赤裸下进池水里，惬意地靠着池边。

Ben握着Matt扭到的脚踝在温泉水里轻轻揉按，热水促进全身循环，不一会儿揉起来也没那么痛了，Matt舒服得闭上眼，半身泡进水里，只露出肩膀，袅袅热气在周身环绕。

伤势的确不重，几乎没有肿，只是略微泛红，被热水和蒸汽一熏，Matt全身都泛出一层红色。

Ben揉着揉着双手开始不老实，从脚踝向上摸到小腿。

Matt被他摸得睁开眼，氤氲的蓝眼睛透过热气看着Ben说：“以前绝对不会摔倒的。现在年纪大了，手脚没那么灵活，还长胖了。”

“没关系，胖点抱起来更软，更舒服。”Ben向Matt游过去，用自己健壮的腰身分开他的两腿。

Matt的背抵上粗糙的池壁，常年泡在水里，池壁上的石块虽然坚硬但是非常光滑。

Ben说着搂住Matt，亲吻他熏红湿润的脸颊和脖颈。Matt的体重是随着时间的流逝有所增加，曾经单薄的肩膀和腰线变得圆润了些，屁股也丰满一圈，本就肉感的臀瓣现在摸起来丰腴得要溢出指间。

让人爱不释手。

Ben着迷地在双臀上揉捏，掰开，挤实，中间的肉缝被拉扯着开开合合，温热的泉水顺着缝隙涌进去，里里外外浸湿。

“现在还是白天⋯⋯”

不但是白天而且是在野外。

然而被调教二十年，频繁浸润性爱的身体被撩拨几下就变得言不由衷，随着时间增加的不仅是体重，全身都越来越敏感了。Matt说着推拒的话，声音却和池水一样荡起涟漪。

Ben吻着他的耳根，边吻边用低音蛊惑他不会有人经过，他们很久没在野外做过了。

他脸上毛刺刺的胡渣蹭得Matt心里痒痒的，半推半就就让Ben进来了。

下面的肉穴被泉水泡软，Ben没用手指，直接用挺立的性器一点点挤开，很有耐心地一边挤入一边和Matt交换湿吻。

大概还是有些饱胀的不适感，Matt几次张开唇皱眉呻吟，被Ben抵住后颈用唇舌安抚。已然做过无数次，相当默契的两人早就熟悉彼此的敏感带和极限在哪里，浅浅抽插几次，Ben知道Matt已经为他打开了，什么程度能让Matt欲罢不能，什么程度能最大限度刺激快感又不会伤害身体，全都了然于胸。他把Matt困在他的双臂和池壁中，一开始是面对面的体位，然后抬起Matt的小腿翻转九十度变成侧身，Matt抓住池边的石块，眼神和声音伴着溅起的水花浮浮沉沉。体内硕大的凶器撞在他恰到好处的地方，十分酣畅又不至于承受不了，温暖的泉水也被Ben的节奏控制着，一波波抚过他的全身。

舒服得每个毛孔都舒展开。

Ben握着他的腰，沙哑的低音在他耳边问：“喜欢吗？”

Matt眯眼喘息着，老实点点头，不自觉吞紧Ben。

“喜欢什么？”Ben又问。

听到这个问题，Matt从迷离里睁开眼眨了两下，多年床第经验，Ben肯定还有什么难以启齿的问题一步步铺好等着他，比如有次就逼他给体内逞凶的家伙起个昵称什么的。问题的答案可大可小，Matt微微撅嘴，不太愿意回答。

“怎么不说话？”Ben抱住Matt在他颈窝里磨蹭，下身故意重重顶了下，“Benny要伤心了，他勤勤恳恳为你服务了二十年，你都不愿表扬表扬他，亲亲他吗？”

Benny就是那个昵称。

Matt想起什么熏红的脸上更热了，气息不稳地为自己争辩：“我、我已经亲过他很多次了吧？”

接着他听到Ben低沉醇厚的笑声，“可是你还没好好表扬过他。”

Ben停下来，还没发泄的凶器滑到体外，扬头，一串水珠溅到Matt脸上，Matt对着眼前阳刚俊帅，充满雄性荷尔蒙的男人一阵脸红心跳。看着Ben迈开长腿坐到池沿上，泉水混合了汗水从布满纹身的肩膀手臂流下来，经过均匀强壮的胸肌腹肌，到对准他的昂扬下体。

男人将打湿的短发捋到脑后，唇角斜挑看着他，完全是成熟男性的性感和凶悍。

Matt不禁吞口口水，差点到高潮，没被满足的身体愈发渴望了。不知怎么就被蛊惑着跪到Ben的两腿间，对着那个形状尺寸，甚至颜色都可以去做模具的傲人家伙，小声说，“喜欢Ben，也喜欢Benny⋯⋯”然后抬眼看向Ben。

坐着的男人点下头，鼓励他继续。

Matt的视线又放下来，嘴唇动了动，低头亲亲顶端，接着张口含住那根“兢兢业业为他服务二十年”的巨物。比起说些Benny怎么怎么厉害这种难以启齿的话，Matt宁愿直接用行动表示。

含进口里的味道和平时不太一样，除了在他体内翻搅半天咸湿的体液味道，多了股温泉的硫磺味。Ben也到了发泄边缘，加上Matt的口技磨练得十分突出，被头顶性感的粗喘迷惑着让Ben射在他口里，差点全吞下去。

Ben架起他的双臂，把迷糊发愣的人抱到他腿上，吻掉他唇角沾着的体液。

几米外就是厚重连天的雪景，温泉上却热气蒸腾，情潮涌动。两人身上冒着白气，满是汗水，吻了一会儿，Benny又精神抖擞顶进Matt湿软的肉穴里，快得让Matt惊讶，即使过了这么多年Ben还是这么强烈的渴望他，一如年轻时那样。

Matt扶着Ben的肩膀，渐渐跟不上他的节奏，顾忌着在外面不敢太大声，咬唇抑制软腻色气的呻吟，后来也逐渐控制不住。

与时间变化的除了Matt的体重，敏感的身体，还有情动时的神态和声音，和时间一起酝酿成熟，越发低柔媚惑。连续被逼到高潮后，靠着Ben的肩头酥软不能自已。

 

晚饭时间坐到餐桌前，Matt的脸上还有些潮红。

Casey全家从滑雪场回来了，所有人热热闹闹坐在一起吃晚餐。

Casey的妻子见Matt还是被Ben扶着走过来，问他：“药膏不好用吗？应该很有效才对啊。”

Matt疑惑：“什么药膏？昨天不是没找到吗？”

“下午找到了，我让Casey给你们送过去来着。”

“送过去时没看见你们。”Casey边吃沙拉边说，“我就放在餐桌上了，没看见吗？还写了纸条呢。”

“没有⋯⋯”Matt低头小声说。

Casey的语气十分自然，但是Matt心里还是一凉，仿佛被人撞破好事。Ben安抚他的眼神也没看到。万一Casey没见到人到处找他们呢？后院的温泉也不是那么难找，还是露天没有遮挡的，他还和Ben讨论他有多喜欢Benny，那么大声。

“Uncle Matty你不舒服吗？突然脸好红哦。”小侄子奶声奶气说。

于是所有人都看向他。

“嗯，可能下午着凉了，我先回去休息，你们慢慢吃⋯⋯”

Matt站起来，忽然之间扭伤好了似的，飞快走出餐厅。

Ben担心他，没吃几口也借口回去，剩下弟弟一家人解决加倍的晚餐。

 

Ben回到楼上的卧室，Matt正靠在床头看书，身上穿着干净的衬衣和羊毛衫，戴着眼镜，儒雅斯文。见Ben回来让出块地方给他，继续看手里的书页。

“带了点三明治回来给你晚上饿了吃。”Ben坐在床边揽着他的腰说。

Matt点点头。

“你别乱想，其实没什么。”Ben没忍住笑着说，抢走Matt手里的书。

“知道了，你还给我。”

“你看书我就没事干了，不如听广播。”Ben打开收音机，搂着Matt也靠在床头。

体育台里正在转播一场棒球比赛，解说到一半突然暂停，短暂的白噪音后插播进一条新闻。

“今日清晨，海军太平洋舰队在夏威夷珍珠港，及陆军海军在瓦湖岛上的机场被日军偷袭。港内停泊的8艘战列舰及10余艘其他主要舰只被不同程度击毁击伤，另有180架飞机被击落，伤亡人员超过3500人。”

房间里静得只有电台里的广播声。两人震惊地听着，沉寂的电话铃声突然大响。

Ben接起电话，Moore的声音从纽约那边遥遥传来。

“有个电话找了你一下午，一直联系不上你，我帮你接过来？”

“等一下，”Ben说，一只耳朵留意着广播，“等我听完新闻。”

电话那头停顿片刻，接着慎重说道：“是国防部打来的。”

 

20.

1941年底的这一天，纽约现任市长L先生坐在市政厅的小型会议室里等人时不禁想，同踏入国会议员办公室，出任纽约市长，日军偷袭珍珠港一样，这一天他将终生难忘。

和他一起等待的还有陆军参谋长，国防部副秘书长，以及一位陆军上校，几位军政高官共同等一个黑手党头子，这在他二十几年从政生涯里还是头回遇见。

尽管那不是个一般的黑手党。

企业家，慈善家，社交名流，那个人类似的头衔还有很多，不仅黑白两道通吃，军方和政府里也有不少人受过他的好处，和他交情不浅，此次他们同行的这位陆军上校就是其中之一，听说他们在军火生意上合作得相当愉快。

尽管如此，人人都知道他就是靠黑道起家，并且至今仍然一手遮天，翻云覆雨。

门外传来沉稳的脚步声，L先生坐直身体靠上椅背，愕然发现自己竟然在试图增加气势和主动权，有这种心态已然落入了下风。

会议室的门被从外打开，打头走进来一个相当高大的男人，身材魁梧壮硕，肩膀很宽，短发整齐梳到脑后，窄长的脸上蓄着一层胡须，依然能看出精雕细刻的五官和面部轮廓。

一个外形十分出众，且气质威严的成熟男子，让人绝不会忽视或认错的掌权人。

他身后还有一个人，在前面魁伟身形的衬托下显得矮了不少，戴着眼镜，弧形的下颌线条和尖下巴显得温和雅致，却隐隐蕴含气势，市长先生知道他同样是惯居高位的人，和前面那位齐名，但是低调很多。

两人经过警卫搜身，保镖等随行人员全在外面等候，一前一后走进来，脸上都挂着若有若无的笑意，像走进自家的会客室会见有事相求的客人，气度从容礼貌。

仿佛他们才是这里的主人。

陆军上校和他们是旧识，站起来为两边做了热情简短的介绍，两人落座。

市长先生沉吟片刻，挥开心里暗暗升起的不爽和烦躁，沉声开口：“很抱歉把你们从假期里叫回来，你们在度假是吧？”

“不必，打扰假期的不是你们，是日本人。”高大的男人在沙发里找个舒服的姿势，一腿闲适地搭在另一腿上，抬眼回视说。

L先生被他不轻不重的视线噎回来，后面准备好的话忽然接不上了。他沉沉看着眼前和他共治这个城市的男人，人尽皆知的纽约地下市长，掌握了全城半数地产开发和市政工程，权利甚至比他还大。

“即使没有你们的电话，我们也打算回来看看有什么能做的，”另一边看起来更好说话的男人接道，“这也是你们打电话的原因吧？”

“没错，实不相瞒，受到这种奇耻大辱，总统有意参战。”参谋长直接步入正题，“听闻我部与贵厂之间已经合作数年，现在正到了展示成果的时候，各种军火军需储备虽然充足，但是战场是个无底洞。”

“你们的汽车，飞行器公司，军火工厂正好派上用场。”市长说，“政府打算扩大合作范围，加派订单，不知道你们的输出量能有多少？”

Ben十指相对，扬起下颌看着他：“如果生产线全开，各种火炮，制式步枪，手枪，弹药，一天一百箱不是问题。”

“很好，你们有生意可做，政府有东西可拿，合作愉快。”

“还有呢？”Ben问，“只是这么简单会劳动几位大驾？”

呈扇形坐在对面的几位高官同时沉默，一直没说话的副秘书长富有穿透性视线看着两人说：“我们马上要进入战争状态了，真正的战争，不是街头斗殴，帮派争夺，是国家和国家之间的大型角逐。纳粹潜艇已经开到了曼哈顿岛外，他们的间谍在想尽方法尝试登陆，监视我们的行动，一旦我们参战，纽约就是他们的头号目标。现在，纽约的码头都在黑道控制下，我们希望你们能肩负起保护纽约港的责任，密切留意港口水域的动静，防止不明身份的人向外输送情报。”

Ben和Matt对视一眼，眼神里交换了几个讯息，Matt谨慎地说：“这个事情责任重大。”

“但也不是不能完成。”Ben偏过头，深邃的视线在几人间扫视一遍，“还有别的么？”

参谋长向前探探身，手臂搭在扶手上，“还有最后一个。像我之前说的，战场是个无底洞，除了物资以外，人是最紧缺的，初始的动员数量不是问题，但是谁也不知道会打到什么时候，你们在这方面同样资源丰富。”

“你们打算从我们手上征兵？”Ben挑眉。

“不是让你一次派出所有的人。”参谋长解释，“不过你手上那些受过专业训练的打手，雇佣兵，还有指导他们的退伍老兵都是我们需要的，他们知道怎么战斗，怎么用枪，比临时培训的新兵更顶用，在战场上能发挥更大的价值。我们查过了，你们的安保公司遍布国内，甚至国外，再加上合约雇佣人员，街头随时能召集的闲散游民，保守估计，至少有两三万人。”

“既然你们做过功课应该知道，我们每家公司都是正规合法的，按时纳税，缴纳保险。”Ben笑着说。

“听着，我们不是要清算你们的产业，尽管我们都知道追根究底会不会查出什么不干净的东西。”市长敲敲桌子，“大家一直相安无事，现在国家需要你们，不说这是你们应尽的义务，让你们出人出力的确为难，但是坦白说，只要你们能配合，以后我们也不会再为了杀人走私这样的小事来烦你。”

Ben双手交握，靠着沙发但笑不语。

对面的几人不禁暗暗交换眼神猜测他是什么意思。

“你觉得怎么样？”Ben转头问旁边的Matt。

Matt努努嘴，“你们也说了，人是战场的根本，对我们来说也是一样。把人都借走如果突然有什么事，那我们只能唱空城了。而且，没猜错的话，保卫码头也好，查寻间谍也好，包括借兵，我们都不能对外吐露一个字是不是？”

得到意料中的回应，Matt也笑了。

“但是，这是我们的国家，我们也不能袖手旁观。”Ben说。

“是啊，我想如果把选择权交到下面那些人的手上，他们大概也是愿意为国效力的。”Matt点头赞同他。

Ben继续道：“既然人们都认为我们暗地里只做坏事，那做次英雄也无妨？”

几位高官看着他们有来道趣的讨论，心里跟着忽上忽下，出言肯定了他们对国家做出的贡献，并且承诺了一系列特权优先权，就此初步敲定，愉快地握手言和。

两人答应回去具体部署，再派人来和政府相关部门接洽，然后起身在外面保镖簇拥下打道回府。

市长先生看着他们气势汹汹的背影，暗下决心，得到机会必定利用自己的关系网将他们一网打尽。

 

经过短暂的部署期，美国军方于次年3月建立太平洋战区司令部，发起局部反攻正式参战。

按照约定，Ben的工厂得到大笔军事订单。三年时间，和春田兵工厂共同完成十万门37mm以上火炮，两百万支M1加兰德步枪，五十万支汤普森冲锋枪，十五万支勃朗宁轻机枪，四万架飞机，两万辆坦克，二十万辆军用卡车，上亿吨弹药，庞大的订单数额一度占到国防部当年预算的30%。

战争比新政更有效地拉动国内经济增长，街上一扫萧条景象，人人都忙碌起来，连无家可归者，卖报的儿童，码头的搬运工人都受雇密切留意是否有形迹可疑的敌国间谍活动。

在黑道耳目的掩护下，纽约1000公里长的海岸线，大大小小的上千码头，各式船坞，货栈，封闭式仓库，堆满的武器弹药，食物和生活用品得以顺利运往欧洲战场。驻扎在布鲁克林的海军工厂也能不断修复和生产各式战舰，并且从此起航奔赴战场。

整个二战期间，纽约港完好无损，未发生一起破坏事故，甚至逮捕了若干名纳粹间谍，缴获大量计划实施破坏行动的图纸和爆炸物。

Ben从手下那里得到填补战场缺口的黑帮人员的具体人数，但是鉴于政府要求，这一数字包括名单都无法公之于众。这些人被打乱分散进不同军种不同部队不同战场，许多人再没能回来，也有一些人足够幸运表现足够出色，立下战功屡次升迁，回国后请Ben和Matt吃饭，向他们表示感谢。

战争结束后世界变得大不相同，美国成为全球中心，一个更好的时代似乎到来了。但是Ben想，也许是年纪大了的关系，他们时常怀念起过去，浮华迷人的二十年代，三十年代，像青春一样又快乐又短暂。

那是黑道发展的黄金时代，也是他们的黄金时代。

 

21.

许多年以后，Ben躺在故乡的床上，他已经很少下床活动了，时常看着窗外被树冠割裂的天空发呆，想到人生老去的过程就是看着盛年时摆在眼前的东西一样样变少，最后空荡的视线里只剩一个很浅淡的背影。

 

1948年尚算是他的盛年末尾，回想起来Ben觉得自己很幸运的抓住了那段时光，做了值得骄傲一生的正确的事。

战后社会秩序恢复正常，曾经被他们看好的几个年轻人经过几年历练都成了能独当一面的青年才俊，公司没有他们也能良好运作，于是两人进入了半退休的状态，Ben和Matt商量正好趁现在他们还没有老得走不动路，有时间出门到处看看。

几乎没有多做计划，两人就开始了他们的环欧旅行。唯一定好的就是要从北向南，先经过清冷的北欧，再到越来越温暖，越来越热闹的法国，西班牙，最后在欢乐的气氛里回到美国。

其实很多地方年轻时都去过了，比如几个月后他们到达的巴黎。

这次旅行两人没带向导也没带保镖，彻头彻尾的二人世界，在布鲁塞尔买了辆房车，空间很宽敞，放得下床，帐篷和炊具，车的尾端还有个小阳台，一路经过法国北部的乡下，Ben在前面开车，累了就随便找个地方停下来，两人在外面的草地上支个小桌子聊天喝酒，偶尔还会自己开火煮汤喝。开到靠近巴黎的香槟区停下呆了段时间，痛快醉了三天，醒来后继续上路。

Ben也发现随着年纪增长，使用财富的欲望反而减弱，所以他们没有选择奢华的火车订制游，到了城市里也更偏爱公共交通。

于是，难免有迷路的时候。

在铺满碎石，两边的房子也是石块建成的石头小巷里转悠一个下午，Ben和Matt不得不承认他们迷路了，而且身上没带导览地图。

暮色开始降临，他们夏天时从挪威出发，几个月后已经到了秋末，快到傍晚凉意便渐渐上来，不过淡红色的夕阳将蜿蜒阡陌的巷子烫得很暖。两人不但不冷，还走出了一身汗，脱下白色的同款西装外套搭到手臂上，有点喘的找个台阶坐下休息。

“我们现在在第三区，离第四区不远，再往东走一走就是孚日广场了，那边有地铁站。”Ben一边说一边指了个方向。

Matt摆摆手，示意他坐一会儿再说。“果然年纪大了，自己出来就是不太方便。”

“是谁说想换个轻松休闲的方式，跟我二人世界来着？”Ben揶揄着问。

Matt因为走多路而发红的脸上更红了一点，“没错啊，没有地图没有导览，走到哪儿逛到哪儿的确更适合我们现在这个年纪。”

Ben想再回他一句，却听到身后的民居里也传来两个人的拌嘴声。

这时注意到他们坐在一户人家的房门前，两边的石墙上爬满藤蔓，Matt也听到了一男一女高声用法语说着什么。两人都没好好学过法语，只知道一些简单基本的日常对话，忘了斗嘴斗到一半，低声凑到一起通过听懂的个别语句字眼猜里面发生了什么。

肯定是对夫妻，Matt用口型说。

不用猜也知道，Ben回他。

刚刚那句好像和家务相关，Matt侧头，听得很认真。

嗯，应该是洗碗，这个词是酒会派对，我知道！

跑到异国他乡听人家夫妻吵架，我们也是够无聊的。Matt笑着说，还在继续听。

拼拼凑凑，猜出来小夫妻八成因为不满一方出去玩乐，家务都给另一个人做发生争吵，像大部分情侣都会遇到的琐碎日常的问题。但是在夕阳西沉，红光渐褪的傍晚，在浪漫之都安静的巷子里，连琐碎日常的夫妻争吵都变得诗意起来。

后来还传出了婴儿的啼哭声，哽咽的女声大概说了后悔跟你结婚一类的话。

两人肩并肩，靠着人家的房门，像看电影一样窥见了人家生活的一角，吵吵闹闹的声音，感觉却幸福安宁。

Ben在静谧的气氛里突然被一个词触动了。十多年前他已经绝了这个念头，现在人生过半，觉得这样做也没什么不可以。

他向来心里一热，想什么便做什么，于是拉起Matt穿过变暗的巷子狂奔。

Matt被他吓了一跳，问Ben两声怎么了，Ben没答话，只是回头朝他笑，像在黑暗里走久了突然看见光的喜气洋洋的笑容。

Matt微微睁大眼，心里狠狠跳了一拍。刚刚那个词他也听到了，还笑了下，和Ben多年的默契忽然明白了Ben想干什么。

迎面的风把Matt的前发都吹到脑后，脸上复杂的情愫十分清晰地传给前面的人。Ben拉着他的手又握得紧了点，用眼神告诉他不远了，前面就到了。

奇异地，这次很顺利地没有走错路，从窄巷里拐出来，穿过拱门和十六世纪的廊道，真的找到了被四方中世纪建筑围起来的孚日广场。

两人跑得满面红光，喘得厉害，到这里慢慢停下来。Ben转身，替Matt理了理吹乱的头发和衣领，Matt会意也帮他整理一番，两人相视而笑，都为接下来要做的事感到兴奋甚至羞涩。

广场附近尽是画廊和咖啡馆，Ben和Matt并肩经过那些漂亮的橱窗，走了好一阵终于找到一家没打烊的珠宝店。

店里的女服务员把柜子都锁上了，显然正准备下班，见进来两个中年男人以为他们走错了。两人礼貌地向她点点头，走到玻璃柜前看里面的戒指，低声讨论着看了一会儿，又礼貌地向她笑笑，麻烦她拿出来试戴。

女服务员惊讶地看到他们竟然挑了一对婚戒。

 

Ben揽着Matt的肩膀从珠宝店里走出来，觉得衣袋里的小东西简直蹦蹦跳跳提醒他它就在那里。

天彻底黑了，广场上亮起路灯，游人少了很多。

“要不要找个教堂？”Matt问，他记得在地图上看到这附近是有一座的。

“这个时候应该关门了，要不偷溜进去？”

“还是算了⋯⋯但总要找个地方吧？”

他们站在路灯旁边的暗影里，不远处的长椅上有个卖艺老人正在拉手风琴，没听过的旋律，但是非常欢快。两人就在跳跃的曲调里讨论该把地点选在哪，好像一对小情侣商量该去哪里私奔。

但是他们不年轻了，不可避免胖了一些，头发也染上灰色。

“就在这儿吧。”Ben说，掏出装着戒指的小方盒。

“嗯，哪里都一样。”

Ben打开盒子，“你⋯⋯”

他该说的话还没说，Matt已经飞快拿起戒指，拉住Ben的左手给他套了进去。

“该你了。”

“我话还没说完。”Ben好笑地说。

“有什么好说的。戒指都一起买了，还有什么不愿意吗。”

“好吧。”Ben也捡起戒指，郑重给Matt戴在同样的位置。

戴完，两人伸手新奇地在路灯下看了一阵。

果然一模一样呢。

晚上起风了，广场上除了他们和卖艺的老人一时间一个人也没有。欢乐的演奏声在夜色里传出很远，仿佛和四周的灯火一样整夜不歇。

于是就能填补所有空荡。

Ben走过去，把身上所有现金都放进老人面前的旅行箱里。

 

“然后怎么办？”Matt问。

忽然多了个新身份，然后就不知道接下来该做什么了。

Ben想想说：“先去吃晚饭吧，中午之后还没吃过东西。”

他这么一说，Matt也发觉饿得厉害，走了两步就快头晕眼花了。

等不及找到什么高级餐厅庆祝，两人从一条小巷外看到里面有家亮着灯牌的旅馆，旁边似乎是一家家庭餐厅，就这么拐进去坐了下来。

端上桌的白汁炖菜和小牛肉味道十分可口。两人隔桌对坐，家庭餐厅地方不大，几乎餐盘抵着餐盘，左手挨着左手。

手上的戒指也成双成对，还像在盒子里那样紧挨着。

隔壁的旅馆名叫肖邦，玻璃门后的门厅里有一架立式钢琴，这会儿大概有人在弹奏，流畅轻快的琴声透过墙壁遥遥传来。

两人吃得安静，喝水拿东西只用右手，左手一动不动默契地摆在桌上，后来也觉得太刻意了，互相看看忍不住笑出来。

 

下午一直找的地铁站离餐厅不远，但是吃完晚饭他们没去乘地铁，而是迎着夜风散了会儿步，在车站搭上一辆巴士回他们在埃菲尔铁塔对面的酒店。

途径这个城市最繁华的区域，不停有人上车下车，他们坐在最后一排，轻轻在下面牵着手，忽然觉得回到了年轻的时候。

而年轻时有太多抱负要施展，忙着争权夺利巩固地位，虽然很早就在一起了，却像赶时间一样急着拥抱，享受更触手可及的欢愉，现在年纪大了，才有时间静下心好好恋爱。

“我年纪大了，晚上你不要太过分。”Matt凑到Ben耳边小声说。

Ben兴味盎然笑笑看着他：“怎么样算过分？我们好像讨论了二十年一直都没有结论。”

“所以要抓紧了吧？再过几年就讨论不动了。”Matt也笑。

“谁说的？我还能再讨论二十年。”

 

汽车外的流光溢彩擦着玻璃窗一闪而过，两人映在车窗上的投影在一瞬间变成斑斓的五颜六色，然后也一闪而过。

虽然旅行最后没能到计划中的目的地——西班牙南部阳光灿烂的安达卢西亚，离开法国不久他们就被急事叫回国，不过旅行里最有意义的事已经发生了，在巴黎的那几天会像书签一样被永久保存下来，为他们的人生做出分页。

接管公司的几个孩子为打扰他们感到很抱歉，事实上他们已经做得足够出色，在后来几年，Ben除了建议他们将重心逐渐向科技和能源产业转移外，很少再插手公司事务。

“时代在变，我们也需要改变。”Ben说。

的确，全世界都在战后飞速变化。街上的游行，各种运动一天一个样。曾经暗下决心和他们势不两立的市长先生很早就被调职，他倚靠的军中高层也不幸在战场上牺牲，接任者是填补缺口的前黑帮成员，Ben的一个手下。

Casey也成为了国会议员，致力于为少数族群发声，代表他们维权。

但是Ben和Matt除了随时间变老外却没什么变化。等到Casey的孩子也有了孩子，他们还是老样子。

 

22.

1965年，Ben和Matt还住在原来的花园别墅里，不过已经开始商量搬家的事。那里一直都是全城最繁华的地段，发展到六十年代，道路两旁的摩天楼丛，品牌专卖店和游客越来越多，不太适合他们这个年纪的人居住了。不过在这个街区生活了二十多年，各种便利和繁华也是当初吸引他们的，早就产生了深厚的感情，舒适且习惯，所以虽然有了搬家的念头，却还没有最终决定。

早上Matt起床后看到Ben在厨房做早餐，想起来又到了每周家里厨师的休假日。自从不用规律的去公司后，闲散的日子过惯了，没有必要再去记日期。

Matt在餐桌边坐下来，翻开一份报纸等着吃早饭。报纸是本届新上任的市长给他们送来的，新市长毕业于他们投资建设的一所学校，某种程度上算是他们的学生，在竞选过程中也蒙受了他们的恩惠，有时路过会带着报纸来探望他们，用Ben的话说就是“真高兴有人还记得我们，有空来看看我们两个孤寡老人。”

早餐是培根煎蛋三明治，Ben只会做这一种，好在做了二十多年，技艺炉火纯青，面包喷香，培根娇嫩，手冲的咖啡上还盖着层薄脆焦糖。

“现在的学生都不上课吗？每天不是搞这个游行就是那个游行。”Matt戴上眼镜，一边咬三明治一边看报纸。

“真是个好时代，逃课都光明正大。”Ben说。

“那你的时代更好，根本不用上课。”

Ben被他说的大笑，想起十几岁在街上游荡进出赌档的光辉岁月，对Matt说：“博物馆里最近在举办复古车展，吃完早餐我们去看看。”

“又在怀念你的光辉岁月了？”Matt笑他，“再怎么看也回不去了啊。”

虽然这么说，吃完早餐Matt还是很配合的找出门穿的衣服，两人穿着一样面料的雪花呢大衣，抱怨着“现在的人都不戴礼帽了”关上大门。

即使过了上班高峰，第五大道闪闪发光的玻璃楼群间依然不泛行色匆匆的上班族。道路两边的精品店，餐馆，咖啡馆都开门营业了，两人穿过热闹的街道，博物馆离得不远，步行即可到达，早上正好可以散散步。

走到一个转弯处，Ben看到街对面有个热狗车，零零星星几个人正在车前排队，顿时怀念起小时候在科尼岛吃到的热狗，虽然刚吃完早餐不久，突然也想尝尝，于是让Matt在原处等他，他去买个热狗就回来。

过了马路，Ben加入到排队的人群里，高大的身材即使苍老了仍然比周围的人高出多半头，Matt在对街也能看得很清楚。

Ben在队伍里等着，无聊地四处看看，扭头看到Matt正望着他的方向，透过发白的胡须朝他一笑。

不时有车从路中间开过，Ben的身影被挡住，露出来，再被挡住，不那么分明了。

等他打包买完，转身正看到人行道变成绿灯，Matt混在过马路的人群里马上就走过来了，朝他摆摆手让他等他过去。

“你怎么过来了？还得再回去。”Ben笑着说。

“那就再回去。”Matt接过他手里的咖啡，不好意思告诉他即使只隔了一条马路，也不想和他分开。

Ben因为太高大，年纪大了发胖以后走路就显得有些笨重，Matt挽着他的手臂，就像两个普通的老人互相搀扶着那样一起过马路。

“买了要趁热吃完吧？”Matt问他。

“嗯，”Ben指指，“去公园里吃完再走吧。”

上午的中央公园里游人不多，两人找了个僻静的角落在长椅上坐下来。

“尝尝比Nathan's的怎么样？”Ben撕开包装纸，递到Matt嘴边。

Matt手里拿着两杯大杯咖啡，不方便自己动手，就着Ben的手咬了一口，点点头，“味道不错，但是和Nathan's不好比。”

刚吃完早餐还不饿，Ben只买了一个热狗，Matt咬完他拿回来，在Matt的齿印旁边也咬下去。

“说得对。”Ben说，“隔了多少年都忘不了那个香浓的味道，可惜后来关门了。”

“也是神奇，不管之后吃过多少好东西，什么也比不上小时候吃到的美味。”

“这个当然，小时候吃过的东西少，什么都觉得好吃，有一两样特别出挑就一辈子不忘了。但是的确神奇，我们的大脑能记住后来吃过的不同味道，但是却无法分辨以前的和后来的哪一种更好吃，觉得以前好吃的，多半是记忆美化。”

“这个和人一样。”Matt把手里的咖啡递到Ben的嘴边，“我们对过去的人更有感情，对过去的食物也是一样。”

“是啊。”Ben含住杯口，Matt抬手小心控制流出量，以免烫到他。

两人你喂一口热狗，我喂一口咖啡，在冬天的公园一角愉快地吃完加餐。过了会儿Matt看到什么，拍拍Ben让他也看过去。

Ben转头，前面是一片只剩枝杈的树林，再前面是干枯发黄的草地，几个留着长发，画着烟熏妆，穿得五颜六色，分不清是男是女的年轻人正在草地上吹一个巨大的气球。他们吹得很快，慢慢两人看清了原来那是一艘飞艇。

吹涨起来的灰色飞艇缓慢升空，下面的吊舱上系着几条麻绳，被固定在地上，轻微摇晃着依然想往上飞。

做完这些，年轻人们拿出几张海报和标语挂在麻绳上，上面满是手绘的涂鸦和加大加粗的“Revolution，Fairness，Freedom”一类字眼。他们应该是个乐队，因为随后每个人手里都有一样乐器，吉他，贝斯，架子鼓，在飞艇下，带着他们升空的堡垒里演奏激昂鼓噪的乐曲。

宁静的公园一角忽然热闹起来，乐手们演奏到高潮开始脱衣服，甚至接吻。

Ben和Matt迷惑地看了一会儿，有两个长发年轻人他们觉得应该是男孩子，但是穿着裙子，在急促的鼓点间疯狂舌吻。

“真是有趣，我们年轻时玩刀玩枪，泡赌馆和夜店，互相伤害，现在的年轻人在公园里玩乐队，向社会索要自由，互相亲吻⋯⋯也许这真是个好时代。”Matt看着他们微笑说。

“至少是个更安全的时代，才有心思搞这些。”

“准备去博物馆吧？”

“算了。”Ben摇摇头，“忽然不想去了，反正展览就在那儿跑不了，还有段时间才结束。回家吧。”

“好。”Matt说，“年纪大了，这些音乐听久了有点头疼。”

 

出门转了一圈，回到家时刚过中午，到了午餐时间，不过刚分吃完热狗也不是很饿，Matt的头疼还没退下去，Ben扶他去卧室里睡午觉，自己也陪着躺下，不知不觉一并睡着了。

下午迷迷糊糊醒过来，家里的女佣才敲门轻声告诉他们有个自称记者的人在楼下等了好一会儿了，怕打扰他们午觉一直等到现在。

两人奇怪，他们都退休了怎么还有记者过来。

Ben听了挺高兴，对Matt说：“你看，我们还没被时代遗忘。”

Matt笑他，“一个记者而已，就代表时代了？”

“记者就是替人说话的嘛。”Ben说，让女佣把客人领到书房，他们马上过去。

前来的记者是个三十来岁的年轻人，一见面就显得很激动，说自己是传记记者，几年前刚工作时有给他们打过电话，想采访Ben为他出本自传，但是被回绝了，这次有机会见到真人真是非常高兴。

听他这么说，Ben恍然想起来的确有这么件事，其实当时他听助理转述时还是挺开心的，不过那时觉得为时尚早，没想到过了这么多年这个年轻人还没放弃，很有毅力，交给他做也能放心，而且自己六十多岁了，折腾不出什么花样了，出本自传也未尝不可。

“那你想聊点什么呢？”Ben问。

记者却没急着提问记录，而是从皮包里拿出一本厚厚的剪报，在两人面前打开。

午后暖洋洋的阳光照进书房里，沙发前的矮桌上放着新鲜的红茶和糕点，Matt没吃午饭，醒过来有些饿了，捡起一块饼干吃，一边吃一边跟着翻看剪报，看到后面惊讶得饼干都放下了。

剪报里全是关于Ben的报道，从年轻时一直到几年前，不仅有Ben自己的消息，连Matt的，和他们公司的也都很全。

“比起你自己收集的怎么样？”Matt小声问Ben。

Ben也很吃惊，“好像比我的还全。”

“这是家母的收藏。”记者解释道，“不知道你还记不记得，差不多四十年前，家母对你算是展开过追求？可惜最后以你离开纽约收场。”

前一秒Ben还有些疑惑，听到最后一句马上想起来了。尽管在久远的时间里那位议员千金的长相早就模糊了，但是因为她让Ben被调到大西洋城，和Matt分开了好几年的事，他记得十分清楚。

“我母亲当时是真的很倾慕你。就算后来好事未成她虽然失落，也没埋怨过任何人，从那时开始一直关注你的消息，很晚才结婚生育。后来有了家庭，也坚持继续收集，报纸上关于你的报道大大小小她全部保存起来了，虽然感情上渐渐从仰慕变成对待远方的故人，但是关心是一直没变的，看你始终没有结婚，她心情很复杂⋯⋯”

“事实上，我结婚了。”Ben纠正他。

“诶？”

“你继续。”

“那⋯⋯为什么报纸上没有报道？而且也没听任何人说起过，相反提到你的感情状况，我打听过的人都表示不知情或者讳莫如深？”记者关切地问，“其实为你出自传算是她的遗愿，当年她还在世时没能实现，但我从来没忘记过。或许是受她的影响，我对你的事也十分熟悉，也像关心一位长辈一样留意你的动向，但是你退休后相关消息就很少了⋯⋯你能不能谈一谈呢？”

Ben和Matt交换一个眼神，示意记者去把房门关上。

 

关于那天他们关门谈了多久，具体谈了些什么，除了当事人，没有人知道。

 

23.

第二年，一本名为《Money Power Glory》的讲述跨界传奇大亨人生故事的传记登陆纽约时报畅销书排行榜。书中描绘了始自二十年代，通过禁酒令和博彩发家攫取财富，在一系列黑帮争斗中从底层逆袭到统治地位，成为纽约地下王国的国王，并且把握住时代浪潮，将生意漂白扩大，权倾一时，最难能可贵的是，最终能够全身而退的起伏一生。

一个关于复仇，夺权，追逐名利，获得名利的美国梦，在那个让人着迷的翻天覆地的时代。

除了紧张刺激的角逐黑白两道的故事和时代刻画，该书另外为人乐道的是着墨不多，但是引人入胜甚至扑朔迷离的兄弟情谊，以及几乎没有提及的感情生活。

枪，酒，美人，应该是传奇大佬的标配，如今缺了一样，加上早年的一些传闻，传记出版以后引起了一阵广泛的讨论和猜测。

 

精美的平装书放在餐桌上，Ben的早餐多了一份作料，暂停很久的剪报工作也得以继续展开。报纸上的各种评论和回顾一度压过了社会上正在进行的青年运动，不久，好莱坞的一位制片通过公司关系联系上Ben，表示想把传记改编成电影搬上荧幕。

因为Ben不止是影片原型，还是制片公司的幕后老板，甚至潜在投资人，制片先生十分谨慎地亲自拜访了几次，也就书里没透露的信息和舆论普遍关心的问题向Ben提问，却得不到超出传记内容的回答了。于是他按照自己的猜想和编剧进行加工，几个月内，给Ben送来了好几份不同版本的剧本，请他给与意见，选出最满意的一版。

这段时间Ben和Matt的主要娱乐活动就是读这些剧本。发现群众对于越是遮掩的东西就越感兴趣，剧本里给Ben安排了各式各样的美女，各种充满想象力的浪漫情节，悲情或者煽情，Ben读得哈哈大笑，然后在封面上画个大大的叉。

试了几次都没有通过，再送来的剧本里竟然加了个可爱的男孩子，隐晦地暗示了一些禁忌情愫，也算是配合时下流行的解放运动。这次Ben把制片叫来，对他说：“因为跨度比较长，改成电影时间已经压缩的很紧张了，没什么给感情戏发挥的空间，不如专注在剧情上。我有个建议，本来这些事情也不是我一个人做的，可以把主角变成两个人，走双男主路线，一起出生入死的感情更动人不是吗。”

制片似乎有些犹豫，不过既然Ben这么说了，他答应回去改一改。

 

过了一段时间，剧本通过准备开机了。Ben和Matt年轻时喜欢看人拍戏的爱好被重新点燃，去过几次加州之后，动了干脆搬到那边住的念头。洛杉矶阳光明媚，离片场也近，有大城市的繁华，也有度假区的安静，非常适合他们。

Ben问Matt，还记不记得小时候有一次出去玩，遇到一处废弃的民居，半边房顶都没有了，周围长满野花野草，他们简直像捡到宝贝，把那里当成一个小小的根据地，宿舍里不方便放的东西都藏在那里，有时还会偷偷过去过夜。

Matt笑着说：“当然记得，半夜听到狗叫还是狐狸叫，你害怕靠到我旁边，攥紧我的手呢。”

“我不是害怕，我是怕你害怕，告诉你我在这儿。”Ben为自己辩解，“那时不是说以后长大了也要选个地方自己盖房子么，这么多年竟然一直没实现，不如这次就去那边盖一个吧。”

Matt想了想，“要是十年前还有可能，现在肯定没法亲自盖了，看别人盖和买也没什么区别，你说是不是？”

“也是，那好吧。”

嘴上这么说，Ben还是不死心让人去考察几次，结果没找到合适的空地，倒是发现一处不错的小农场正在出售，Matt劝他，没有必要事事都实现，留个念想也很好。

他们最终买下了位于洛杉矶郊区半山上的那处农场，两层的砖木结构小楼，很大的斜坡顶，院子里种着几株繁茂的风铃木，春天搬过去时开满团簇的粉花。

农场离市区一小时车程，其他住户在几公里外，周末会有小型市集，供周围的居民出售或交换自家种养的蔬果和肉类。

搬来以后，不仅房子变小了，家里的厨师和女佣也都另安排了出路，只有Ben和Matt两个人住在这里。他们不打算种地，就在房子周围种点花草，因此特别喜欢逛周末的市集，每次都能发现不一样的好吃的东西。

Ben特别偏爱一种自制的肉肠，纯猪后腿肉，天然肠衣，能嚼出筋道的肉粒，早上切成片煎到焦黄，满屋都是诱人的油脂香气。能当成零食来吃，看球赛时搭配啤酒，是每天最放松惬意的时刻。

“这大概就是养老吧。”Matt说，洗干净刚从集市上买回的新鲜树莓。

Ben接过他洗净的树莓放到瓷碗里捣碎，笑笑问他：“觉得无聊了吗？”

“那倒没有，和你在一起做什么都不无聊。”Matt看着他捣，把碗边溅出的红色汁水擦干。

刚刚采摘下来的果实，捣烂后散出浓烈的酸甜清香。捣出的满满一碗果肉，加完糖分成两部分，一部分倒进锅里小火加热，边煮边用长柄木勺搅拌，挤点柠檬汁，关火晾凉当果酱蘸面包吃。另一部分加水和冰做成树莓汁，非常漂亮清透的水红色，还有果肉漂在上面。

“把冰淇淋拿出来吧。”Ben说，抬眼看到Matt没去拿冰淇淋，而是端起树莓汁喝了一口，唇上沾着透红的果汁，脸却酸得皱起来。

Ben大笑，“加了糖，还很酸吗？”

Matt皱着脸点点头。

“所以要加冰淇淋啊。”Ben见支不动他，自己打开冰箱。

冰淇淋也是自己做的，用市集上买来的隔壁邻居家酿蜂蜜。

满满一勺奶黄色的蜂蜜冰淇淋放到果汁里，两人一人一杯端到院子里的长木桌上。夏天阳光灿烂，农场周围树林茂密，层层绿荫铺到庭院的草坪上，和外面像两个世界。

“还酸吗？”Ben舀勺冰淇淋问。

“还有点，冰淇淋好好吃，奶香和蜂蜜融合甜而不腻。”

“等一会儿化到果汁里就不酸了。”

院子里种了很多树，不同季节开出不同颜色的花，风一吹花香飘荡。两人剪短了头发，看起来精神很好，在宁静的郊区没什么事做，每天忙得最多的就是给自己做饭，几个月下来进步神速，可以自制甜点了。

“Casey说放暑假了，下礼拜带孩子们过来玩。我已经跟他说我做的秘制烤肠比纽约的餐厅还好吃了，这几天得抓紧时间练一练。”

Matt大笑，“你就从集市上买吧。”

“当然是买，买完也要烤出来不是？还得在院子里挂点做样子，他会信吗？”

“你可以说是我做的。”

“那他就更不信了。”

“你在说什么？”Matt不高兴地瞪他，“我上次做的布朗尼你不是很喜欢吗？”

“你说那个啊，哈哈哈哈。”

“你这是什么意思？”

 

Casey果然不信。

“我们从山下开车上来时看到有个市集，旁边还有些游乐设施，你们就是从那儿买来的吧。”Casey说。

“我怎么把这事忘了。”Ben问Matt。

Matt偷笑，对Casey说：“小型市集每周都有，你们今天看到的两个月一次的大型市集，会有一些给小孩子玩的飞车，摩天轮，我们下午正好可以过去。”

 

市集在山下一处平地上，有点像巡游的嘉年华，两边都是帐篷摊位，中间留出通道供人穿行，除了卖蔬果肉蛋奶，还有很多手工艺品。旁边就是用铁架搭建的旋转飞车，液压飞机一类的玩乐项目，周末很热闹，到处都挤满人。

Casey的儿子女儿也一起来了，带着他们的孩子，小孩子们看到飞车都迈不开步，吵着要去玩，于是一伙人分成两队，Ben和Matt还有Caey带小家伙们去排队，剩下的人去逛市集买晚饭需要的食材。

Ben和Matt心里也跃跃欲试，前两次来觉得只有他们两个老家伙去玩年轻人的项目怪怪的，这下带着小孩终于光明正大了。Casey带两个小孙子坐一台车，Ben和Matt坐一台，每次旋转交错两拨人打上照面，小家伙们愉快地大喊向他们挥手，他们也愉快地喊回去。

小时候起，他们带Casey去游乐园，后来带Casey的孩子去，现在轮到了Casey的孙子。

Ben想起了很久以前，他们还什么都没有时Matt对他说的，人生就是不断重复，不断循环。他们做着一直做过的事，没什么改变，反而心安理得，不觉得无聊。

仿佛超越了时间。

晚餐很丰盛，院子里许久没这么热闹过。吃完晚餐太阳还没完全下山，暗沉的天空下橙红色的光折射到餐桌上，小孩子们举着下午在市集上买来的特大号泡泡桶，跑去草坪吹泡泡。

Matt和他们一起去，泡泡桶里的溶剂似乎是特制的，Matt从来没吹出过这么大的气泡，而且气泡间能互相融合，组成更大号。小家伙们也没见过，兴奋地吹着。

齐心协力吹出来树冠那么大的气泡，夕阳下呈现变幻的彩光缓慢升空。然后一个接一个，更多大大小小的气泡跟在后面，飞到暖融融的夜空里。

 

入夜，孩子们玩累了被带去休息，院子里只剩Ben，Matt还有Casey，听着虫鸣声喝啤酒。

“你们搬过来以后我总是不放心，两个孤苦无依的老家伙，身边一个人也没有，跑到山里来过的是什么日子⋯⋯每次想到这里我都要哭出来了，结果你们⋯⋯”Casey半开玩笑说。

Ben要笑翻了，Matt也抑制不住笑声，问道：“我们怎样？”

Casey笑笑摇摇头，放下酒瓶抽烟，良久，像对着夜空说，“这样很好。”

不受打扰的，在树莓汁里融化的冰淇淋一样的日子。

 

如此就很好。

 

24.

小农场离片场不算远，开车大约两小时车程。天气好时Ben常驱车带Matt过去看人家拍戏。

Ben的身高很难让人忽略他，不过直到他们和剧组的人混得很熟了，大家才知道这两位和善亲切的老人不但是影片原型，还是他们的幕后老板。

看得久了两人偶尔会和导演就某个场景的拍摄闲聊讨论，导演看出他们对拍戏演戏都很感兴趣，灵光一闪，建议他们何不亲自出演剧中晚年的角色，虽然戏份不多，也能过过瘾，而且是本色出演，没经验也不要紧。

Ben和Matt马上默契对视，都看出对方眼中的心照不宣，却都没立刻回复。

导演也看出来了，劝他们考虑考虑，晚年的戏还要过段时间再拍，他们想通了再排练也来得及。

回去的路上两人展开热烈的争论，不是关于要不要演，而是在电影改编的故事背景下，该怎么演。他们讨论出许多种方案，剧本早就烂熟于心，第二天在院子里就开始排练对戏了。

竟然有模有样的，完全不像新人。

“看来我们还挺有天分？”练习告一段落，Ben擦擦头上的汗，有点兴奋地问Matt。

“是啊，早点入行说不定能混个影帝呢。”Matt说。

“现在也不晚吧？”

Matt被逗得大笑。

 

导演是个很细心的人，给他们送来一部市面上还很少见的家用摄像机，可手持可配合脚架，不过为了简化设备，方便操作，没有配备录音用的电动机，因此录出来只有影像没有声音。

即使如此，两人也十分兴奋，固定好机位对着摄像机练了一整天，晚上一边吃饭一边回看，上床睡觉前还在新奇讨论。

使用一段时间熟悉操作后，Ben开始用手持方式有模有样地进行拍摄，空镜，周围的过路人，拍的最多的当然就是Matt。简直到了上瘾的地步，Matt走到哪里他跟拍到哪里，看书，冲咖啡，在院子里除草，好像迫不及待要去抓住留下些什么似的。

Matt被他搞得很不好意思，实在不懂他戴着围裙手套，蹲在院子的草丛里有什么好拍的。

“你能不能停一会儿。”Matt伸手去挡镜头，但是Ben狡猾地利用身高优势躲开了，还拍到一个送上门的近距离特写，十分满意。

“真是受不了你。”Matt无奈笑笑，只好放弃随他拍了。

但是Ben却变本加厉。

不仅要拍Matt自然随意的生活状态，还要Matt按照他的要求走位和反应，听从他的安排。

“怎么，你要当导演了吗？”Matt对着镜头后的人笑着问。

因为录不到声音，Ben也没有顾忌地讲话，让Matt走近一点，对他说点什么。

“说什么？”Matt问。

“你想想啊。”

“为什么要我想，你不是导演吗？台词应该你安排才对。”

“你没有什么要对我说的吗？”

Matt歪头想想，自己点点头，笑了下，然后正色问Ben：“可以开始了？”

Ben很专业地说了声：“Action。”

Matt对着镜头，微笑开始他的演讲。

几秒钟后，Ben喊：“Cut！”

“怎么了？”

Ben问：“你怎么只张嘴没有声音？”

Matt狡黠地说：“反正声音也录不上，说不说出来有什么关系？你还要不要拍？”

Ben虽然不甘心，但是从Matt笑眯眯的表情知道Matt在动心思，这次不会如他的愿了。

好。Ben想，就看看你要玩什么游戏。

重新开始后，Matt回到刚刚的位置，一个上半身的中景，神秘地笑笑，然后看着镜头，无声讲述他的台词。

那天天气很好，光线非常漂亮，斜洒下来的阳光在Matt的蓝眼睛里折射，照进他的笑涡和眼边的细纹，每一个眼神和表情都带着融融的暖意和情意。说到后面，不自觉走向镜头，长长一点的短发被风吹起来，清楚的面部特写持续放大，嘴唇微微嘟起来，竟然朝镜头亲了一下。

然后，不好意思地低下头。又抬起来。透过镜头看着Ben。露出羞涩幸福的笑容。

这样的笑容Ben从小看到老，不管什么时候都那么纯真动人。

Ben愣了几秒钟。

刚刚Matt只动嘴唇说的话他九成九没看懂，但是有个词Ben理解了，十分确定那是“爱你”。得意地抿抿嘴唇，想着回头好好研究下录像。

他让Matt等下，把机位固定住，随后一起入镜。

“又要干什么？”Matt眼神亮晶晶问。

“拍完你一个人，总要再拍拍两个人。”Ben牵起他的手，在镜头前迈出舞步。

“神经。”

嘴上这么说，Matt却由着Ben带自己转圈，不过多年没跳过，比年轻时跳得还糟，在镜头里看着就像两个人踩着脚散步。

“还是算了。”Matt笑弯腰。

Ben无奈：“好吧。那就亲亲吧。”

“亲什么，几岁了啊⋯⋯”Matt推开Ben凑过来的脸。

“这跟几岁有什么关系？谁规定老年人不能接吻的？不止现在要亲，再过几年牙齿掉光了也要亲！”

Ben强势地搂住笑出眼泪的Matt，捧起他的脸。

“好吧好吧，服了你。”

Matt顺从地回抱住Ben，双手搂上他的脖颈，两人的双唇碰到一起，在镜头前甜蜜亲吻。

 

晚上Ben在自己用书房改成的工作室里整理录像带，拍了太多卷，Ben在每一卷上注明日期，有的还会做些标记，简明写上里面的内容，然后像书册一样一卷卷放到书架上，没事时翻出来播放。

但其实重看的时间很少，画面里的主角觉得这样在电视里看自己无所事事很羞耻，不要和Ben一起看，一个人看也没什么意思，不如看身边的真人。

而且电影的拍摄进入尾声，导演对他们的试演非常满意，很快便安排了正式拍摄。

开拍那天两人很早抵达片场，换好衣服，化好妆，工作人员于是出去各忙各的，只剩他们两人在拖车里等待开始。

两人互相看看，不约笑出来，闲散久了很少打扮得这么正式了，望着镜中精心梳理的发型，一丝不苟的西装，一些久远的记忆涌上心头，仿佛回到了呼风唤雨的年轻时代。

电影剧组正在拍摄的那些，想要拍摄的那些。

派对，宴会，还有枪战，高级西装，奢华的轿车，两个人在这些布景里穿来穿去。

而那是他们的一生。

Ben看了会儿镜子，忽然对Matt说：“我想起来草坪上的除草机好像没关，我们得回去关上。”

Matt愣了下，看看一脸平静的Ben，随即点点头说：“好，那我也回去检查下厨房的烤箱吧。”

两人打开拖车车门，他们在一个电影城里，各个不同的剧组正忙碌着，行色匆匆的工作人员和穿着不同时期戏服的演员，不知又将演绎哪一段戏剧人生。

Ben和Matt经过他们，没和任何人打招呼悄然离开片场。

 

那之后他们再没有探过班，不过还是收到了首映式的邀请函。

60年代末，好莱坞如日中天，首映式排场盛大，电影业，时尚业，传媒业的俊男美女们穿着礼服和晚礼裙亮相红毯，闪光灯此起彼伏，星光耀眼。

Ben和Matt也正装出席了，在后场休息区遇到导演，对方很识趣地没问他们为什么突然消失，轻松随意地和他们说了说后来找了什么样的演员代替，效果如何，全片最终做了哪些修改等等。

两人礼貌回应，看起来却并不是那么在意了。

首映前的试映反应很好，片中几位主演走完红毯在场边被媒体包围采访，Ben和Matt也被安排走红毯，并且是压轴出场。类似的阵仗他们以前经历过很多次，倒是驾轻就熟，只不过有些久远了，此刻回想起来不禁有些唏嘘，站在一起望着外面的人山人海凑到耳边小声感叹，无法全然置身事外。

毕竟这是关于他们的电影。

剧院的工作人员把他们叫到红毯边上准备出场，两人正要走过去，Matt忽然叫住Ben。

“等下，这里偏了。”Matt拉住Ben说，伸手去整理他西装上的领针。

“没关系吧，看不出来。”Ben低头看着Matt。

“那怎么行，帅了一辈子，现在也不能马虎。”

两人站得很近，Matt的手灵活地在Ben的衣领上摆弄，Ben拉着衣领方便他弄好。

“好了。”大功告成，Matt拍拍Ben的胸膛，两人一前一后步上红毯。

穿着华丽的礼服，场外站满围观的影迷和人群，场内的记者们手举长镜头相机。Ben和Matt朝前走着，Ben偏头低声在Matt耳边说：“看，完全能当成婚礼来走。”Matt抬眼看他，捂着嘴笑。

 

他们的观影座位安排在最前排。落座熄灯，荧幕缓缓亮起，影片中旧时代的场景搭建得惟妙惟肖，两人不禁一阵恍惚。

Ben悄声问Matt觉得怎样。Matt看着荧幕，明灭的光影在他脸上流动，他想了想说：“男主角演得还可以，不过没你高，也没你帅。”

Ben听得乐呵呵。

影片的结尾，两位主角儿孙满堂，两个家族变成一个幸福的大家庭。

Ben下意去摸Matt的手。

可以不是这个走向的，新时代了，社会运动风靡，人们前所未有的开放包容，即使不包容，他们也不在乎了。

Matt回握住他，“作为电影来说，这是最好的结局。有些事情你知道，我知道，但是没必要让所有人都知道。”

两只手交握直到落幕。

 

不久后，Ben收到了影片的拷贝。虽然经过改编这已经不完全是他和Matt的故事了。不过片中场景和主线剧情还原，看着的时候情不自禁能联想起很多事情，犹如往事历历在目。

而且，Matt也很喜欢，愿意挑个下午陪他一遍遍重看。

灿烂的加州阳光被挡在窗帘后，房间里昏暗静谧，像独立于世界之外。无数个午后，两个人靠在沙发上，对着荧幕光影，看完他们的一生。

 

25.

Matt的身体是突然变糟的。

他们在院子里晒太阳喝饮料，天气转凉，太阳渐渐偏西后Matt觉得有点冷，Ben就去屋里拿毛毯给他。

进屋前两人还好好聊几句天，Ben拿着毛毯走出来就发现Matt倒在草地上，昏迷不醒。

他忙把Matt送到医院，经过紧急抢救，Matt慢慢醒过来，发现自己一侧身体发麻不能自如行动。

医生诊断是中风，必须通过物理治疗恢复行动能力。

Matt笑笑安慰担忧加惊吓的Ben，让Ben不要担心，他会配合治疗。在医院住了一个月，熟悉基本疗法后，Ben带Matt回到他们的家里静养，每天扶着Matt在院子里散步。

然而过了半年，Matt还是不太能离开轮椅了。

Ben请了专门的医师和看护住在家里，精心照顾他，依然发生了二次中风。

Matt不愿意住医院，躺在床上拉着Ben的手，脸色，嘴唇，头发，都苍白成一个颜色，低声说再也不想离开家里了，哪儿也不要去。

Ben于是把他们的卧室改成设备完善的病房，请了更多的人手，Matt的生命仍随着时间在流逝。

一天Matt醒来后，精神难得很好，Ben喂他吃了点水果，帮他擦干净唇角。Matt握住他的手，让他坐下来，有话要跟他说。

“怎么了？”Ben坐到他旁边，像年轻时最爱做的那样笼罩住他，一手撑在他头侧，另一手为他梳理睡乱的头发。

Matt睁眼凝视他，没有马上开口，苍白病态的皮肤衬得蓝眼睛水润清透。

“我真是舍不得你。”蓝眼睛里滚动水光，唇角却带着笑意说。

“那就好好的陪我，别说傻话。”Ben有点生气，捏捏他的手。自Matt生病后，他们第一次谈到这个话题。

Matt摇摇头，他想抬手摸摸Ben的脸，但是已经不太能做到了。

“我当然想，”Matt笑着说，“但是当我做不到时，你还要继续好好生活。”

Ben也凝视着他，也想像他一样笑一笑，却笑不出来，“你都狠心抛下我了，就别管我怎么样了。”

“不，你要让自己快乐。”Matt一笑，眼角滑下行泪水流进头发里，“就当是为了我⋯⋯”

“我能想到的快乐的事，都是和你在一起。”Ben展开Matt的手指，和他十指交握，攥紧，抵上自己的脸颊，颤抖着说，“我挺过了战场，挺过了帮派厮杀，大大小小的暗杀⋯⋯你是我能活到现在的唯一原因，我不能失去你⋯⋯”

Matt闭上眼，清晰的泪痕滑过太阳穴。

 

1970年夏天，Matt的葬礼后Ben把自己关在他们的家里，整整过了三个月，然后独自搬到多伦多。

幸好这处房子不是他们自己盖的，Ben想，不然他一定不舍得离开。

他几十年没有去过那个冷冽的异国城市了，变化和他想象得一样大。曾经Matt借住的亲戚家被改造成一个购物区，他在那附近买了套公寓，窗口能看到以前他提着玉米片上门的门口，现在是商场的一面墙，画着颜色各异的涂鸦。

Casey带他的女儿来看过Ben一次。小侄女已经做妈妈了，还像小姑娘一样一见到Ben就泪流不止，不明白Ben为什么要搬到这里。

“一直想来试试Matt自己生活八年的地方是什么样，以前总有很多事做，这下有时间了。”Ben笑笑对她解释。

不知小侄女明白了没有。晚上Ben起夜去卫生间，路过她住的客房，房门半掩着，有光和声音漏出来。

哽咽的女声说：“Uncle Ben那么富有，那么强大，为什么要来这种地方流放自己？”

流放，呵。Ben在心里微笑，这个词倒是很准确。他守着心爱的人显赫了一辈子，大概连下辈子的幸福和好运都用光了，剩下的时间他愿意来这里流放，安静服完自己欠下的刑期。

Casey父女见劝不动他，住了几天就回到美国。Ben又变成一个人。

公寓这边没有常驻佣人，只有一个保姆每天过来打扫和烧饭，做完就走，和Ben没什么交流。

Ben搬过来时没带任何一件和Matt共同生活时的用品，除了满满三大箱的录像带。

以及所有回忆。

他乐得没人打扰，每天做得最多的就是一边喝酒一边反复看那些留下的影像。有一天他翻到一卷录像带，上面做了红色标记，除此以外连日期都没有，Ben猛然想起什么，忙放进机器里。

Matt出现在电视屏幕里，开头和其他卡带里一样，在房间里走来走去，喝水吃东西，去院子里除草，戴着脏兮兮的手套朝他挥手。

然后晃动的镜头稳定住，因为Ben身高的关系，视角朝下，Matt微微仰着头，透过镜头看着他，朝他说话。

没有收声设备，电视里除了闪动的光影，一片安静。

Ben知道，即使能播放声音，他也什么都听不到。

画面中的Matt开始有些不好意思，说几个词就笑一下，后来他也知道Ben听不到，就越来越坦然和大胆。

Ben仔细看着他的口型，目不转睛反复重看几次以后，终于“听清”了全部。

“Ben，”Matt的半身中景看着他，“你这个家伙在搞什么？有这么好玩吗？”

低头笑，“既然你想玩，那就来猜猜看吧⋯⋯虽然这么做蠢死了。”继续笑。

“说点什么好？你想听点什么呢？”

“天气这么好，就说点好听的话吧。也是很早就应该对你说的话。”

“Ben，真高兴遇见你。真高兴那么早就遇见你。如果我说我那时就知道会一辈子和你在一起，你会相信吗？”

“但这是真的。你的出现，让我的生活变好了，让我的人变好了。”

“我爱你，不想失去你。”

“但若有一天，我们中的一人不得不这么做，我希望留下的无论是谁，都能带着我们共同的回忆努力活下去。”

“我们认识了一辈子对不对？你知道我的所有事情，我也知道你的，不管我们在哪里，其实都是在跟另一个人一起生活。”

“从来不会分开。”

 

外面的天色早就暗下来。没有开灯，只有电视里的一束光照亮Ben。

公寓楼层很高，街道上的声响一点也传不到这里。

非常安静，只有录像机运作的低频噪音。

屏幕上的影像还在继续。

Ben的脸埋进自己的双手里。半明半暗的室内，Ben的身影显得模糊而庞大，一面被光照亮，另一面与黑暗融为一体。

弯下去的宽阔肩膀轻微耸动，便好像整屋的黑暗和光亮都在摇晃。

后面的画面和对话不用看他也知道。那天的回忆就像面前的光亮一样涌进他脑海里。

 

“亲什么，几岁了啊⋯⋯”

“这跟几岁有什么关系？谁规定老年人不能接吻的？不止现在要亲，再过几年牙齿掉光了也要亲！”

 

他们跳舞，然后接吻。

而画面最终会凝固在Matt羞涩的送吻和微笑里。

不管什么时候都那么纯真动人。

 

 

*

刚过完1972年的新年，Ben因为慢性病被家人接回纽约。

重新回到第五大道的大宅里，小侄女一家为了方便照顾他也搬了进来。

回来后，Ben时常卧榻，很少下床走动了。常常看着窗外，不知不觉就过了一天。

Ben发现，人生老去的过程就是看着盛年时摆在眼前的东西一样样变少，最后空荡的视线里只剩一个很浅淡的背影。

现在他连最后这样都要失去了。

Matt越来越少出现在他梦里。

他心里是有点抱怨的，为什么做梦都不来看看他。

所以他睡得越来越多。

这天他迷迷糊糊醒过来，听到门外家庭医生的声音说了什么，还有小侄女的声音。

Ben把小侄女叫进来，果然看到她眼眶发红，尴尬地擦干净眼角。

“不用难过。”Ben笑笑，“我很高兴，这一天终于快了。你们不用另选墓地，就把我葬在Matt和他妈妈旁边，我在那里给自己留了位置。”

“Uncle Ben，你不要乱说⋯⋯”

“这没什么。我真是很幸运，太幸运了。在我霸占Matt一辈子，享受那么多荣华，欠下那么多血债之后，上天只惩罚了我两年⋯⋯一个人怎么能这么幸运。”Ben的声音弱下去，他很久没说这么多话了。

小侄女捂着脸跑出去。

过了一会儿，医生进来了，Ben昏昏沉沉任他们检查一通，但是并没有发现什么症结，只能继续让他静养。

下午时Ben又忽然睁开眼，这次房间里外都没有人，十分安静。

甚至过于安静了，Ben好似听到了飘渺的歌声，不知道从哪里传来。

 

「门上有颗钉子，草坪上有块玻璃。地板上有条裂缝，电视开着。在你离开以后，我与枪共眠。」

 

Ben想起了曾经有人给他唱歌。情人间的歌声，低柔婉转。没等唱完就迫不及待激烈欢爱。光滑的肌肤和声音。那时他们还年轻。

 

「床边有把刀，手里握着电话。狗趴在地板上，床头放着些零钱。在梦结束以后，我与孤独为伴。」

 

Ben的视线有些模糊了，恍惚看到更早的时候，他们手牵手冲出电梯，在午夜静谧的走廊里兴奋狂奔。一直向前跑，穿过发光的尽头，跑到布鲁克林窄乱的街道上，忘了为什么身后一群人追着他们不放。

他们于是继续跑，身边的景物也跟着一起，仿佛被无数时光包围，整整一生从眼前一闪而过。

奇怪的是，当奔涌的晕眩感消失，眼前渐渐清晰后，Ben依稀看到他和Matt站在很高的舞台上，灯光耀眼，许多许多人向他们欢呼。他们都是年轻时的样子，穿着漂亮的礼服，Matt手里拿着什么，笑容灿烂向他走过来。

是来接他了吗。Ben想。

 

「当灯光熄灭，风声吟唱，他随我回家。晚安，月亮。」

 

虽然还是下午，但是已经到了说晚安的时候。Ben闭上眼，回到了爱人身边。

1972年早春，纽约，天气晴。

 

“See you，Matt。”

 

（全文完）

片尾曲：Goodnight Moon By Shivaree

参考资料：《纽约黑帮纪实》，《大西洋帝国》

插曲1：Money Power Glory By Lana Del Rey

插曲2：Black Beauty By Lana Del Rey

谢谢观赏。


End file.
